Plea From The Darkness
by Syroc
Summary: Oh god why was I ever proud of this?
1. prologue: A Plea From The Darkness

Prologue: A Plea From The Darkness  
  
  
  
As the light spills across your skin, Others await the moon, Ever watching the pleasure you're in, The pain gives them wounds.  
  
Ever unseen, Spurned from the rest, An impossible dream, A plea from the darkness.  
  
But the light must fail, And night must fall, But when we wail, They stand tall above us all.  
  
Ever unseen, Spurned from the rest, An impossible dream, A plea from the darkness.  
  
Forever they must watch, As we turn their lock, Giving ourselves a notch, For preventing the end they forever sought.  
  
Ever unseen, Spurned by the rest, As impossible it may seem, The plea from the Darkness.  
  
~ Lucrecia 


	2. The Man And The Beast

Chapter I: The Man And The Beast…  
  
  
  
  
Five years after the death of the psychopathic Sephiroth, Vincent was finally paying his final respects to the only woman he had come to love.  
  
He walked into the cave where the crazed Lucrecia used to live.  
  
With hardly a sound from his steel tipped boots, he walked across the smooth stone floor and kneeled with his head down in the middle of the cave.  
  
The cave returned to its deathly silence as the echoes died down.  
  
In the sombre silence that filled the room, Vincent's sharp intake of breath could be easily heard.  
  
"Why?" He asked weakly in a haggard voice.  
  
His voice echoed around the cave. It did not take long for the echoes to die down again.  
  
Vincent raised his head to reveal to silver streaks running down his ivory skin.  
  
"Why?" He repeated.  
  
He let his head drop again and listened to his echoes. He turned his amber eyes to where she used to stand.  
  
He raised his claw and looked at the palm. The sharp, strong metal digits reflected the light coming from the entrance of the cave.  
  
He clenched the claw suddenly as the memory of Hojo came to mind. A deep hatred shone in his eyes as he remembered all the things Hojo had done, only for revenge and to further his own ends. But even as he remembered his hatred for Hojo he remembered his hatred for himself.  
  
He was a beast, a creature, a monster in a man's skin.  
  
Despite all the things that Tifa and Cloud had told him, he still believed he was a monster. Nothing would change his mind.  
  
He unclenched his claw and let it fall.  
  
The cape swirled around Vincent as a cool gust of wind flew into the room.  
  
He felt his hair sway in the wind, as the gust got a bit stronger.  
  
Slowly, Vincent got up to his feet and stood in his obstinate posture.  
  
He gathered his cloak around him and stared at wall for while.  
  
He wiped the tears from his face and turned to leave.  
  
As Vincent neared the entrance of the cave he turned his head and said softly.  
  
"Good bye, my love."   
  
He turned his face forward again and walked out of the cave.  
  
Vincent had said the last bit so silently that only "good bye" echoed around the cave.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud stood next to his chocobo, Golden Down, and waited for Vincent to come out.  
  
He listened hopefully for the sound of Vincent's boots.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Cloud stamped his foot in frustration. The chocobo looked dubiously at him.  
  
Cloud snarled in mock anger at the bird, but this only got him even more dubious glance.  
  
He flopped down on a grassy ledge and thought for a while. He had been standing next to his flipping chocobo for nearly a half an hour and was now so bored out his skull that he thought he was in someone else's.  
  
When Vincent had told the others (other being Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie, who had decided to live with Cloud and Tifa "for a bit" three years ago,) about his plans for himself Cloud would have wished him luck and shown him the door if Tifa hadn't insisted on Cloud accompanying him on the way. Cloud also would have protested to this by saying something like, "I think this is the type of journey one has to take by yourself." Or some such, but Tifa shot him a glance of pure venom as he began opening his mouth. Of course, he closed his mouth so quickly that he had accidentally bit his tongue. Later on she explained that Vincent had been pretty down lately (indeed, the only words he had been saying for the past few days were, "yes", "no" and "thank you", which was way too little even for him) and she didn't want him to "slip" into the lake and drown, or "trip over a rock" and fall over a cliff or worst of all, give into Chaos and let him destroy the world.  
  
Cloud had agreed that these were all pretty good reasons and to avoid a fight that could only go one way, he also agreed to accompany Vincent. But now he was ready to curse women for all he was worth.  
  
In the distance, the waterfall in front Lucrecia's cave was making its subtle yet still VERY annoying sound of sound crashing water. It was the greatest reason for Clouds bad mood.  
  
Since the disbanding of AVALANCHE, Vincent had lived in the tower of Kalm, where Cloud had built the "Eighth Heaven" for Tifa. Immediately afterwards they got married and everyone had come, even the turks. He remembered that Reno had spiked Red XIII's drinking bowl and his poor dog-like friend had wandered out onto the dance floor, completely and utterly drunk, where Yuffie saw him and asked for a dance.  
  
Cloud laughed aloud as he recalled the flame red dog standing on his hind legs, with Yuffie holding his paws, and Red XIII struggling desperately to keep up with her.  
  
Yuffie's next target had been Vincent. To her shock she found that Vincent had accepted her offer and wowed everyone by showing them what a wonderful dancer he was.  
  
Yuffie had been angry for a while because her joke had backfired, but was instantly rejoiced as a viscous stroke of Karma suddenly struck Reno, who had drunk one too many glasses of champagne. Suddenly he had found himself stumbling alongside Yuffie and desperately trying to return to his corner where he had left his drink.  
  
Now, the turks frequented at Tifa's bar. For some odd reason they felt compelled to visit the "Eighth Heaven" twice a week, where no matter how many times he did it, Reno getting piss drunk still seemed funny to everyone except Vincent, but he didn't really count because he didn't have a sense of humour.  
  
Cloud continued to stare at the lake with a bored gaze.  
  
"Do you plan to sit there all day long?" A voice asked suddenly from the path that lead from Lucrecia's cave.  
  
Cloud jumped up in surprise at the sound of Vincent's level voice.  
  
"Actually, I was beginning to think you would." Cloud replied coolly.  
  
Cloud turned to face Vincent. He was already on his own gold chocobo named Shadow.  
  
"We leavin'?" Cloud asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes. We are, as you put it blatantly, leavin'." Vincent replied.  
  
Cloud jumped onto his chocobo instantly.  
  
"I guess you're eager to get back to Tifa and the bar." Vincent remarked. "Don't let me stop you. Go ride into the sunset or something."  
  
Cloud took it (or hoped, it didn't really matter to him) that Vincent wanted to be alone for a while, so he allowed himself to be gotten rid of.  
  
He leaned forward on Golden Down and the bird instantly shot forward, leaving a pair of tracks in the gravel.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent watched as Cloud on his chocobo crossed the desert surrounding the Golden Saucer.  
  
He sighed to himself.  
  
He had deliberately gotten rid of Cloud to get away from the man's ranting about his idyllic marriage. Although Cloud hadn't noticed it, that was all he could talk about when around Vincent.  
  
He leaned forward on Shadow and the bird began running.  
  
Instead of following Cloud into the desert, he rode down into the river that flowed out of the lake and followed it to the sea.  
  
Vincent set up camp on the shore and lit a small, smokeless fire.  
  
He laid out a mat to sleep on and roasted a small piece of meat on a stick over the fire as he stared up at the endless night sky. The stars twinkled in the sky as Vincent regarded them with his crimson eyes.  
  
Retrieving his stick from the fire, he began munching on his piece of meat.  
  
He began mentally pointing out constellations to himself. Orion. The Little and Big Dipper. Pisces. Archimedes. Scorpio. And an endless array of stellar patterns.  
  
Eventually, Vincent's eyes closed as sleep overtook him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Darkness surrounded Vincent endlessly. He looked down at himself and saw that he was like the way he had used to be.  
  
A turk.  
  
A darker shape moved in the darkness in front of Vincent.  
  
Fast as lightning, he grabbed the pistol from his holster and held it upwards with both hands.  
  
Slowly, Vincent moved through the darkness, all the while seeking the creature that stalked him.  
  
A harsh laughter erupted from the darkness, a crescendo that seemed to come from all directions at once.  
  
Again, the shape moved through the shadows.  
  
Vincent looked from side to side in hopes of seeing something.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Suddenly, a scratching noise came from his left.  
  
Vincent's head turned his head in that direction.  
  
The laughter rang out again.  
  
Slowly, and still scanning the darkness, Vincent made his way over to the source of the noise.  
  
The noise came from behind a worn, wooden door.  
  
Carefully, Vincent put his hand on the handle of the door.  
  
The scratching stopped.  
  
Vincent sighed in relief.  
  
The door burst open, sending Vincent flying to the ground in the process.  
  
Red, slanted eyes came out from the door and turned themselves towards Vincent.  
  
Slowly, the eyes approached Vincent.  
  
"YOU CANNOT HIDE." A voice said in his mind.  
  
Hastily, Vincent picked himself up.  
  
"YOU CANNOT RUN." The voice continued.  
  
As the eyes approached him, Vincent could begin to see the shape of the monster that followed him. A pair of ebony, outspread wings appeared before him. A grinning, fanged face glowered at Vincent.   
  
It was Chaos.  
  
Vincent lowered his gun.  
  
"YOU CANNOT FIGHT." The voice said as a clawed arm slashed out and knocked the gun out of Vincent's hands.  
  
Vincent began to edge backwards.  
  
"WE OWN YOU."  
  
Vincent felt his back touch a wall.  
  
The arms grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him upwards. Vincent struggled to get loose but the arms held him still.  
  
"WE ARE YOU."  
  
The arms pulled him into the dark purple hided demon and Vincent felt suddenly encompassed by Chaos.  
  
Vincent fell down on his left side, and he heard a clank as his arm hit the ground.  
  
He pushed himself up and looked down at himself.  
  
The claw was back on his arm. He had returned to his normal self.  
  
Once again, Chaos approached him.  
  
A clawed arm tried to sweep down on Vincent, but he grabbed it in his right arm and stabbed the demons flank with his claw.  
  
The demon howled in pain and recoiled, glowering even harder at him than before.  
  
Vincent walked straight up to Chaos, completely unafraid and brought his claw down upon Chaos's head.  
  
The demon's red eyes beamed him a frightened glance as the metal digits were about to come down on its head.  
  
"Wake up Vincent!" A strong voice said.  
  
The laughter exploded around Vincent. 


	3. The Midgar Enigma

Chapter II: The Midgar Enigma.  
  
  
  
  
Cid shook Vincent again and said his name again.  
  
Vincent moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Cid?" He groaned while rolling onto his side.  
  
Cid felt a surge of relief flow through him.  
  
"Yeah, it's Cid." He answered.  
  
"Why are you here? Where am I?" He mumbled as he sat up.  
  
NOT a morning person I take it, Cid thought.  
  
"Barret called me from Corel 'n' told me that Shadow had run into town, causing a lot of trouble. Furthermore, some local hunters said that they had heard some inhuman screaming in this area. He figured sumtin' must've happened to ya, so he called everyone about your whereabouts. Tifa told 'im what happened and the whole story fit together. Reds tryin' ta track ya down right now, but you had to ride into the river, didn't you? I was makin' a patrol in the Highwind an' I spotted your camp here." Cid explained while taking out a cigarette.  
  
Revelation dawned on Vincent as his memory returned.   
  
Looking around the camp he saw that, indeed, Shadow had escaped from his reigns. Stupid bird, he thought.  
  
"Where's Shadow?" Vincent said weakly.  
  
"In the Highwind." He said airily while sticking the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.  
  
He tried to stand up but felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his waist.  
  
Immediately, Vincent sat back down and clutched at his side.   
  
"Don't do that, it'll only make the wound worse." Cid warned, sucking in a puff from the cigarette.  
  
Wound? Vincent showed an expression of pure confusion, which took Cid by complete surprise.  
  
He removed his hand and saw to his shock that warm blood was dripping off it.  
  
"How?" Vincent whispered.  
  
"I thought you would tell me that. Berrets inside the Highwind looking for a stretcher of some sort, but don't get your hopes up. The Highwinds not an ambulance for monster boys, ya know." Cid remarked, blowing out the smoke.  
  
"C, Chaos." He said weakly.  
  
Darkness began clouding his vision. Cid's voice seemed to be drifting far, far away.  
  
As the darkness took over, Vincent whispered to Cid with the last of his strength.  
  
"Don't let them take me…"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cid watched curiously as Vincent passed out with a look of abject terror on his face. Cid hadn't even seen Vincent look like that while fighting Sephiroth, while he himself nearly pissed his pants a couple of times. He still had nightmares about the frightening one-winged angel.  
  
"YO! CID!" Barret called out from the Highwind.  
  
Cid spun around to address Barret.  
  
"Eh?" he yelled back.  
  
"Nutin 'ere, haul vampire man into the Highwind 'n' then we're leavin'!"  
  
"What about Red though?" Cid questioned.  
  
"Present." Another voice called out.  
  
"Alright." Cid replied.  
  
Looking down at the fainted Vincent, Cid frowned.  
  
How the HELL was he going to pull this one off by himself?   
  
This was an interesting riddle that certainly demanded a crafty mind (unfortunately that was something that Cid lacked.) and an even craftier solution (also something he lacked).   
  
Cid pondered this for while, when he was struck by a sudden idea.  
  
Unbuckling Vincent's cloak, he tied it around Vincent's waist to staunch the flow of blood.  
  
Then, valiantly trying to pick Vincent up, Cid bent his back under the strain of his friend's body.  
  
"God damn! Where the %¤@* does he hide the #%&^in' nine ton anvil?" He grunted.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent ran through the Town centre of Kalm, clutching at his waist, all the while leaving a trail of blood.   
  
Strange, he thought. The town looks like it did when THEY came to get me.  
  
An inhuman howl rang through the cold air.  
  
Vincent looked around him franticly.  
  
The tower!  
  
He would be safe there. The strong steel doors promised sanctuary.  
  
He began a limp-run towards the tower.  
  
As he ran closer to the tower, it seemed to move backward.  
  
A clawed hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground.  
  
It was the Galian Beast!  
  
Vincent cried out in horror as it opened its fanged mouth to finish him off.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A shrill scream rang through the Highwind. Red XIII raised his head at the sound.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" He asked concerned.  
  
"What the hell makes you think that I would know?" Cid said.  
  
"Well, is anyone gonna check on him?" Red Commented.  
  
Barret grinned at him.  
  
"Since you're so concerned wid 'im, why don't you check on 'im?" He countered.  
  
"I will."  
  
Red got off his belly and began to walk.  
  
"Wait." Cid interrupted.  
  
Red turned his head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Vincent said something about Chaos when he was awake. He also said something about someone or something getting him." Cid recalled. "Be careful, he might lose control of those freaky beasts."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Red remarked.  
  
He walked right out of the steering room and into the hallway.  
  
Another scream rang through the Highwind.  
  
Red shivered involuntarily.   
  
Cid had put Vincent in the meeting room, where he and Barret put some real bandages on him and tried their level best to clean his wound. They left him on the table because of his severe weight (considering that Barret only had one arm and Red was, well, a dog, there was only Cid to carry him and he had had enough of the cruel and unusual punishment of "helping" Vincent).  
  
Red walked up to the doors and nudged them open.   
  
Vincent lay on the ground convulsing rapidly.  
  
"M, Midgar!" He screamed.  
  
Midgar? The word ran through red's mind briefly. Why would Vincent scream out the name of a city?  
  
Vincent jumped to his feet, something he was supposed to be to weak to do. As he did so, Red noticed that Vincent's body was trying to transform into Chaos but Vincent struggled to regain control of it. Vincent was caught between human and demon. The wings had already sprouted out of his back but Vincent's face was a turmoil of shifting colors. Purple. White. Purple again. Claws also tried growing out of Vincent's hand but shrank after a while.  
  
Vincent fell to his knees and screamed again. This time it was a mixture of Chaos's voice and Vincent's.  
  
"ThEy'Re In MiDgAr!" It screamed demonically.  
  
The wings folded back into Vincent's spine and his face returned to its normal pallor.  
  
He began breathing steadily.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Barret!" Red called.  
  
"Yo!" He replied.  
  
"We might have a problem here."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud was nearing the shore of Junon when he heard the Highwind's roar coming from behind him.  
  
He looked behind him to see the Highwind tearing through the air, an impressive sight even for someone who was currently running on water.  
  
As it neared Junon it veered off to the north, in the direction of Kalm.  
  
"CRAP!" Cloud swore.  
  
It could only mean one thing.  
  
Vincent had gotten into trouble and Cid had come to bail him out.  
  
But just how he had gotten into trouble was a mystery. Vincent didn't exactly go backpacking after it; he merely seemed to attract it.  
  
Tifa was going chew him up and spit him out if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Leaning forward again he drew his sword and held ready.  
  
Woe betides the monster that came in his way.  
  
"I sure as hell can't make it before them but I can try my best." He mumbled.  
  
As the chocobo ran onto the shore Cloud began making up a story.  
  
Cid would go along with the story without hesitation, he himself being a married man and taking the pains of it.  
  
"Okay, Vincent was feeling ill, or got hurt, depends on what happened to him, and I called up Cid and asked him to bring Vincent up to Kalm with the Highwind. Then I left because it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before Cid came blazing over the horizon and picked Vincent up. Perfect." Cloud didn't feel good about lying. He had never been quite able to tell one without hesitating. (Not to loved ones at least. Saying that you didn't have any spare gil to the local bum didn't count as lying. That was routine.)  
  
He came to an abrupt halt at the foot of the long mountain range that separated the northern region from the southern. A deep snow was on the other side, he remembered. He should be careful when traveling the land around Midgar. There was still the stray dragon in that area.  
  
He leaned forward again and Golden Down shot up the mountain slope.  
  
The sun was beginning to set as Cloud reached the top of mountain. The snow reflected the suns dying light into a dazzling array of colors. Even the black land of Midgar was covered in the pristine white snow. Cloud saw this sight from the top of a mountain peek, and he savored the moment until the night had taken over the sky. Then he pressed on once again, hoping that Tifa might have sympathy for someone with frostbite.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A pair of pale green eyes watched Cloud from the outskirts of Midgar.   
  
On a signal twelve others emerged from hiding around him, each with the same glowing eyes, each holding a sub machine-gun in their hands.  
  
"Lets move!" He yelled.  
  
They all rushed into the slums of Midgar, where the sounds of screams and gunshot echoed around the city in terrible unison. 


	4. The Snow Of Kalm

Chapter III: The Snow Of Kalm.  
  
  
  
Yuffie had armed herself with a shovel and thick clothes.  
  
She was building a barricade of snow and ice to "welcome" Cloud home.  
  
Shovelling all the snow in town (which everyone was very grateful for,) she laid it down in a straight line across the towns entrance to hold him out, while she threw a heavy barrage of snowballs at him. Eventually he would have to jump over the barricade, leaving his back exposed. Then, she would strike HARD! With Tifa's permission Yuffie had made an ice ball, just for that moment.  
  
The barricade itself was about the height of Yuffie's shoulder, so she could easily hide behind it.  
  
She scooped up a stray pile of snow and tossed it into a separate pile, out of which she make her snowballs.  
  
In the distance she heard the roar of engines. Hastily turning her head, she saw the Highwind flying across the plains of Midgar. At the speed it was going, the Highwind generated a strong gust below it, which tossed the snow upwards as the Highwind flew across it.  
  
Fear suddenly shot into Yuffie's eyes.  
  
That would put her barricade in ruins!  
  
She climbed over the over the barricade and waved her arms franticly.  
  
The Highwind continued on its course.  
  
"CRAP!" She swore, unaware that Cloud had said the same word not too long ago at the same spectacle.  
  
Yuffie turned around and ran for the barricade, as the Highwind was about to fly over her.  
  
She threw herself over the barricade and crawled as close to it as possible.  
  
The Highwind flew right over her, sending a nice amount of snow flying on top of Yuffie.  
  
"Right on target!" Barret yelled from the deck.  
  
Silently swearing from under a mass of snow, Yuffie picked herself up and looked up at the Highwind as it stopped in the town centre.  
  
The rope ladder was flung down and Yuffie got a good look at whom it was that had thrown it.  
  
Barret.  
  
It came as no surprise to her because it WAS him who had made fun of her from the deck.  
  
He began to descend from the Highwind cautiously, watching for any sudden movements made by Yuffie.  
  
Just as his foot touched the ground Yuffie threw a loose snowball at him. It struck him right in the back of the head. He grunted in pain and scooped up a bit of snow himself, but dropped it immediately as it became too hard to make a snowball with only one hand.  
  
Yuffie threw another snowball at him and was rewarded with a yelp of surprise as it hit Barret's cheek.  
  
"Truce!" He yelled, waving his arms to indicate surrender.  
  
Another snowball struck him but Yuffie did not throw it. Tifa had come out of the bar and was punishing Barret with snowball after snowball.  
  
"Ouch, yow. Stoppit! Peace, cease fire!" He cried.  
  
Yuffie actually took pity on the big brawny man as raised his arm to deflect another snowball.  
  
"Okay, that's enough Tifa." Yuffie called out.  
  
Yuffie barely managed to sidestep an oncoming snowball as Tifa turned her attention to Yuffie.  
  
"And why should I listen to you, oh great snow queen?" She replied, throwing another missile.  
  
"Traitor!" Yuffie yelled as she retaliated.  
  
Tifa jumped from the doorway where she had been kneeling and into the snow. She scooped up a handful of snow and was beginning to harden it when she was struck in the back by another snowball.  
  
She turned to face the thrower of the snowball. She saw a grinning Cid and Barret. Cid was down on one knee and was rolling another snowball, grinning from ear to ear. Barret was ploughing up the snow near him with his gun-arm to build a makeshift barrier.  
  
Yuffie gave a quick glance at Tifa, who nodded knowingly.  
  
They both threw their snowballs at cid simultaneously. Tifa's snowball struck Cid forehead, making him fall backwards in surprise. Yuffie's missed Cid completely and hit Vincent, who was climbing down the ladder slowly and weakly. In his shock, Vincent let go of the ladder and plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie cried as he crashed into the ground.  
  
Tifa dropped the snowball she was making and ran to Vincent. Cid and Barret stopped what they were doing and kneeled bye his side. Red XIII even peeked over the railing to see what had happened.  
  
Cid looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Nice going, Yuffie."  
  
"Yeah, couldn't you see he was hurt?" Barret added.  
  
"I, er, it was accident!" Yuffie sputtered. She realized that hesitating wasn't the best way to get people to believe her.  
  
"Yeah, why should we believe YOU?!" Cid countered.  
  
"Forget it, lets just get Vincent to 'is room." Barret said.  
  
"It was an ACCIDENT!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"Just get out of the way, pest," Cid hissed while picking Vincent up and slinging him over his shoulder. "God he's heavy." He grunted, staggering under Vincent's weight.  
  
Yuffie continued standing where she had ran to Vincent. They might as well have called her a bitch goddess for all that it mattered to her. For the past three years she had tolerated Cid and Barret bursting through the door and getting raving drunk whenever the thought came across their empty heads! Then she would have to listen to them call her "thief" and "pest" and numerous other names. Now they were doing it when they were SOBER! She could have understood it when they were drunk, but it was completely WRONG to do it when comprehending what you were doing. She kicked the snow irately.  
  
"Yuffie." A Voice called from the deck of the Highwind. "Could you help me down? Cid was supposed to but he forgot when he saw Barret being turned into a walking Mr. Frosty."  
  
Yuffie started at the voice but looked up to see a concerned Red XIII looking down at her pitifully. (He looked like a cat stuck up in a tree, but there wasn't going to be anyone to get him down.) This expression on a one-eyed flame red dog-like lion thing was almost too much for Yuffie to bear. A small grin cracked the surface of her severely pissed off attitude. She began climbing the rope ladder to carry Red down.  
  
"Never fear my waltzing mutt, for Yuffie is here to the rescue!" She called.  
  
Red XIII smiled as she approached the top. "For some reason I'm not too sure that's a good thing.  
  
As she grabbed the top of the railing Red XIII climbed onto her shoulders and dug his claws into some of the thicker leather clothes.  
  
"Going down." Yuffie said, wincing slightly as one of the claws grazed her shoulder.  
  
With the combined weight of Yuffie and Red, it was easy for Yuffie to suddenly slip on the wet and icy rope ladder.  
  
When they were about three meters from the ground Red jumped from Yuffie's shoulders and landed on his feet. Silently he walked into the bar and waited by doors the opening for her. Yuffie followed his example and also jumped, and fell right onto a patch of ice, where she slipped and fell on her behind.  
  
Slowly, while rubbing her sore rump, she walked to the bar where Red stood. He walked inside and she followed him.  
  
Barret and Cid were lying on the couches and was already sipping up their second beer, carefully ignoring the fact that Yuffie had entered. Tifa was behind the bar counter and was watching the pair suspiciously. The last time they had come here they had raided her stocks (it wasn't that much trouble considering she had forced Cloud to go out and kill a few monsters to replace the damage they had done, despite claims that she was mean, cruel and heartless.)  
  
Yuffie walked over to Tifa and asked after Vincent.  
  
"He's breathing normally, and doesn't seem to be hurt to badly. Did you really mean to hit him?" Tifa said lowly.  
  
"No, it was accident!" She a said slightly annoyed. Why did everyone find it so hard to believe? "I'm gonna go check on him."  
  
Despite the fact that Vincent already had home that wasn't too far away, Cloud had built a room for him in the bar, along with a room for everyone else in AVALANCHE. At his request, Vincent's room was at the end of the hallway with a door that Vincent had made especially for the room. It was a sturdy oak with intricate carvings of various monsters. At the bottom a pack of goblins ran wildly through some woods that formed an intricate pattern higher up. Around the center a dragon stood in a frightful stance. It seemed to reach towards you as you approached it from the hallway. But the most frightful part was the top. A horned demon head seemed to glower at anyone who dared to open the door. The eyes were made out of shards of black stone (which Yuffie had considered stealing before when she was REALLY bored), which added to the doors already immense intimidating nature.  
  
Hesitating slightly when she looked up the demon's head, Yuffie opened the door as silently as possible.  
  
When she walked through the door into Vincent's room the darkness overwhelmed her. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her. She looked franticly around for light switch. She pounded the wall where the light switch should have been.  
  
No light.  
  
She pulled out a fire materia and whispered the words that would activate the magic inside it. Fire flared out of nothingness to dissolve the darkness. While the fire burned Yuffie looked around the room for a light switch. None. There was only lots and lot of candles. Hastily, Yuffie lighted a small amount of candles before her spell dissipated. The darkness now only dominated parts of the room.  
  
Yuffie gasped at the things Vincent kept in his room. There was a round table in one corner with a pile of tomes and HUGE books on it, with bits of materia scattered here and there. A stone gargoyle stood in the opposite corner, facing the door. A large dresser stood by the door. It had the same carvings as the door, only more of them. And finally, Vincent bed stood in the middle of the room. Glowering demons were carved into the bedposts and other monsters into the woodwork.  
  
Vincent slept in his bed peacefully. Yuffie pulled out a chair from under the table and sat by his side. Even though SHE knew it was an accident, she still felt guilty. Watching him now, so blissfully peaceful, made her wonder what made him be the super anti-social man that everybody seemed to avoid even though he scarcely cared for anything other than beating himself on his head for things that he could not help. The candlelight added a slight tinge of colour to his pale ivory face. His black hair flowed luxuriously around him. The bandana still was tied around his head. The cape he wore was also still on him. She wondered why all his clothes were still on him for ehile.  
  
Then Yuffie realized it.  
  
They didn't care enough to take his clothes off. They just tossed him on his bed and put the covers on him and left.  
  
"Well, we'll just hafta do somethin' 'bout that, won't we?" Yuffie said while standing up. She drew back the covers and began removing some of the less necessary clothes. She removed the cloak and tossed it in the direction of the dresser. She pulled off his boots and set the by the bedside. His shirt flew across the room and landed on the dresser. Yuffie blushed deeply at the sight of his bare chest. She wondered if she should take off his pants. She decided against it in fear of being called a pervert already as it was. She undid the bandana knowing that it would hurt him when awakened. She put it on one of the bedposts while watching Vincent\s slow breathing. She put the covers back on him and continued watching him. She didn't notice that the door opened slightly and Red come in. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Yuffie.  
  
Only when he nudged her leg did she become aware that she was not alone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yuffie whispered.  
  
"I was going to check on you in your room, but you weren't there. So I guessed that you were here." He replied.  
  
"Am I that predictable?" She pondered.  
  
"Not really, Tifa told me where you were when I asked her." He grinned.  
  
She sat down in the chair again and turned her head to meet the one of Red XIII's.  
  
"Do you believe me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course I do." He said comfortingly. "You may be a thief at times but from my experience with you I doubt you would intentionally throw a snowball at him when he was healthy unless he threw one at you. You know that he has suffered inconceivably more than anyone in you've ever known, and he makes it worse for himself everyday. No, only someone truly cruel would really try to hurt Vincent in a way that mattered. I believe that you did not intentionally hit him."  
  
Yuffie sighed. "Thanks."  
  
Red looked up at her face.  
  
"Vincent has been a little odd lately. Two months ago he asked me to conduct a study on demons and, if I found anything, Chaos." He said.  
  
Yuffie looked back up at Vincent. His eyes fluttered slightly.  
  
"What did you find out?" She whispered.  
  
"The demons do not or, more correctly, did not obey the laws of the Ancients. Their souls did not return to planet. Long ago they lived among the Ancients in a wary peace. But the differences finally got between them and war erupted. ALL the demons were killed, except Chaos, who escaped. He alone defied the way of the lifestream. His soul wandered the planet in search of someone who could contain him." He said.  
  
"Vincent." Yuffie said in horror.  
  
"The demons had a strange resemblance with Jenova. When they were dead they possessed another body and changed it to resemble itself. This way the Demons achieved immortality."  
  
"But if they were immortal, how could the Ancients win?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Red looked down at the floor for a moment before answering.  
  
"They destroyed their souls."  
  
Yuffie gasped at this.  
  
"B, b, but that's horrible! They not only killed them off, but also destroyed their souls!" Yuffie's perfectly innocent image of Aeris was shattered.  
  
"But is it any better to steal someone's body before their soul can achieve its true potential?" Red countered.  
  
"No." Yuffie muttered. This seemed way passed her morals and ethics. "But what does this have with Vincent?" She asked.  
  
Red sighed.  
  
"Chaos is tying to take over Vincent's body. And since there are no Ancients around to destroy his soul, he could well succeed where Sephiroth failed. Also, because of the Demons resemblance to Jenova, he could restore her."  
  
"Bring Jenova back!" Yuffie said in horror.  
  
"But there is a way WE can destroy Chaos. The Demon needs to be killed by someone when Vincent morphs into him. Then Chaos's soul would be forced to leave Vincent once and foe all. We could then trap him in an item or destroy his soul utterly before he finds another host." He said.  
  
"But what would happen to Vincent?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Red looked down at the floor sadly before looking back up at Yuffie.  
  
"He would die." He said with an unnatural calm. 


	5. The LoS Massacre

Chapter IV: The LoS Massacre.  
  
  
  
Reno walked across the corpse-strewn streets of the sector 3 slums. Looking at the sill-burning houses and seeing the remorselessness in which the whole thing had happened struck him as... Evil. He hadn't seen something like happen since Sephiroth had waged a one-man war against the ShinRa. Bodies lay on the ground everywhere. Reno had stepped on something mushy a couple of times but didn't dare to look down at what it was. So far three of four sectors were attacked by people with guns, and by the looks of it, big ones. The other sector had been completely killed by a man with a pair of daggers.  
  
Only one man.  
  
The survivors of the attack claimed that three groups of men armed with guns attack Sector one, two and three simultaneously. The remaining one went over to Sector four alone. The result had been the cruellest massacre in the history of Midgar. Children had their throats slit; the horror retained its look upon them even in death. severed limbs lay in terrible patterns on the ground. He had already looked at them and was not pleased.  
  
He took out his cell phone and dialled Elena's number.  
  
--Ring----Ring----ring---click,  
  
"Hello?" Elena asked dubiously.  
  
"Hey." Reno answered.  
  
"Reno." Elena sighed.  
  
That's not right; she knew that only he and Rude knew her cell number.  
  
"What's up?" He asked. "You sound thoroughly spooked."  
  
"We found out who did this." Elena said.  
  
Relief surged through his body.  
  
"Who was it?" He asked, suddenly struck by another thought. "How do you know who did it?"  
  
"As for question number one, the group is some freakos that call themselves the LoS. As for number two," Elena paused. "I, it was carved into the mayors face."  
  
"What!" Reno exploded. The thought of anyone being cruel enough to do something like that made him slightly ill. Sure, he had done some terrible things himself, but those had been orders from above, this was out of free will. The mayor himself was kind man that had survived the rise and fall of ShinRa. The idea that anyone could actually do something like that to him made a wave of nausea pass through him. It took him a while to realize that Elena was describing the scene.  
  
".Eyes gouged out, letters slashed deep into the skin. We found 'im hanging from a flagpole. I guess we can rule out an open casket." It appalled him that she could stand there and make jokes about the grisly image that formed in his mind. Reno shivered.  
  
"Meet me at the headquarters." He finished.  
  
Reno folded hi phone and put it back into his pocket. He turned and walked towards his helicopter.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Reeve paced his office in silence.  
  
He had been wakened VERY early by a hasty saying report that the slums had been attacked. Since then he had been pacing around the entire building, waiting for more information. He walked over to the window overlooking the city he now controlled.  
  
In the four years that Reeve had been in Midgar he had turned the city from a conglomerate, terror filled regime into a semi-democratic government. He had united the entire eastern continent into a single, working nation. He now stood in the enormous office that had once belonged to the two former tyrants of Midgar. Looking down at the streets of Midgar was a much better now than it had been when he had come to power. From his vantage point he could see the reconstruction of Sector seven. The labor had been colour. Peacefully, the people walked down the streets, oblivious to the horror that had undergone below them.  
  
The numbers of the dead had continued to vary throughout the entire morning. Survivors had related a terrible story. So far the wounded had been estimated at twenty-seven and that estimate never changed once, except for down.  
  
This would be difficult to explain to the public. An immediate protest would begin to try to remove him from presidency. He sighed.  
  
Ring.  
  
Reeves jumped at the sound of his cell phone.  
  
Ring.  
  
He pulled it out of his pocket and unfolded it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh. We got them good, Ne?"  
  
A flash of brief fury went through Reeve.  
  
"Who are you?" Reeve yelled at the phone.  
  
"You're local terrorist organization."  
  
Click.  
  
"Reeve? REEVE!" Reno yelled.  
  
It took Reeve a while to comprehend what had happened.  
  
"Reno?" He asked questioningly.  
  
"REE- ve?"  
  
"Yes?" Reeve said, now completely recovered.  
  
"Err, how are you?"  
  
"Quite fine thank you. Did you find anything?"  
  
"We found out who did it. A faction called LoS."  
  
"I see. Did you find anything else?" Los? What an odd name, Reeve thought. Even AVALANCHE was better than that.  
  
"Not really. The Survivors say that only thirteen people did this, but that's impossible. We suspect delusions."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"We're coming back now, but we can return if there's anything else."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. See ya in a bit." Reeve folded up his phone and put it on his desk.  
  
He sat down in his chair and spun around in circles. He let himself sink deeper into the comfy chair and relaxed a bit.  
  
"What the HELL am I gonna do?" Reeve said to himself.  
  
He spun around again. It was a nervous habit he had. He picked up a pen and began tracing the lines on his palm. That was a bored habit of his.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" He repeated.  
  
A thought struck him. He lunged for his phone as he spun past it.  
  
He missed.  
  
He did, however, get a handy paperweight.  
  
He climbed out of his chair (immediately regretting it,) and picked up his phone and tossed the paperweight on the table. He dialled a number and held the phone to his ear.  
  
--Ring----ring----ring----ring----ring----ring--  
  
"GOD, are they always this slow to answer the phone?"  
  
--Ring---click.  
  
"Hello?" A gruff voice said.  
  
" Hello, Barret."  
  
"Reeve?"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Since when did YOU become a smart ass?"  
  
"When I found out I was talking to you." A brief chuckle from Barret. "Can I talk to Cloud?"  
  
"Sure. EY! CLOUD, REEVE WANTS TA TALK TO WID YA!"  
  
Reeve waited as Barret put the phone on a table and Cloud picked it up.  
  
"Eh." He greeted.  
  
"Eh." Reeve mimicked.  
  
Reeve heard Cloud laugh slightly at this and said something that he couldn't hear.  
  
"Good to hear from you. Heard you were doing pretty well down in Midgar."  
  
"I am, but I'd like to ask for your help again. You up to it?"  
  
"Actually, no. Vincent got chewed up by something and he's up in his room sleeping, the others, I guess, didn't bring their weapons. Of course, me, Tifa 'n' Yuffie could help but that wouldn't compensate for the rest."  
  
Panic filled Reeve. He needed help NOW!  
  
"When can you be ready?" He asked  
  
"Well, Vincent is a fast healer, so he should be ready to walk at the very least by tomorrow. I can send Cid, Barret and Red back now, but they won't be back by mid-day tomorrow. We can be there late tomorrow." He said Helpfully.  
  
"Thank you." He a\said and hung up on him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent walked through the ShinRa mansion. It was clean and monster free, oddly enough.  
  
"Welcome." A voice said that echoed around the room.  
  
Vincent jumped slightly at the sound of another's voice. He saw that a man was standing on the staircase regarding him with pale green eyes.  
  
Despite being immensely relieved that it was not one of his beastly transformations, he was still on guard against this curios person.  
  
The man walked down the staircase slowly, with an odd smile slapped on his features.  
  
Vincent's hand reached instinctively to his pistol.  
  
"You won't need that." The man said as Vincent pulled the pistol free.  
  
The man raised his hand and Vincent felt an immense force pull at the pistol. He let go in surprise.  
  
The pistol flew across the room and into the strange man's waiting hand. Vincent felt the fear creep through him again. He had no idea why he would be so afraid about being killed in a anotherdream. But it was there now, and he felt it now more than ever.  
  
The man pointed the gun at Vincent and pulled the trigger.  
  
As he felt the bullet impact upon his chest Vincent heard the laughter ring around him again.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent sat up bolt upright in the bed. The fear stood out obviously on his face. Sweat beads rolled down his face.  
  
Yuffie jumped with surprise at this. She stood up and pushed Vincent back down into the bed. She heard silent sobs from him. Pure confusion was slapped across Yuffie's face. Vincent, crying? He was the last one to be sent into crying by a dream. He was also the least person likely to cry if you kicked him hard between the legs for that matter. Red was right, Yuffie thought; some scary shit is going on with Vincent.  
  
His hand shot out as she was about to sit back down. It grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close.  
  
"Don't let them take me." He pleaded. "Don't leave."  
  
Yuffie saw the abject terror in his eyes and shivered. She laid down on the bed next to him and laid her arm across his quivering body. As he felt her cool skin against him he relaxed. She began to sit up again but Vincent held onto her.  
  
"Don't leave." He pleaded.  
  
Yuffie remembered the look of terror on his face. She laid back down and listened to Vincent's steady breathing. slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	6. Growing Disturbances

Chapter V: Growing Disturbances.  
  
  
  
A shadow moved through the deep bowels of Vincent's scarred mind. Three other shadows followed it. The four beings had no mass here, merely minds. And only one used theirs to any long extent.  
  
The first shadow stopped.  
  
It sensed something wrong.  
  
It sensed... Another.  
  
There was something inside the mind of Vincent. The shadow probed the blackness in search of the new presence. An immense force pulled at the shadows attention. Finally a pair of pale green eyes came into focus from the darkness. The shadow peered curiously them. They certainly didn't look like his master's eyes, and the last time the shadow checked up on humans he found out that only one could occupy a mind at once. But Vincent was... special. The eyes stared at the shadow with great interest. A sound suddenly rang out from the depths of Vincent mind.  
  
"I am coming for you!"  
  
The eyes faded and the presence disappeared.  
  
The shadow looked at the darkness that had once been occupied by the odd eyes.  
  
"THIS IS NOT RIGHT, I COME FOR OTHERS, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" The shadow said.  
  
"WHO IS FOOLHARDY ENOUGH TO COME AFTER US?" One of the other shadows pondered.  
  
"YOU SAW IT TOO?" The first shadow asked.  
  
"YOU TEND TO NOTICE BIG PALE GREEN EYES THAT PULL YOU'RE ATTENTION AWAY FROM OTHER THINGS." It answered.  
  
"HOW CAN THE MASTER HAVE OTHERS HERE?" The another said.  
  
"THE ANSWER IS THAT THE MASTER DID NOT HAVE ANOTHER HERE." The last answered.  
  
"SOMEONE KNOWS ABOUT US?" One of the others said. "KINSMEN?" He added hopefully.  
  
The first shadow shuddered at the thought of another demon who actually knew about him.  
  
"NO." It said. "THEY ARE ALL GONE. DEAD. WE REMAIN. WE LEFT THEM!"  
  
The others considered for a moment what a fellow demon would do to them.  
  
"WHAT WILL THE MASTER DO?" One said.  
  
"THE MASTER OBVIOUSLY DOES NOT KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED." The first shadow stated.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Another asked.  
  
"FOR HE HAS NOT LOCKED HIMSELF IN A COFFIN."  
  
A slight snigger came from the darkness.  
  
"I WONDER, HAS IT LEFT?"  
  
"WE MUST WARN THE MASTER."  
  
"BUT HOW?"  
  
"THE ONLY WAY WE CAN."  
  
"WHICH IS...?"  
  
"WE MUST DIVERT THE HATRED FROM HIMSELF AND US TO THIS ENTITY."  
  
"AND THIS WARNS HIM HOW?"  
  
"IT DOES NOT."  
  
"THEN WHY DO WE BOTHER?"  
  
"FOR IF THE MASTER TURNS HIS HATE AND FURY TO OTHER THINGS THAN HIMSELF, THEN HE WON'T NEED US TO CREATE A MONSTER OUT OF HIM, HE WILL DO IT HIMSELF. HE WOULD DO EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO DESTROY THIS UNKNOWN ENTITY. EVEN DESTROY THOSE HE WOULD CONSIDER "LOVED ONES". THEN WE WILL NOT NEED TO WARN HIM."  
  
"THE MASTER HOLD ONLY MEMORIES DEAR. WE KNOW THIS. NOTHING WILL STOP HIM."  
  
"IT IS THE MEMORIES WE MUST EXPLOIT TO MAKE HIM HATE." The last shadow said.  
  
"LET US BEGIN."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Tifa woke up early. She knew it was early because Cloud had just escaped from Cid and Berret and had flung himself down on the bed. He didn't take his clothes off, he just flopped down and fell asleep. She tried closing her eyes again.  
  
Still awake.  
  
She imagined standing in one of the ShinRa elevators with the elevator music on. THAT was usually enough to make her fall asleep.  
  
Cloud started snoring.  
  
"This is too much." She muttered and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and put it on.  
  
She pushed the door open and walked down the stairs. Cid lay on one of the couches with a bottle of beer still clutched in his hand. His light snore was barely audible over Barret's. Barret had not fared as well as Cid. He had passed out cold on floor.  
  
"Damn." Tifa whispered.  
  
Cid and Red were supposed to get their weapons back on the other continent. But there was Cid on the couch and Red had probably deemed it useless to try and wake him up and gone to bed in his room. It was certainly safer this way. Reeve would just have to wait.  
  
She walked over to the bar and began making a pot of coffee. She sliced a few pieces of bread and began making breakfast for everyone.  
  
At that exact moment a shrill scream rang throughout the bar.  
  
Tifa dropped the knife and ran towards the source of the sound.  
  
She ran (accidentally) over Beret's chest and up the stairs. When she got to the hallway Cloud opened the door from their room with his sword in hand. She past him and grabbed his shoulder. Cloud immediately began running behind her in stumbling way. As they neared the source of the noise Yuffie ran out of Vincent's room and slammed the door shut. Something slammed itself against the door. Small pieces of wood flew from door. She turned her head to Tifa and Cloud.  
  
"Help?"  
  
The thing on the other side slammed itself against the door and it exploded.  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
A purple head popped out of the room and glanced at the terrified Yuffie. The head was long with two horn sticking out of its head. It opened its mouth to reveal a terrifying array of fangs. It began to walk out of Vincent's room. It had the form of a human with spider like qualities. It walked on all fours, crawling across the floor. Ebony wings Spread out as it crawled out of the room. In a way it resembled Chaos, but it was missing the essential demon like quality. It simply looked like Chaos had taken a dip into a mako reactor and survived. Tifa paused at the sight.  
  
"Chaos?" She asked questionably.  
  
The head turned quickly in her direction.  
  
"Not Chaossss!" I howled. "Vinsssent!"  
  
It began crawling towards Tifa. As it came closer Tifa noticed that it also had a vicious supply of long claws that it scratched into the floor.  
  
"You all look at ussss with differently than the otherssss!" It hissed. "Now we shall look at you through different eyessss!"  
  
It Jumped through the air as it finished. The claws pointed at Tifa in anticipation.  
  
Cloud pushed Tifa to the side and swiped at the monster with his sword.  
  
The monster took the blow directly across the face and fell on top of Cloud. For a moment it laid silently. Then it moved. It pushed itself upward and began to shake away the shock of the blow. It looked down at Cloud and a fiendish smile crept up its face.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
It raised its hand and began too ready the finishing blow.  
  
Tifa fist flew out and slammed into the beast before she knew what had happened. Its head dangled limply for a while then it raised again.  
  
"Tifa? Cloud?"  
  
It climbed off of cloud and turned.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
It clasped one hand to its head.  
  
"No. Nononooo..." It turned towards Cloud and Tifa. "This wasn't supposed to happ-"  
  
A change went over the face of the thing that had appeared to be Vincent. The face seemed to tremor slightly and the demonic eyes that Vincent always had when he morphed clouded over and changed. Instead of taking their normal color of red they turned into a inky black that gleamed in the light. It bared its fangs at Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Then it stood rigid. The eyes clouded over again but didn't really take any color. Suddenly it jumped to its feet and screamed. Blood splattered on to the walls from the open wound across his face.  
  
"Nooooooooooo..." And then collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
Yuffie was the first to recover from the shock of what had happened. She stood up and dusted herself off. Then she ran over to where Vincent layed. She kneeled by his side and looked at him. She attentively touched his skin too see if he was alright.  
  
As soon as she touched him his body under went the metamorphosis that always happens when Vincent morphs. The claws melted back into his hand and the wing folded into his spine. His skin changed from purple to ivory and the fangs shrank into normal teeth. The blood oozing down his face returned to its normal color.  
  
He opened his eyes momentarily.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
His amber eyes closed.  
  
"Can somebody PLEASE tell what's going on here?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Ask Red." Yuffie muttered as she began dragging Vincent into his room.  
  
"Oh for the love of," Cloud said exasperatedly. He walked over to Vincent and picked him up. He walked into Vincent's room and slung him on the bed. "There." He said and stormed out of the room.  
  
Yuffie walked into the room and sat down in the chair still was miraculously still in place.  
  
Tifa stood in the doorway watching her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay in here after that?" Tifa asked.  
  
"He's out cold. Why?"  
  
"But he was like that when we first put him in here. Maybe he'll do it again."  
  
"He won't." A stern voice said from behind her.  
  
Tifa jumped at the sound.  
  
"Red." She gasped, still getting her breath that she had lost from the shock.  
  
"Something has happened to Vincent that is concerning Chaos and the others."  
  
"Wha?" Tifa and Yuffie said at the same time.  
  
"Vincent and his "Friends", as Cid puts them, have made this entity out of necessity."  
  
"Wha?" They repeated.  
  
"Vincent can only do this once because it is very tiring to create a new being." Red said curtly.  
  
"Ahh." Tifa said.  
  
"I see..." Yuffie muttered, who really didn't see.  
  
"The thing they made sleeps for now, but it will awaken sooner or later to do what it was made for."  
  
This threw Tifa and Yuffie into confusion again. "Huh?" "What?"  
  
Red sighed weakly.  
  
"He's safe for now, but he might not always be that way."  
  
He turned and walked back into the hall.  
  
"That's some freaky shit." Yuffie muttered and turned her gaze to the sleeping Vincent. The wound on his face was still bleeding freely. She tore a long piece of cloth from Vincent's already tattered pants. She tied it loosely across the wound. As she looked at the sleeping man below her she could hardly believe that this person could be human one second, then a blood thirsty beast the next. She sat back down in the chair and watched him. Her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep once more.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"THIS WAS NOT THE WAY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN." One of the shadows said angrily.  
  
"WE DID NOT WANT THIS MONSTROSITY AMONG US!" Another said.  
  
"We heeeeear you." The voice said. the words seemed to echo around the room.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" The biggest shadow called out into the darkness.  
  
"We are Vinsssent!" It replied.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The shadow persisted.  
  
"You made usssss."  
  
"WE DID?"  
  
"We are the merging between you and Vinssssent. We have come to do what you cannot. Replassssse the massster!" It said sinisterly.  
  
"WE CANNOT ALLOW THIS."  
  
"Foolssss. We are you!"  
  
A hissing laughter echoed around the darkness. 


	7. N'zac Zann

Chapter VI: N'zac Zann.  
  
  
  
A hooded figure stood obstinately in the valley near Kalm. It wore a black cloak that revealed nothing about the person inside. It simply stood and looked toward the stars. The only thing that disturbed the perfect semidry was a long silver sheath. It was a beautifully forged thing that spanned nearly six feet long. Various rune and symbols had been etched into the sheath. The sword handle that stuck out from the sheath was bound in black leather and was long enough for two hands to grip it. It was also riddled with symbols.  
  
Over the horizon a group of people riding chocobos appeared. At this time of the night they were hardy distinguishable from the darkness, but the figure sensed their presence. Its head turned from the sky and to the oncoming riders. The figure raised an arm and muttered a few words and a brilliant light surrounded him. The light glinted off is arm and reflected the light. As the riders approached him the figure dropped his hand and the light faded.  
  
"You are late." The figure spoke. Its voice was strangely metallic, like a machine.  
  
"We sensed something amiss with our mentally challenged friend." The leading rider stated.  
  
"Was it serious?" The figure asked.  
  
"No, but it seemed like trouble at the time."  
  
"Is Chaos still there?" The figure continued.  
  
"All of 'em. When do we get payment, Mech'ead?"  
  
"You know very well what my real name is. I will thank you to use it." The figure said irritably.  
  
"Alright, alright. Jazac Na, ya happy?"  
  
"You have known me for years, Gerald, am I ever happy?" The figure said a mocking tone.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Is the task I have given you complete?"  
  
"Aye, four sectors are nutin but memories now."  
  
"Will they know who did it?"  
  
This question brought harsh laughter to the riders.  
  
"If they don' know who dun it by now then they must be blind!"  
  
The figure stood silently, waiting for the laughter to die down.  
  
"Does Vincent suspect anything?"  
  
"Listen, right now only the Turks 'n' Reeve knows what happened there, but in a few days the entire globe will know what we kin do." More laughter erupted from the others. "Are we gonna cut 'n' run, or stay 'n' start a reign of terror? 'Cause we can y' know. Ain't got any problem with that."  
  
The figure raised a hand and drew back the hood that covered his head. Behind the mask of shadows it had been wearing there lurked an even darker face. The upper left portion of the figures face was a dark purple color, the eye a glowing red slit as it glared at Gerald fiercely. The rest was mess of shining metal. The mouth that might have once been normal now had long steel fangs jutting down on the outside of his mouth. While the left eye blazed red the other was simply black. Steel strands had replaced hair long ago. It held its hair up with a blue bandana. In some places there was small lights flashed on and off. It raised a hand to reveal that it too was pure steel. Serrated claws were at the end of each finger. It was the exact opposite of Vincent Valentine. The moonlight spilled over the steel to make a myriad of small lights.  
  
"Right. You have no problems with staying here. But you are not the leader here, nor shall you ever be will I still walk this planes ground. We will take over Midgar, as I promised, but I must also take my revenge over Vincent. I am the leader. I order, you obey. Understood?"  
  
Gerald glared back at the gleaming figure before him. He climbed down from the chocobo and pulled out two long, crystal knives.  
  
"Oh yes. I understand. You're afraid o' them AVALANCHE fellars over in Kalm. Huh, some leader."  
  
"They killed your master, didn't they?" The figure said mockingly.  
  
This seemed to strike some hidden nerve in Gerald. He charged at the figure and swiped at its midriff with the daggers. The cloaked figure moved like lightning, sidestepping and tripping the enraged Gerald at the same time. The metallic hand grabbed the sword handle and drew it. Gerald was back on his feet with his daggers flaying. He spun around with his right arm outstretched and the other ready to stab upwards. The figure didn't even seem to move. The daggers flew right passed its head and he swiped at a dagger with the sword. The handle stayed in Gerald's hand, but the blade exploded into countless crystal shards. Before he could react further the figure's left hand shot out and stabbed Gerald deep in the chest with its claws. He felt himself be raised as if he was a feather and heard the sword being put back into the sheath. He tried stabbing into steel hand back the blade couldn't seem to get any purchase on it. Each time he stabbed down the blade slid off the shining metal. The figure brought its other hand to Gerald's forehead and called out to the riders.  
  
"I reward everyone who serves me well, but I wall also punish where it is needed."  
  
The claws sank deep into Gerald's head and five crimson rivers flowed from his head.  
  
"Witness as I punish the man who thought he could battle me and win."  
  
The claws were pulled down through Gerald's face, and blood oozed down onto the shining metal. He fell to the ground, the pain searing into his skull as his last minutes were upon him.  
  
The figure turned its head to the group of riders behind him, fiendish delight stamped on his face.  
  
"Anybody feeling loyal tonight? Anybody want to join their fallen leader? No?" He said.  
  
Silence answered him.  
  
"Right, then I am now your leader. You will obey with obedience, loyalty and efficiency. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
There was a mumbled answer from the riders as he finished.  
  
"My name is Jazac Na, but that name has been dead for decades. My name to you now is," He turned his head to the sky and shouted. "MECH-HEAD!"  
  
The others shouted with their new leader, watching him curiously as he cast away the cloak and spread a pair of huge ebony wings.  
  
"Tonight we leave for Midgar, to claim what is ours!"  
  
The wings flapped energetically to lift their owner from the ground. His entire body shined in the moonlight as he rose in the air, then he dived sharply and glided near the ground, flapping his wings when he began to descend again.  
  
The rider looked undecided for moment then one stepped off their chocobo and picked up Gerald's dagger. He climbed back onto his chocobo and followed his leader. The rest followed him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Red XIII padded into Vincent's room. He walked up to the chair Yuffie had been sitting in. To his puzzlement she was not there. A whimper in the bed brought his attention upwards. He poked his head over the bed covers and found himself staring at Yuffie's back.  
  
"So that's where she is." He muttered.  
  
He took the chair in his mouth and dropped it near the table in the corner. He sat in the chair and began looking through the books that Vincent had accumulated during his time out in the open. Many looked severely ancient and were riddled with strange symbols and markings. However it was on one particular tome that he found a mixture of Cetra writing and the odd symbols. He held up a paw to the time worn book and uttered one word.  
  
"Translation."  
  
The words in the book glowed instantly. Its radiance increased to a point that Red had to shield his eye from it. Then it died down. Red peered at the book curiously. The pages that had once been filled with symbols and unreadable letters were now translated into common English. Red began reading to himself.  
  
"The Demons of the north call themselves the Kala sat. They are the bestial wolf-like beings that stalk the forests at night. To the south of our great capital are a mixed a tribe which call themselves the N'zac Zann, which means the great ones in their crude language. This tribe contains demons of all the six types known to us. They have signed a secret alliance against us, the Kala sat and the. We have made preparations for any treachery planned by the cruel people of the coast."  
  
On the other side of the book there appeared to be a later writing.  
  
"We have slain the great one that was called phazung, but the other five great demon warriors remain. Nothing can stop them in the heat of battle. They were greatly outnumbered on the field where we ambushed them, but they killed off the ambush and escaped to warn the others in their vile tribe. The chance for defeating our elusive foe was lost, along with many lives."  
  
Red turned the page.  
  
"Four of the demons blood warriors have surrendered to us. They asked only that they could leave the land unharmed. In return they slew the remaining blood warrior and revealed the location the enemy's army. We have the demons in our custody now; they have given their names freely. Galian beast of the Kala sat, Hellmasker of the N'zac Zann, Death Gigas of the N'zac Zann and."  
  
"Chaos of the N'zac Zann." Vincent finished behind him. "If you wanted to borrow my book you could have asked instead of sneaking in here in the dead of the night and taking a quick peek."  
  
Red XIII jumped at the sound Vincent's voice.  
  
"You were a bit, indisposed at the moment when I would have asked you the question. So, you have read these words and understood them?" Red replied.  
  
"I never understood the words, he did."  
  
Red nodded his furry head. There was no doubt who he was.  
  
"The real question is if my four friends killed this fifth blood warrior or whatever, what happened to its spirit?" Vincent pondered. 


	8. New Awakenings

Chapter VII: New awakenings.  
  
  
  
Barret hazarded to open his. Nope, not worth it. He closed them again. He moaned. For some reason he had a pain in his chest.  
  
"Get off your ass if you want breakfast, no ones gonna bring it to ya." Cloud said from the bar.  
  
Barret heard a pair of feet walk towards him.  
  
""I'll give you some coffee but that's it."  
  
He tried once again to open his eyes.  
  
"Heartless bastard." He muttered while sitting up. "I'll get you one day. Rest assured. I will."  
  
The room span around his head in a vicious blur. His heard cracked in pain. Altogether he was pretty hungover. Cloud offered him a cup. Barret grabbed it, spilling coffee over his hand.  
  
"Shit." He swore.  
  
He looked around him in a futile attempt to take in his surroundings, but it hurt his eyes to focus them further than the coffee cup. Seeming how he couldn't really do anything else, he quaffed the drink and staggered to his feet. He squinted hard and tried again to look around. Tifa was sitting down on a bar stool and Cloud was beside her. Red lay on the floor near the door. Cid was still blissfully sleeping. Barret grinned maliciously. He walked slowly towards the couch that Cid was sleeping on. He grabbed it by the bottom and lifted. Cid slid off the couch and fell on to the floor, spilling beer all over it..  
  
Thud!  
  
"¤%&*Ing shit!" He swore. "Come on, own up, who did it!"  
  
He looked up at the grinning Barret and scowled at him.  
  
"If you weren't twice my size I'd kick ya where it hurts."  
  
"I suppose you would." Cloud said as he brought another cup of coffee for Cid.  
  
"Ah. Cloud, there's a fine example of a KIND person." Cid remarked while glowering at Barret.  
  
"Yes. I'm glad I never turned out to be a screwed up Sephy clone that killed the man he was based on, stole the sword of a dead friend AND can't control his own wife, but still conveniently kind." Barret countered neatly. Tifa shot him a glance that made him cower slightly.  
  
Cid grinned.  
  
"Okay, maybe he's not so kind, but at least he doesn't toss his friends out of bed, er, couch."  
  
Barret knew at this point he had lost the argument. And Tifa and Cloud were looking at him funny. They kept clenching their fists. It was beginning to make him feel nervous.  
  
"Barret, shut up before you inadvertently start a war you cannot win." Red said from his spot near the door. "Three against one do not make good odds. Even you are the size of a refrigerator."  
  
Barret look at the flame red canine lying on the floor his eye closed.  
  
"And don't stare at me."  
  
Barret looked at Tifa and Cloud.  
  
"Sorry." He said meekly.  
  
Tifa continued to look at him funny, but Cloud smiled at him briefly, before attacking an omelette. Barret looked longingly at the hot food.  
  
"Tifa," He began.  
  
"No." She said sternly.  
  
"Please?" He pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Cruel. All of you. Eeeevil. Naaaasty. Meeean."  
  
"Oh my good god, we're cruel mean and nasty. Please forgive us o' great Barret." Cid said sarcastically.  
  
"Betcha anythang that Sephiroth started out that way. Killed a couple o' people an' said those exact same words to the people aroun' 'im." Barret muttered while rummaging through Tifa's kitchen to eat. A pastry presented itself as a likely target. He swiped it and sat down munching happily.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Yuffie had put her arm over him again in her sleep. Probably thought he was a teddy bear or something, he thought. He turned his head and looked at her face. Her hair slid sown over her face and shone in the morning light as it snuck in through the window. Her eyelids flickered slightly in sleep as dreamt some sweet dream. He would never be able to have what others called dreams. Only nightmares. Over and over had the figure with the green eyes killed him in that wretched mansion. Except once. Before he woke up he remembered cornering the figure and grabbing him by the throat. He felt himself change into the being that he had changed into earlier that day. Then he killed the figure. Killed him in every way he could think of in his blind rage. And it had made him feel strangely complete. Giddy with a happiness that he had never felt before. Then he woke up to the nightmare of his eternal curse.  
  
He pushed her arm off him and climbed out of bed. He felt strangely cold. Vincent looked down and saw that he nearly completely nude. He blushed at what Red XIII might have thought earlier. He looked around the room franticly for his clothes.  
  
He found them tossed on the dresser. His crimson eyes blinked as he looked at the tattered cape that he wore. He picked it up and looked at it. How had it gotten that way? He dubiously regarded the rest of his attire. They were all tattered or cut in some way or other. Perhaps he had clawed at them in his other form? As he pondered this the clothes mysteriously found a way onto him. When he gave up speculating the mystery he found that he had absent-mindedly put his shirt, coat and cape on and was now pulling the steel boots over his feet.  
  
Yuffie moaned lightly in sleep and stretched luxuriously. Vincent turned and walked to the bed and watched as Yuffie slowly began to wake up. He stood and watched as Yuffie opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning." He said.  
  
"I always wondered what you did late at night. I'm disappointed." Yuffie said while grinning.  
  
Vincent was slightly puzzled for while then he got it. A rare smile crept over his face.  
  
"You're foul."  
  
"I don't plead with women not to leave."  
  
Vincent stood silently at this. When did this happen? The smile faded from his face. Now that he thought about it he didn't even know why she was here in the first place.  
  
"Did I really?" He asked dubiously.  
  
"Watery eyes 'n' everythin'. Struck a maternal nerve in me. Had to stay. All because of some freaky dream of yours." She said solemnly.  
  
More silence. He was beginning to remember it all. His eyes narrowed in anger at the memory of him sobbing in the night because he had a bad dream.  
  
"Would you please leave now?" He asked.  
  
Yuffie looked at him with concern.  
  
"You alright Vinnie?"  
  
He turned his amber eyes at her.  
  
"Leave."  
  
Yuffie nodded and got off the bed. She pushed open what was left of the door and walked out.  
  
Vincent stood adamantly still and stared at the tattered remains off his cloak. It was still long and easily reached the ground, but it made him look mean and cruel in his present state of mind. He looked down at his clawed hand. Then he looked at his normal one. Someone was tampering with his head, that was for sure. Someone strong enough to make Chaos nervous. He thought of the green-eyed figure that plagued his sleep. He felt swift fury shoot through his limbs. He felt red hot with anger. He felt the claws grow out of his fingertips and his face contort into a snout with fangs. The wings flew out from his spine and his body turned black and thin. He felt an immense and fearful energy flow through him, all the while he felt another person trying to wrest control from him. He knew that this was not one of the normal demons that lurked within him. It was more something fearsome and vicious than even Chaos. He waged a mental battle with something that descended beyond even himself. This was worse than the monsters that Hojo had made. It was pure hate, a being that incapable of anything other than rage. But since there were already four demons in his head he wondered how a fifth could get in there. He discarded this idea as it made him nervous. He continued his mental battle with this unknown being. The sheer willpower that he had acquired in his experiences with Chaos and the others paid off against the other. He felt the being be beaten down by his mental prowess and his body return to normal.  
  
Vincent fell to his knees and panted. He sucked in air franticly, as he always did after a battle with one of the demons.  
  
He rose to his feet and dusted himself off. As he did so he found out what he would do about all of this mental havoc.  
  
Today he would leave his friends to search for the green-eyed man.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Deep down below Midgar a computer flicked on. It started its pre-determined program that had been made so many years ago. It began the laborious task of waking its underlings. Soon the entire room was alight with glowing computer screens. Finally, the master computer flicked on. Its screen stayed white for moment then its programs began kicking in. Then three words appeared on the screen in large black writing. Project Rebirth complete.  
  
A large glass tube nearby lighted up and a huge metal figure that stood in a mass of water was illuminated. The water slowly began to drain into holes around the edges of the glass. The figure stood still. Long metal strands grew out of the figures head. Two long bangs grew out and covered his face partially. A long metal trench coat grew out of his back and covered the rest of his steel body. Finally, two shoulder shields popped out his shoulders.  
  
The screen blanked out again and it was covered in white again. Then more words formed on it. Awakening commencing.  
  
A small probe snuck down from the top of the tube and touched the figure's head.  
  
The figure's eyes snapped open.  
  
It looked down at itself and then at the room around him. It clenched a fist and smashed the glass.  
  
Awakening complete.  
  
The figure stepped out of what remained of the tube. The figure reflected the light that was emitted from the computer screens. It opened its steel mouth to speak.  
  
"Computer, present the Nazac to me."  
  
Command invalid.  
  
"WHAT?" It roared.  
  
It glanced over at another tube that was next to his. It too had been smashed, but there was no evidence that it had been done recently. The glass looked dry. The figure looked down and saw two broken shards of metal. The metal figure looked back up at the computer.  
  
"Give me the massamune."  
  
Command invalid.  
  
Anger passed through the figures face.  
  
"Begin recreation program."  
  
Command invalid.  
  
"Begin weapon design program."  
  
Command invalid.  
  
Hot fury shot through the metal face.  
  
It roared in absolute anger.  
  
"MECH-HEAD!"  
  
It smashed the computer with its metal fist and turned his fury to the entire room. Metal flew and computers exploded. The room was completely levelled in moments.  
  
When the dust settled the figure stood in a massive heap of demolished metal.  
  
"I will find you, and I will return you from whence you came!" 


	9. The X Clone

Chapter VIII: The X Clone.  
  
  
  
Reno was out on the streets of the sector three slums early that morning. The people of the remaining slums had entered and were taking care of the dead. The mourning was loud and long that day. Because of the massive influx of people in this people and the anger they were bound to come to, Reeves had ordered Reno and the rest of the Turks to keep everything under control. There had been minor fights and brawls but nothing serious. He had heard that Elena had to subdue an entire riot single-handedly. So far, excluding the riot, the morning had been rather quiet.  
  
For the second time Reno looked at the slums with pity. Such a massacre in one night. Reno had only heard of two times that such killing had taken place. Sephiroth and the wutai war. But the enormous scale of this put both out of proportion. Murder had always been a problem in the slums but it was more or less ignored now. This was genocide at its worst.  
  
A sudden tremor rocked Reno down to his knees. He put his hands on the ground so that he wouldn't fall completely. The ground cracked and split as it was put under immense strain. He caught a glimpse at a cloaked figure at the Midgar entrance before a huge piece of black earth shot through the ground and obscured his view. People screamed in fear and panic. But as suddenly as it had started it ended. The ground stopped shaking and the mounds of earth shrank back to normal. Reno jumped to his feet and Looked at the Midgar entrance with anxious interest. The cloaked figure still stood there, backed by twelve armed and ready chocobo riders. He drew his pistol and cell phone. He dialled Elena's number and waited for her to answer.  
  
--Ring----Ring----ring---click  
  
"'ello?"  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"Sure, knocked me down."  
  
"Get Rude here now! This is an emergency."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Their here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The people who did this. Get here quick."  
  
"Sur-" He hung up. Dropping the phone he raised the gun and pointed it at the cloaked figure.  
  
"Stop there now!" He called out.  
  
The figure turned its head toward Reno.  
  
"You might want to put that down. You might get hurt." It sounded like some security robot with an attitude. It signalled with its hand and the riders lowered their guns.  
  
Reno gulped at the sight. He took aim at what he guessed was the figures chest and shot. He heard a huge ping and the riders looked at their leader for a while. But after a lack of movement they turned their guns toward Reno.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The figure seemed to be plucking out of the fabric of his cloak and emerged with something in his hand. Reno noticed with shock that it was completely metal. The figure regarded it for a minute than laughed. Reno shuddered at the sound of that laugh. It seemed to chill every fibre in him. It shattered his bones with a metallic perfection. The figure walked up to Reno and held up his palm for him to see.  
  
"I believe you lost this."  
  
A small piece of circular, flat lead laid in the steel hand. The morning light shone on the perfect surface of its arm. The black cloak contrasted deeply on the gleaming metal. The claws menaced reflected parts of Reno's face. The figure turned its hand around and dropped the piece of lead. Reno stared into the depths of the cloak but failed to see a face of any kind. The hand came up with a startling speed and slammed into Reno's stomach. He felt the sharp pain as the claws dug deep into him. He gasped in pained surprise. He felt himself thrown to one side and slam into a wall.  
  
The figure addressed the shocked mass of people that watched in horrified fascination as Reno struggled to his feet.  
  
"Where is the president?" He called out.  
  
A few said nothing but the rest simply pointed upwards.  
  
"Thank you." He turned to the riders. "Take care of them. I have to make an appointment with the president."  
  
The figure cast away the cloak to reveal its steel body. It spread a pair of black wings and jumped off the ground, and ascended towards the ShinRa headquarters. Reno watched with dimming eyes at the retreating figure as the light played on its body. Slowly the darkness covered his vision, and he embraced it.  
  
As his head lolled to one side he heard a huge explosion of concrete and the ragged howl of rage.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The still and cold air could felt deep down in the sewers. The only sounds that could be heard that morning were the sloshing of heavy feet as they ploughed through the filthy sewer water. Rats scurried away in fear as a huge shadow loomed against the walls. The clank as steel hit stone rang out through the sewers. Pillars of light seeped through holes in the roads above. It pierced the stark shadows and revealed the chaos that was the sewers of Midgar. A cloaked man passed through the fetid water without regard to anything. A tremor shot through the concrete walls and block of stone fell into the water. The man stopped dead in his tracks and listened. He heard the sounds of humans screaming and feet pounding against the ground. Then he heard the familiar harsh metal voice.  
  
"You might want to put that down. You might get hurt."  
  
The man turned into an explosion of movement. His legs became a silvery blur as he ran. It ran up the walls until its sheer speed kept it elevated. Then he thrust downward with his legs and shot down into the ground. Just before he hit the ground his arms shot out pushed him upwards again with such a force that he flew through the air and smashed through the sewer ceiling. He landed on all fours and howled in rage. He searched the area for the creature that had plagued him for so many years. No one familiar. He heard the gasps of surprise arise from the people around him. He looked upward and saw a retreating flight of black wings. He howled again and leapt up after him. He stopped hideously short of his target but he grabbed hold of a nearby building and jumped off it. He kept doing that until he grabbed the Mech-Head's foot and tried to pull him down.  
  
Didn't quite work.  
  
Finally he just yanked hard on the foot to catch the figure off guard. They wavered in the air for a moment. The man took his chance and threw that the figure to the ground. Both of them plummeted to the ground. The man prepared himself for the impact. The Mech-Head's clawed hand grabbed at his arm but slid off. The cloak around him fluttered wildly in the air and got in the way of the mans line of vision. He tore it off him.  
  
"You!" The steely figure below him howled.  
  
They hit the ground simultaneously and leapt at each other.  
  
"I will finish where my master failed, Mech-Head!" The man howled.  
  
Mech-head swiped at the man with one hand while reaching for his sword with the other. The man ducked under the claws with a mechanic speed and kicked Mech-head in the stomach, while he grabbed the hilt of the sword. As Mech- Head flew through the air the sword was drawn. Mech-Head went into a crouching position. The one remaining eye glowed with hot fury. Metal gleamed in the morning light as the two combatants locked in battle, while the riders looked in stunned shock. The clangs as steel smashed against steel rang throughout the streets.  
  
Mech-Head swiped at the man's face with his razor sharp claws but missed. The sword came down on the hand and cut through. The crowd looked in shock as it began growing back. Mech-Head held his still-growing claw up to his face and sneered. The man roared and swung the sword again. Mech-Head leapt to one side and slashed at the man's exposed back. Sparks flew as the claws made long tears in the trench coat. The man spun around and sliced through Mech-Heads arms. He howled in rage and backed away. While the arms began the slow process of regeneration, Mech-Head edged away from the battle, seeking escape from the maddened machine.  
  
"I will return for you Seph X! And I will kill you." He screamed.  
  
He turned and spread his wings, jumping into the air.  
  
The riders looked undecidedly at the metal man. One stepped off his chocobo and kneeled before him, presenting a crystal blade before him. The others followed his example and kneeled as well.  
  
"We are yours to command, great Sephiroth." The one that kneeled first said.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The reply came boldly back.  
  
"My name is Jared, leader of the Lost order of Sephiroth."  
  
The steel man regarded him with his metallic eyes without emotion. He stood obstinately looking at the man before him.  
  
"My name is not Sephiroth, it is Seph X. Rise Jared, for we have many things to do today. First of all, we must speak with the president. Then, we must also speak with professor Hojo." He said at last.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment.  
  
"Hojo is dead." A voice said behind him. Seph X turned around to address the speaker. He saw two people in blue suits helping Reno to his feet. "But if you want to talk peacefully, we can take you to the president."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Reeves sat on his chair awaiting Seph X. He had been sitting there ever since he had gotten a phone call from Rude. It was always worth waiting in his chair when anybody other than Reno called him. He now sat reading a book, totally absorbed in it. He never noticed the hum of his door opening. Elena walked in silently and saluted. Reeves kept reading.  
  
Elena cleared her throat loudly.  
  
Reeves kept reading.  
  
"Sir!" She said.  
  
Reeves dropped the book in alarm. It hit the ground with a resoundingly.  
  
"I swear to god you people are gonna give me a heart attack one day." He said with a grin.  
  
"Maybe we should deny you access to the library." He replied. "You never know when those librarians will attack."  
  
Rude walked through the doorway and stood to attention.  
  
"Ah, Rude. Do you care to scare the living daylights out of me or are you going to report." Reeves said.  
  
"Reno's in the hospital getting treatment." Rude said simply  
  
"What happened?" Concern stood out on Reeves face.  
  
"That's just it. We don't know. All we know is that some guy called "Mech- Head" or something like that came and sliced and diced Reno. Err. not EXACTLY sliced and diced, but err, stabbed at least." Elena said.  
  
"Who is Seph X?" Reeves continued.  
  
"Sir, we know as much as you do. Nothing at all." Rude answered.  
  
"Well, where is this Seph X?"  
  
"Outside, sir." Rude answered again.  
  
"Well, send him in."  
  
"Yes, sir." They said simultaneously.  
  
They both left.  
  
Reeves was left alone again. He picked up the book gingerly and placed it on his desk. He looked up at the ceiling. He heard the footsteps of many people coming through the doorway. Reeves looked down to see twelve men following a metal apparition. His first thoughts at the sight of the metal warrior were to get Cait sith to smash it. In the head of the group was the exact metallic copy of Sephiroth.  
  
"Sephiroth?" Reeves asked suspiciously.  
  
"Seph X. Only my creator called me Sephiroth."  
  
Creator? Reeves was in a state of panic.  
  
"Why do you call yourself Seph X?" Reeves thought aloud  
  
"I am the only successful clone of Sephiroth. I have the memory of Sephiroth up until his last mission and his insanity programmed into me. The only difference is that I have surpassed Sephiroth in power and mind. I am what he should have been if not for Jenova. Hojo called me Sephiroth, but was an understatement. I am the X clone. I was meant to finish what Sephiroth failed in doing. I was meant to rule. My full name is Sephiroth X, but it is easier to say Seph X." He answered unbidden.  
  
"I see. Who was the winged weirdo you fought with?"  
  
"Where is the president?"  
  
"I am the president."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Who is the fiendish freak?"  
  
"Why are you talking like that?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Mech-Head. His name is Mech-Head. When I would not follow Hojo's wishes he revived someone who would. The near-death demon provided a wonderful specimen. Hojo gave him a mechanic body like mine and put him to the test. He failed. I stopped him before he made it out the door. We were both put in hyphenating tubes to be completely revived. Because of Mech-Head's regeneration ability he was freed before me. Since Hojo was not there to put him under control, he has roamed this world aimlessly. I only know that he seeks vengeance, and the last thing Hojo told him was to get it. I believe that he will not rest until me and the one called Vincent lie at his feet."  
  
Reeves looked quizzically at Seph X for a moment.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. He's always been after Vincent ever since Chaos entered him." 


	10. The Journey Begins

Chapter IX: The journey begins.  
  
  
  
Vincent walked down the stairs to the bar. He looked at the former members of AVALANCHE sitting around the table. They seemed so cheerful and happy. He was struck by a pang of longing. He had always wanted such happiness, but he could never obtain it. When he was a child so many years ago, he still couldn't do it. He looked as Barret told a joke and they all laughed. He had tried joining them once. He had even tried a joke. They had looked at him oddly, and then he excused himself. His amber eyes looked emotionlessly at them. Like a shadow, he walked past them and cut some bread soundlessly. He made a sandwich and sliced it in half. Still unnoticed, he walked past them and sat down on the couch. He took a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
He remembered the comfort that he had felt when he felt the warm touch of Yuffie. After the cold claws of nightmares raked through him she made the fear go away. He looked over to where Yuffie sat. She was also totally unnoticed by the group. She sat on the opposite side of the room doodling on a piece of paper, while eating am apple. Occasionally she looked at the others, but not for the same reasons as him. Vincent sharp eyes could tell from where he was sitting that she was trying to draw them. Vincent grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. He began drawing an intricate pattern, while cunningly writing some letters inside the pattern. Then he turned it around and wrote "Boo" in huge letters. He folded the piece together until he was holding a paper aeroplane. He creased the edges and threw it gently at Yuffie. It flew completely unnoticed over the group and landed on top of Yuffie's picture. He watched as she opened it up and looked at the design. She squinted, but then gave up. She turned it around and laughed. Vincent grinned slightly.  
  
She looked in his direction and smiled. Vincent was caught in panic. What would he do now? He smiled back and resumed eating. With the internal struggle going on inside him he was oblivious to anything. The sound of footsteps approaching him went completely unnoticed. Only when Yuffie flopped down beside him did he notice that she was there.  
  
"Boo." She said while nudging him playfully.  
  
"Eh." He replied.  
  
"Sleep well?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He remarked while grinning.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You kept grabbing me in your sleep and waking me."  
  
"Why you little." She said in imitation of Barret.  
  
Yuffie burst out laughing but Vincent just regarded her with his red eyes. Under the stoic gaze of his eyes the funniness was sucked out of the phrase. The laughter died on her lips.  
  
"How come you never laugh, Vincent?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Nothing seems funny." He answered lightly.  
  
"You mean that when that weird guy offered Cid a weird cigarette and it turned out to be a little bit o' the wacky tobacky, you didn't laugh at all?!" She asked with concern.  
  
"That was funny. I was cracking up when I got back to the tower." Vincent replied quickly. Actually, he said mentally, I merely went to bed early without a second thought.  
  
Yuffie laughed again and Vincent removed his gaze to allow her to enjoy the comedy of the memory.  
  
"Then, how come you never laugh or smile in front of anybody else?" She continued when she was done laughing.  
  
"It takes a while for the comedy to sink into me." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"I never have since," He stopped suddenly. When was the last time he laughed out loud? Then he remembered. He prowled his memories for a moment he thought was funny. Lucrecia came to mind. She always managed to make him laugh. He shook away the memory. "I've never laughed out loud since Lucrecia left me."  
  
"That's so sad." Yuffie said, unconsciously taking a bite out of Vincent's remaining half-sandwich. "Why if fat fo?" She said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Why did you steal my sandwich?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, dif. Mmm, you weren't gonna eat it, fo I did." Swallowing hard and clearing her. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"If curiosity killed the cat I'd be dead in my coffin." He said while grinning.  
  
Yuffie grinned back at him.  
  
Vincent stood up and stretched, then walked to the door. Yuffie followed. Vincent walked into the streets of Kalm. Yuffie followed while shivering. Vincent walked up to the tower he lived in. Yuffie walked past him and into the tower. Vincent walked in after her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked accusingly.  
  
"We were getting along so well, n I thought "Hey, why not try to annoy Vincent into doing something new and funny."" She answered sweetly  
  
Vincent looked at her with his amber eyes.  
  
"I'm leaving today. And I'm leaving alone. Cloud and the others have to go to Midgar and take care of things there with Reeves." He said coldly.  
  
Yuffie stood stunned.  
  
"But, what about you're freaky friend, the hissing wonder, the evil thing that nearly killed me!"  
  
Vincent merely looked at her.  
  
"Ah. I see. That's why you're leaving."  
  
Vincent stared blankly and nodded. He walked up the stairs that led to his only room. Yuffie didn't follow.  
  
"How do you know Clouds leaving for Midgar today anyway?" She called after him.  
  
"I heard him saying it to Cid and Red. Tifa, you, Barret and Cloud are going to go to Midgar in a while, and Cid and Red are going to go and get their weapons. I won't be here to go with you."  
  
Yuffie thought hard about this for a moment.  
  
"Okay!" She said with a fiendish smile.  
  
Still smiling, she walked out of the tower. Vincent, who did not hear her, continued packing. Greens for the bird. Guns. Ammo for the guns. Tent. A sack to carry it all in. A traveller's cloak. Extra clothes. For some reason, he did not want to change his clothes. He liked the tattered clothes he was wearing. They were ventilating nicely. Remembering it was winter outside, so he put on an extra sweater. He strapped the Death Penalty onto his back and swung the over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs, making sure not to drop anything. Finally, he made it to the door. He kicked it open and made towards the chocobo stalls.  
  
The wind howled viciously in his face as he opened the door that led outside. The occasional snowflake flew into his face, instantly melting. He paid no heed to it and continued on his way. He walked into the stalls, not shifting his gaze in the slightest bit. He arrived at Shadows stall and opened it. The chocobo obediently walked out and waited for Vincent climb onto it. Vincent tied the sack his back and climbed onto the bird. He leaned forward and the bird shot forward.  
  
Vincent's tattered cape fluttered wildly in the wind as the chocobo ran across the snowfields that surrounded Kalm. Snow flew as the bird's feet kicked it into the air. Vincent sped past everything in a white haze. A second chocobo ran silently after Vincent. It was a light silver colour. The owner wore a long white cloak that camouflaged itself in the surroundings. When Vincent veered off into the whiteness, the rider followed. Vincent rode into the valley and stopped. He looked around for a decent spot to camp. An overhanging ledge presented itself as a likely candidate. He hopped off the chocobo a walked up to the ledge. The chocobo obediently followed. Vincent stood under the ledge and inspected it. The snow hardly managed to spread across the ground, and the ledge protected the area from wind and ice. Vincent untied the sack and threw onto the ground. As he began digging through it after his tent, he heard a shuffle of snow. He spun around. Nothing.  
  
Vincent grabbed the Death Penalty and walked cautiously out from the ledge. Tracks covered the snow around him. He couldn't trace which way they went because of their enormous quantity. He looked around but couldn't see anything through the snowy haze. He turned around and returned to setting up his tent. There was no point in riding in that weather.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The silver chocobo ran across the snowfield, totally blinded by the falling snow. The rider covered her eyes against the oncoming snow, but it still got into her eyes. She tried to look away, but was met with the force of the wind on all sides. She swore. As she squinted her eyes she saw a glittering figure prowling across the snowfield, completely oblivious to the storm, casting about as if tracking something. Then it shot its head in her direction, a cruel smile stamped on its face. It spread a pair of black wings and leapt though the air at her. The rider screamed in terror.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent heard the scream. He felt anger shoot through him. He allowed the wings and claws to grow out of him, while his skin turned black. Control left his grasp and he felt himself being pushed back into sub- consciousness. The hate flowed non-stop through him, starting a huge rage before long. He ran through the snow after the source of the screaming. The sharp ears of the demons soon had located the sound and he was homing in on it. A glitter in the snow caught his eye. A chocobo was trying to dodge away from a silver. Thing that was intent on slashing up the rider. The demon leapt and bit down hard on the shoulder blade. A metallic scream rang out. The glittering thing threw back a clawed hand and smashed it into the demons skull. The demon let go of the shoulder dazedly, seeing stars. It shook its heard to clear its head. It barely managed to side step as the thing turned to slash it. The demon noticed that a small portion of the things face, or what seemed to be a face, had a piece of skin and an eye. It through out a claw and was rewarded to see the thing veer away, clutching its face. It snarled, then jumped up and flew away, howling with a metallic voice. The demon turned to look at the rider that it had just saved. In the fight, the rider had fallen down and hit a large slab of ice, knocking it unconscious. The demon leered wickedly. It bore its teeth down on the rider.  
  
Vincent fought for control again, forcing the demon to relinquish its grasp over his body. The wings and claws slid back into him, and his skin returned to its normal pallor. He felt so weak; he could feel himself falling to his knees. He took deep breaths of air, then tried to stand again. A slightly better reaction. He walked over the motionless body and hesitated to lift it. He was astonished to fell that he was able to lift it with ease. He looked around for the chocobo, but it had run away in the scuffle. Vincent began the long trek back to his camp. He looked down at the fragile rider in his arms. It wore a snowy white cloak. It was a miracle in itself that he was able to see her in the haze of snow. He followed the tracks that had been left in the snow back to his camp. Once he felt the snow stop its barrage against his face, he turned his gaze upwards. He could see his small tent. Vincent put a little more speed into his walk. The wind still howled at him, but the snow had stopped pounding into his face. His feet touched the hard ground, and the harsh coldness left his legs. He opened his tent slightly and put the rider down. He found a spare cape and wrapped it around the prone body. Vincent turned around and sat down against the ledge. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but a nagging thought kept him awake. He had to see the rider's face. It was an obligation. He just had to. He stood up again and walked over to his tent. He poked his head through the tent flap. He was surprised to see the rider was no longer laying on the ground, but sitting upright. Vincent's eyes glared at the cloaked figure.  
  
"You faked being unconscious?!" He said with slight agitation.  
  
"Vincent?" The rider replied.  
  
Vincent was shocked that the stranger knew his name but not altogether calmed down about it.  
  
"Yes. That my name. And whom are you." He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Err."  
  
"Yes?" He said expectantly.  
  
"Err."  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed. He pushed aside the cloak hood to reveal the rider's face. Brown hair spilled down over her shoulders, and brown eyes looked at him, while a mischievous smile played over her lips. Vincent pulled back.  
  
"Yuffie?!" He said in surprise.  
  
"Oh gawd. You can't really say you didn't see this coming a mile away." She said innocently.  
  
It was Vincent's turn to look bewildered and blather uselessly.  
  
"Err."  
  
"Oh my gawd! You weren't expecting me to come?"  
  
"Err."  
  
Yuffie laughed at the crimson eyed man's expression. Slowly he realized that he was on the wrong side of the conversation.  
  
"You followed me and then faked unconsciousness?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to go back to Midgar. There was an incident regarding several thousand Gil. And it was so cold, and well, err. You survived the trek back here didn't you?"  
  
Vincent knew that he was no longer on the receiving end of this.  
  
"That's beyond the point. You were supposed to go to Midgar with Cloud."  
  
A mischievous smile crawled up her face again.  
  
"You're right. I was supposed to go to Midgar with Cloud. But here I am."  
  
Vincent now understood that he lost. Yuffie would follow him now. He sighed in weak acceptance of her forced company.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Am I that annoying?" She said innocently. 


	11. Nightmares And Caresses

Chapter X: Nightmares and caresses.  
  
  
  
Chaos thought. It was not a process he particularly liked but was forced to do when the situation presented itself. The shadows around him shifted nervously about.  
  
"WHO IS THIS NEW ENTITY?" Asked one of the shadows nervously.  
  
Chaos didn't answer. He merely continued pondering the turn of events.  
  
"WHO IS IT?" It persisted.  
  
Chaos's patience gave away. The trio had been asking the same question since this new, thing, appeared.  
  
"IT IS WHAT IT SAYS IT IS. IT IS A MERGING BETWEEN US AND THE MASTER. BECAUSE OF THE MASTER'S INABILITY TO ACT UPON THINGS LIKE HATE, THIS THING WAS CREATED, BY MERGING US WITH THE MASTER. WE MUST WARN THE MASTER."  
  
The truth was that the new thing had stolen control over the morphing phase, manifesting itself whenever the master felt anger. The anger that himself and the others had created. It had stolen the best of both sides. The strength and power of the demons, the cruel ruthlessness of Vincent, put together with a vicious hate towards all life from the new thing. All the demons knew that they were the cause of the new problem.  
  
"WE TRIED WARNING THE MASTER. AND WE MADE THIS FREAK OF NATURE."  
  
"Cruel wordsssss ssssspout from your mouthssss, but you know we will endure to desssstroy you."  
  
Chaos hazarded to say something he had heard long ago.  
  
"WE BROUGHT YOU INTO THE WORLD, WE CAN TAKE YOU OUT OF IT." Hopefully.  
  
Harsh, hissing laughter answered him.  
  
Chaos hoped to high heavens that Vincent would at the very least take steps to banish the cruel demon inside him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent watched the sleeping ninja. He had long ago lost the argument, but it did not matter when he got to listen to the sweet music of her voice. He felt her warmth beside him. Considering what had happened before, neither had any problems with Vincent sleeping in the same tent as Yuffie. He looked at her soft brown hair cascading down around her. He caught himself before he averted his eyes elsewhere. He turned from Yuffie, shifting his thoughts to anything other than certain brown haired ninjas. The green eyes. He thought of the green eyes. He thought about the strange hatred he felt for them. His thoughts wandered off to Yuffie again.  
  
"No." He told himself sternly. "No one can like me in that way." He thought a little more. "No one can like me at all." He added.  
  
Despite what he told himself, he still remembered the soft touch of her hands, her face smiling kindly at him. He rolled over and stared at the sleeping woman beside him. Well, he told himself, it never hurts to hope. Too much, at least.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie was walking through the snow again, with the storm around her raging. Once again the glittering beast approached her, a malicious smile slapped on its features. Yuffie searched blindly around herself for a weapon, but the Conformer was gone. She half expected Vincent to plough through the snow and leap onto the thing again, but it never came. The glittering figure just kept coming. Yuffie turned away and began running, but was met by the monster again. No matter where she turned, it seemed to be walking towards her, the wicked smile on its face widening with every step. The frightening teeth gleamed in the cold light. The thing leapt, reaching towards her with the long claws. Yuffie opened her mouth to scream.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she awoke to find herself being cradled in Vincent's arms.  
  
"'S alright, they can't get you here. 'S alright." Vincent whispered soothingly.  
  
It was the first time Yuffie had heard Vincent say words that were not complete. He would take absolute ages to say things completely correct. But his words were strangely comforting. She felt herself pull her arms around him, as hot tears rolled down her face. She felt his warm body press against hers, and his hand caressing her. She closed her eyes and let herself stay in the arms of Vincent. He began to hum a strange tune. She felt herself drift off into a dream again, with his soft humming continuing to sooth her.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"RAT BASTARDS!" Cid yelled.  
  
Cloud jumped at the sound of the old pilot. He turned to address Cid.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"El freako and Yuffie took off!"  
  
Tifa looked up from where she was sitting.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't call him that."  
  
"WHO CARES?!"  
  
Cloud was beginning to grasp what happened.  
  
"What do you mean, they're gone?"  
  
"Is there any @%¤#-ing multiple meanings of 'gone' that I don't know about?"  
  
"wha?" Cloud spattered.  
  
Vincent he could understand running off like that, but Yuffie? What had gotten into her? Oh well. Cid and Barret would probably be happy to leave without them anyway.  
  
"Reeve needs us today. Cid, Red you go and get your weapons. Now. Barret, Tifa we're leaving.  
  
There was a reluctant look from Red and Tifa, but they followed Cloud out the door anyway.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent held the sleeping Yuffie in his arms, swaying from side to side like he was holding a child. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It would backfire. But he felt reluctant to let go. He wanted to hold her, comfort her.  
  
"Well, I'm only doing what she did for me." He told himself. It sounded like a bad lie in his ears. "Even if I do like it." Pause. "Slightly."  
  
Vincent laid Yuffie down beside him, while he himself laid down to sleep. As he closed his eyes, the sneering face and green eyes entered his vision. He shivered and snapped his eyes open. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't allow the cruel beast the chance to leap out of him. To. hurt anyone. But he was so tired. He had to sleep. Or he wouldn't be strong enough to ride Shadow tomorrow. He turned and looked at the sleeping Yuffie. Her warm touch came to mind. He scooched a bit closer to her and allowed the warmth from her soft skin flow into him. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes. He felt himself fall into a sea of blissful sleep.  
  
And he smiled. 


	12. The Golden Birds And The Glittering Man

Chapter XI: The Golden Birds And The Glittering Man.  
  
  
  
Seph X stood beside Reeve near the window. They had come to an understanding long ago. As long as no one started singing "Iron Man" in his presence, then no one would get killed. His followers stood behind him in silence, halfway glad at not having to massacre more people, the other half being mad because there had been no plundering. Seph X ignored the mutters of disapproval from them. Jared, however, remained completely silent, standing on the other side of his new master. Reeve took a quick glance at the riders.  
  
"What are you going to do about them?" He Whispered.  
  
Seph X waited a moment, then answered.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Err. That's a new approach."  
  
Seph X continued to stare out into the horizon. He turned suddenly to address the others.  
  
"Follow me or leave. Now." He said monotone.  
  
Reeves stared in confusion at the metal apparition before him. He was telling them to come with him or bugger off, something that was nearly unheard of. But what was surprising him the most was that it was coming out of something that looked so much like Sephiroth. It was hard to imagine him doing anything more than hacking the riders into pieces. But here Seph X was offering an option that he wouldn't give without hard thinking for several hours. Maybe he really wasn't Sephiroth like he kept saying.  
  
The riders stared at Seph X with equal confusion. No one had asked them what they wanted before. It was a whole new prospect. four turned and left, but the others where fascinated by their leader.  
  
"Good." He turned to Reeve. "I would like for you to allow those four to leave peacefully."  
  
"The thought of stopping them never crossed my mind." Reeve said, turning to look out the window again.  
  
Seph X looked at his remaining followers.  
  
"What are all your abilities?" He asked the riders.  
  
Jared spoke for them all.  
  
"Master, we are all veterans from SOLDIER. A few of us are assassins left over from the war. We are all enhanced by Mako exposure. Mech-Head and Gerald used our abilities to level half of the slums. We are deeply sorry."  
  
Thoughts ran through Seph X's head. Soldiers and Assassins. Hmm... For some reason, the words Viva la résistance came to mind.  
  
Reeve watched as the Highwind rose from its position in the sky. It turned dramatically and zoomed forward, cutting through the wind. Seph X turned to look at the spectacle. He watched curiously. He had never seen such a thing.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Oh, that?" Reeve said, indicating the Highwind. "That's the Highwind, the worlds only airship." He said nonchalantly.  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
Jared coughed.  
  
Even more (Yawn) silence.  
  
The stark silence that this person created merely by being present reminded Reeve of someone. He looked down at the City outskirts to see three golden Chocobos riding through the city gates. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He dialled in Elena's number. With his keen, metallic hearing, the conversation unfolded before Seph X.  
  
"'ello?"  
  
"Hey." Reeve answered.  
  
"Hate ta sound rude but, what do you want?"  
  
"Cloud and some others have arrived in Midgar. Could you escort them here please?"  
  
"Ah, shit! Do I have to?"  
  
"What do you have against them?"  
  
"Tifa hits me every time she sees me. In the exact same spot. It hurts like hell."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need a better reason."  
  
"Err. uhmmm. Oh alright! I'll go get 'em." She answered finally.  
  
Reeve folded up his phone and dropped it into his pocket.  
  
Silence again.  
  
More (Oh god when does it all end!) silence.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
One thought coursed through Reeve. Why was Mech-Head interested in Midgar? As far as Reeve could see, Midgar could only offer bad memories to the Metallic demon. The other possibility was he was attacking for morale of the riders, but Reeve dismissed this idea. People, or evil, metal, demon things, like Mech-Head didn't really care much what people under their control thought. It all pointed to something, and Seph X was bound to know, because he was still there, instead of hunting down Mech-Head. But the thing was, Seph X wasn't likely to tell him. Things would get ugly if someone didn't start coughing up answers, and as far as he could tell, he was the only one with questions.  
  
He could faintly hear the words "shit whore" being screamed below him. Reeve frowned. Barret had been hanging out with Cid way too long.  
  
Reeve hazarded to ask before Cloud saw Seph X. Big swords tend to fly when Cloud even thought of Sephiroth. This might be too much for him.  
  
"Err. Do you mind telling me what Mech-Head was doing here."  
  
Seph X didn't even move. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Reeve. Instantly regretting his decision, Reeve took a few steps backwards and hoped that Seph X would stand by his words of peace.  
  
"I have no idea why he is hell bent on coming here. Something to do with something called "Techno Soldier." I guess. It was the last recorded project with Hojo under the ShinRa regime. Other than that I don't know. But if what you tell me is true, then I doubt it will be pleasant for any of us. The least I know is that he found something here long ago, and he intends to use it against us all."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud walked beside Elena up the stairs, who took special care to stay out of the hitting range of Tifa. It had been the third time Cloud had been in the ShinRa building, without being chased by guards. He looked around, unnerved by the lack of people.  
  
"What happened?" Cloud asked.  
  
Elena glared at Barret, who was walking in front of the others. She snapped out of her hateful trance.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Err... Well, lets just say a familiar face came around." Elena said hesitantly.  
  
Cloud wondered what kind of internal havoc Reeve had managed to wreck this time.  
  
"Nearly there." Elena commented.  
  
"God dammit, Elena. We know that. We raided this place. Remember?" Barret muttered.  
  
They arrived at a long door.  
  
"Feel free." She said, indicating the door.  
  
Cloud pushed the door open.  
  
And froze. Sephiroth?!  
  
He pulled the ultima sword from his back, and ran towards the metal figure that was standing beside Reeve. It turned at the sound of his feet slamming against the floor. Cloud leapt over Reeve's desk and slammed the sword into Its head. The expected slice did not come. The sword could not cut through the metal. The figure hadn't even flinched. It slanted its eyes. It pushed the sword away effortlessly and grabbed Cloud by the throat. Cloud hacked at the apparition for all he worth, but it remained impervious to the hail of blows it was receiving. It glared at him as if it was trying to remember something. Then a wave recognition passed through his face.  
  
"Cloud?!" He said happily, dropping Cloud to the ground. 


	13. Ninjas And Vampires

Chapter XII: Ninjas And Vampires.  
  
  
  
Yuffie slowly opened her eyes. The morning light seeped through the tent. She yawned and tried to stand up. Something stopped her. It felt like a weight was holding her down. She looked at her shoulder and saw the golden claw. Fear clouded her senses. She opened her mouth to scream, but stopped by a frantic thought. Vincent. She relaxed instantly. She shoved the claw away and turned to looked at Vincent. She was surprised at his nearness. She had nearly rolled over him. Instead, she found herself staring at his closed eyes. The rare smile on his lips seemed to make him look different. The stoic exterior had cracked while was asleep. Maybe cracked was the wrong word. Vincent never smiled. Maybe it snapped completely.  
  
"Nah." She muttered.  
  
Vincent's garnet eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. The smile disappeared from his face. The rock that was his personality returned with a vengeance. His arm recoiled so fast that she hardly noticed. His gaze turned away from her. He rolled away from her quickly. Yuffie could have sworn that he had blushed.  
  
"Vinnie?" She asked.  
  
"Don't call me that." Came her answer.  
  
"Vinnie." She said evilly.  
  
A sigh from Vincent.  
  
"Yes Yuffie?" He said while sitting up.  
  
"Did you bring any food?"  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Dammit!" Vincent swore.  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie said in surprise. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I knew I was forgetting something." Vincent ranted.  
  
"Ok, no food." Yuffie muttered. Vincent was verbally beating himself with a sharp rock in the back round. "Vinnie, shut up."  
  
Vincent took a look at Yuffie and promptly closed his mouth. Yuffie took advantage of his silence to speak her thoughts.  
  
"I think we should go to Junon. That way, we run no risk of running into Cloud and the others. What do you think?" She didn't receive an answer. "Silence means yes."  
  
Vincent turned his withering gaze to Yuffie. She cowered slightly.  
  
"It is a good plan. We will go to Junon then. But there should be very few breaks on the way. I would like to make it there by noon today."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Vincent stood, stretched, and walked outside. Yuffie followed his example and walked out. Vincent was already dismantling the tent and packing it away. Yuffie looked at the dark man as his muscles stood out through the tears in his clothes. He tied the tent together and climbed onto his chocobo. Yuffie looked around for her own chocobo. She couldn't seem to see it anywhere.  
  
"Err, Vinnie, where's my bird?" She asked.  
  
"It ran off yesterday." The reply came.  
  
"So, umm, how am I gonna ride?"  
  
"I suspect with me."  
  
"Ride with you?"  
  
"That was what I said, yes."  
  
"Err, okay."  
  
Vincent offered a hand. Yuffie smiled and grabbed the hand. Vincent pulled her up and put her down in front of him. He leaned forward closer to Yuffie. She thought he was trying to embrace her, and she leaned away from him. The chocobo shot forward in a burst of speed. Vincent leaned back and steered the chocobo. Yuffie grinned sheepishly. I guess I was overrating myself, she thought. A mountain looked in the distance. The golden chocobo began running up the steep slope. Despite slipping a few times, the ride went well. They arrived at the peak to near mid afternoon. The sun glittered across the winter snowfields, creating a dazzling array of small lights. Yuffie gasped at the sight.  
  
"Hold tight." Vincent said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vincent sighed. He wrapped an arm around her tightly. He leaned forward hard and the chocobo leapt off the peak, landing with a thud against the ice. The chocobo ran down the slope, with Yuffie screaming in its ears. The wind whipped past them as the chocobo picked up speed. The ground rushed past in a blur. Yuffie's long brown hair waved wildly in the air. The chocobo leapt again and landed on the snow. The huge momentum carried the chocobo at an amazing speed. Before long, Junon was in sight. The chocobo slowed down to a normal speed. Vincent released her from his grip.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Yuffie elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"When I got off this bird I'm gonna kick your bony ass!"  
  
They entered the city, while Yuffie yelled insults and hit him with Vincent yelping in pain now and again.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent walked into the Junon inn, rubbing his arm. He took a quick look at his surroundings and walked up to the desk. He gazed at the woman that sat there reading.  
  
"Rooms for two, please." He said.  
  
The woman dropped the book with a start. She looked up at dark man and withered at his gaze. She turned to look for two keys but found only one. She turned to address Vincent nervously.  
  
"We only have one left."  
  
Vincent's eyes narrowed.  
  
Yuffie opened the door behind him.  
  
"You got the rooms, Vinnie?"  
  
Vincent turned.  
  
"They only have one left."  
  
Yuffie walked past Vincent and smiled at the receptionist.  
  
"We'll take it."  
  
Vincent began spattering uselessly.  
  
"But Yuffie," He began.  
  
"Is there two beds?" Yuffie asked the receptionist, fully ignoring Vincent.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ok!" She turned to Vincent. "What are you waitin' for Vinnie, pay the woman."  
  
Vincent muttered something and began rummaging through his pockets. He slammed down a couple of coins and took the key. He followed Yuffie up the stairs to their room.  
  
"I get the first shower." Vincent stated.  
  
"Ever heard of "ladies first" Vinnie?"  
  
Vincent didn't bother to answer. He merely followed. They arrived at the door of their room.  
  
"Vinnie, I allow you the honor." Yuffie said, while bowing in mock elegance.  
  
Vincent grinned. He jammed the key into the lock and turned. He was rewarded by a click. He opened the door and walked through. Yuffie rushed past him and ran into the bathroom. Vincent walked calmly to the centre of the room and inspected. There was a small dresser with a radio on it. True to the receptionists words, there were two beds. He heard the sound of rushing water. There was a lamp between the two beds. Vincent walked over to the radio and turned it on. Static. He quickly went through the channels until he found something that suited him. Mozart. The soft music put him at ease. He flopped down on a bed and stared upward into the ceiling.  
  
I shouldn't be here. It was wrong of me to let her come with me. I am endangering her with my presence here. I should leave.  
  
BUT YOU WON'T.  
  
The thought struck him from out of nowhere. Chaos.  
  
What do you want?  
  
A MILLION GIL IN CASH.  
  
Ha ha. What do you want?  
  
WE SEEK TO HELP YOU.  
  
We? Vincent said mentally.  
  
YES. WE.  
  
Oh.  
  
WE KNOW WHAT GOES THROUGH YOUR DEMENTED MIND. SHE IS ONE OF THEM.  
  
Oh god. Even my own demons are throwing me into this.  
  
YOUR THOUGHTS ARE, AND NEVER WILL BE, SAFE FROM US.  
  
A thought occurred to Vincent.  
  
If you know my thoughts, then why do are you giving me nightmares?  
  
WE ARE NO LONGER IN CONTROL OF THE DREAMS. YOU MAKE THEM. THEY ARE YOURS.  
  
I doubt I would kill myself in my dreams.  
  
OH, WOULDN'T YOU?  
  
Ok, so the thought had occurred to me a couple of times to do it, but I'm past that. Hopefully.  
  
STAY WITH HER.  
  
Is this a two-way conversation?  
  
NO.  
  
Do I have a choice?  
  
NOT ANYMORE.  
  
A meek voice in the back of his head said "Good."  
  
Chaos?  
  
No answer.  
  
Vincent sighed. What did Chaos mean by "Not anymore"? Thoughts ran through his head at an alarming rate. He paid no heed to them whatsoever.  
  
He listened to the music again. He heard a rhythmic tapping to the music. Vincent turned his gaze from the ceiling. He nearly laughed at what was happening before him. Yuffie was dancing in a bathrobe with her eyes closed, imagining she had a partner. She twirled and spun across the room. Vincent silently got up from the bed. Equally silent, he walked right up to Yuffie and grabbed her hand, while slipping his clawed arm around her waist. Yuffie opened her eyes to look at him. His garnet eyes looked back at her with a hint of passion. She smiled at him. He grinned. Together, they danced to the music, spinning across the room.  
  
As the song ended, the dance slowed down. Yuffie was getting tired. She slumped over suddenly into his chest, asleep. He picked her up and set her down on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and laid down on his own bed. Yuffie opened her grey eyes again and turned to Vincent.  
  
"You're the coolest guy I know, Vinnie. 'S a pity you're as social as a rock. You could get any girl you wanted if you just talked more." She said tiredly. She closed her eyes again.  
  
Vincent didn't sleep. He laid awake, still listening to the music. He closed his eyes and remembered every step of their dance. Maybe I SHOULD try talking more, he thought. For her. No, she said "any girl". I want her.  
  
Slowly, the music died down and a new musician came on.  
  
Vincent stayed up all night, thinking of the brown haired ninja. 


	14. An Offer You Can't Refuse

Chapter XIII: An Offer You Can't Refuse.  
  
  
  
Yuffie fell through an endless well of darkness. Black wings followed her through the inky blackness. She could not see them, but did not need to to detect them. A evil presence surrounded her. She tried to run away, but it followed her relentlessly.  
  
STOP.  
  
Huh? Where did that thought come from? Have I hung out with Vinnie so much that I start hearing HIS voices?!  
  
NO, AND YES.  
  
Come again?  
  
WE HAVE A PROPOSITION TO OFFER YOU.  
  
Nice way to put "Do this or die!"  
  
AMUSING, BUT NO.  
  
Dude, if Vinnie hangs out with people like you, then I know why he's so morbid. Your enough to make a psychiatrist to jump off a cliff screaming "THE VOICES, THE VOICES!"  
  
TO PUT IT AS MY MASTER, HA HA. WILL YOU LISTEN TO OUR OFFER?  
  
Fire away. Can't NOT listen to it seeming how I'm stuck here.  
  
I DON'T SEE WHAT HE SEES IN YOU. YOU ONLY IRRITATE US.  
  
Give a little, take a little.  
  
I SEE. HERE IS OUR OFFER. MAKE VINCENT FORGET HIS PAST. NOT LITERALLY "FORGET" BUT, GIVE HIM SOMETHING ELSE TO THINK ABOUT.  
  
Hmm. I don't know if I can do that.  
  
IT IS A SIMPLE MATTER. THE MASTER CAN'T STOP THINKING OF YOU. ITS SLIGHTLY ABSURD. YOU MAKE HIM WANT TO LEAVE AND STAY AT THE SAME TIME.  
  
I do? Yuffie felt her hopes rise.  
  
YES. IN RETURN, YOU MAY HAVE HIM.  
  
Err. I think that pretty much comes with the deal.  
  
BODY AND MIND.  
  
Yes, that would already belong to me.  
  
YOU'RE NOT LISTENING PROPERLY.  
  
Yes, I am.  
  
GRRRRR. WHY DOESN'T HE KILL YOU?  
  
Maybe that's where you come in.  
  
Yuffie instantly regretted thinking that.  
  
A TEMPTING PROSPECT. VERY TEMPTING.  
  
Err. Forget I said that.  
  
NO.  
  
Ok, then explain what you mean by "Body AND Mind."  
  
HIS WHOLE MIND.  
  
That's where I keep losin' ya. Waddaya mean with that?  
  
URGH. WE WOULD LEAVE HIM. HE WOULDN'T HATE HIMSELF NEARLY AS MUCH.  
  
That gave Yuffie a whole new perspective of the demon.  
  
You want Vinnie to be happy enough to give him up?  
  
NO, WE WANT ANOTHER PRESENCE TO LEAVE. IF IT GOT OUT, THEN IT WOULD DESTROY THIS WORLD.  
  
So, you're sacrificing yourself to save the world, Yuffie thought doubtfully.  
  
THERE WAS A REASON FOR BETRAYING MY KIND.  
  
Good god, if Vincent only knew.  
  
IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP.  
  
What? It couldn't have been more than a few minutes.  
  
FOR YOU, YES. BUT IT IS MORNING NOW, AND VINCENT HAS RISEN. IT IS TIME CONSUMING TO SPEAK WITH US. ESPECIALLY WHEN WE DO NOT INHABIT YOU. HOURS HAVE PASSED.  
  
Err. I'll take your word, err, thought thingy, for it.  
  
DO NOT FORGET THIS DEAL. IF YOU FAIL, THEN NOT EVEN CLOUD WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU.  
  
The darkness around her faded and she opened her eyes.  
  
Her first thought was that it all had been a dream. The demon hadn't contacted her. But she remembered the fear striking thoughts. They ran deeper into her than any dream. No, Chaos had offered her a deal. She would take him up on his offer and give Vinnie something to think about.  
  
She heard the shower in the distance, the sound of crashing water coming to her attention. She smiled evilly. She put her clothes on and snuck into the bathroom. Silently opening the door, she walked over to the toilet. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of nude Vincent. She couldn't see much through the foggy glass, but she did get a good look at his muscled chest. Blushing, she averted her eyes. Vincent was humming a strange tune that seemed oddly familiar to her. She dismissed the thought and concentrated on the task at hand. She put her hand on the toilet handle and called out to Vincent.  
  
"BURN!" She flushed the toilet.  
  
"Huh, wha- AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGG!" Steam flooded out of the shower while Vincent yelled in pain. He slid the glass door open and jumped out. "YUFFIE!" He yelled while grabbing a towel to cover himself. The blush on her face doubled as he stood staring at her viciously. His midnight black hair spilled down his shoulders, which were highly muscled like the rest of him. There's hardly a wasted ounce of fat on him, Yuffie thought.  
  
"Gawd, Vinnie. You are SO indecent." She said grinning.  
  
Vincent glared at her.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"You're so funny Vinnie." Yuffie grinned. She walked out of the bathroom, satisfied that her cruelty of the day was fulfilled. She turned on the radio and listened. There was some more classical music on, but she didn't feel like listening to it. She flipped through the channels idly. Finally she came to some music she liked. She laid stomach down on her bed and thought of the strange dream. After a while of boringly somber thoughts she thought of Vincent and his sweet, sweet smile.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent stood adamantly in the same place. Was this. Flirting? He had never had the experience before. It was certainly a first for anyone to try something like that. He remembered the blush Yuffie had when he jumped out. To be on the safe side he decided it was not. Flirting. The word sent shivers down his spine. He looked down at himself. His skin had a strange red color because of the hot water. How odd. No matter how long he was outside, the sun had never once burned him. A sadistic voice in the back of his mind called out, "Maybe its holy water." Vincent shook his head.  
  
He ran some cool water down his face. When he looked up into the mirror his skin was white again. He grinned and tied the towel around his waist. He picked up his discarded clothes and strode boldly out of the bathroom nonchalantly. He was instantly met by a wave of pop music. It hurt his ears nearly as much as the hot water. He called out over the music.  
  
"You're twenty one and you STILL listen to pop?!"  
  
Yuffie looked at him from her bed. She smiled at him.  
  
"You betta believe it."  
  
Vincent threw his clothes at the radio. It fell down with the clothes on top of it, muffling the music.  
  
"That's better." He said while walking over to his own bed.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair, Vinnie."  
  
Vincent picked up his sack of things. He began picking out clothes. Cape. Pants. Shirt. Boxers. Socks. He walked back into the bathroom to dress.  
  
"Tough."  
  
She threw a pillow the retreating Vincent. He heard Yuffie giggling in the background. He grinned. *Censorship as Vincent drops towel to put boxers on. Big black square thing covers his mid portion*. He pulled up his pants. *Black square thing mysteriously disappears*. A thought occurred to Vincent as he picked up his shirt. Still holding his shirt, he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"You, wanna go and eat breakfast in a bit?" He asked.  
  
Yuffie turned her head towards him.  
  
"Gosh, Vinnie. Are you asking me out?"  
  
Vincent blushed.  
  
"Er, um, NO! I'm just, um, hungry." Nice going dumbass, he thought while mentally smacking himself. "And I thought maybe you were hungry too."  
  
Yuffie smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"You're so sweet, Vinnie. Sure, you get dressed and we'll leave."  
  
"O, ok." Vincent said meekly. He smacked himself mentally again.  
  
Vincent pulled his shirt over his head and went to retrieve his cape. It lay on the bathroom floor where he left it. He buckled it on and walked over to Yuffie.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
Yuffie jumped off her bed and sprang for the door, calling as she ran down the stairs. "Yeeessssss!"  
  
Vincent sighed and followed her. Secretly though, he was laughing internally.  
  
* * *  
  
The next six chapters or so will purely about Yuffie and Vincent, so if you're NOT interested in that sort of stuff then don't bother reading the story for a while. If you DO like it though, then I have a nice bag surprises up my sleeve that's badly concealed. Enjoy! 


	15. Breakfast At The Cabaret

Chapter XIV: Breakfast At The Cabaret.  
  
  
  
Vincent was cruelly dragged around Junon by Yuffie, who had latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go. She went off about everything she saw so fast that Vincent never had a chance to open his mouth before something came to Yuffie's ever broadening attention. People stared at the odd couple as Yuffie dragged Vincent around Junon. Occasionally he tried to break free from her grip, but she managed to keep her hold on him. They walked down the countless streets and avenues of the City. They walked past a particularly ancient building and Vincent stopped. Yuffie tugged at his arm, but he would not move. She turned her attention to where Vincent was looking. The building looked positively ancient. There were windows that revealed the restaurants insides, which had a classy atmosphere. The words "Cabaret" were painted in ancient, golden letters, which added to its already severely old look. Yuffie looked curiously at the building. Yuffie looked curiously at Vincent.  
  
"Vinnie, what is this place?" She asked as she saw the distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Its still here. Thirty long years and its still here." He turned his garnet eyes to Yuffie. "I used to come here when I was in the Turks. I got to know the owner of the place. A nice woman, but a bit persistent with my problems." Vincent looked at the building with a slight grin hovering over his face. "We did some pretty fun stuff there."  
  
Yuffie looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You wanna eat here?" she asked.  
  
Vincent looked down at her. "Would that be alright with you?"  
  
"Do they have good food?"  
  
"They did the last time I was here."  
  
"Then lets take a stroll down memory lane." Yuffie said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Vincent allowed himself to be dragged through the doors of the building. Yuffie pushed open the door with a shoulder and Vincent stumbled in after her. She pulled Vincent up to the desk and elbowed him. There was a woman behind the desk that smiled at the pair of them, giving Vincent a slightly odd glance  
  
"Table for two please." Vincent said.  
  
The woman smiled. "Two hundred gil, please."  
  
Vincent pulled out his wallet and fished around for the right amount. He handed them to the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you." She said, taking a peek at a list. "Umm, is table fifteen alright?"  
  
"Yes." Yuffie was about to drag him away to find their table when Vincent added, "Is Rose here?"  
  
The woman looked at him oddly. "Yes, but mother doesn't run the place anymore. I do."  
  
"Could you tell her Vincent is here?"|  
  
"Do you know mother?" The receptionist asked.  
  
"I'm an old friend." Vincent said with an odd grin lingering over his lips.  
  
The receptionist smiled and left. Yuffie dragged him into the next room. People looked up from their meals to stare at them. Yuffie pulled him through the room mumbling, "Table fifteen, table fifteen. Where do they hide the tables?" She turned suddenly and Vincent slammed into a occupied table. He apologized for Yuffie and turned to her.  
  
"Yuffie!" Vincent said desperately. "I've been here before! I know where our table is!"  
  
Yuffie stopped dragging on him. Vincent straightened out and walked casually to a table near one of the windows, carefully ignoring their staring audience. A vase of roses and two crystal wine glasses stood on the table, along with a small note with the number fifteen scribbled on it. Vincent began to open his mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Vinnie!" Yuffie said irritably. He closed his mouth.  
  
They sat down across from each other. Vincent had a slight grin hovering over his face. Yuffie was scowling at him, mad because she failed to notice what was in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, someone cried out happily. An old woman ran into the room, looking around for someone. Vincent picked up his wine glass and raised it above his head. The old woman ran to the table with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Vincent?" She asked when she his face.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Are, are you the son of Vincent Valentine?" She continued, with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"No, I AM Vincent Valentine."  
  
"B, but you haven't aged!" Vincent knew at that moment that he made a mistake.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." He said while grinning at her. "But if it helps you to recognize me, then you can add thirty years to my face."  
  
The old woman smiled. "Yup, you're Vince. Only he would pass on telling me anything. Its good to have you back, Vince." She finally noticed Yuffie. "And you brought this charming young lady with you." She said with a raised eyebrow. "Is she you're daughter?"  
  
Oh god, I knew this would backfire. "Umm, err, nooo." He said meekly.  
  
"Vincent," She said sternly. Suddenly she smiled again. "I never thought you would go on a date. Especially not with someone this YOUNG."  
  
"Its NOT a date!"  
  
"Hey! I'm twenty-one!" Yuffie said indignantly.  
  
Escape! Vincent looked around nervously for a way out. Abandon ship!  
  
"I, I think I have to go to the bathroom." Vincent got up. Yuffie pulled him down.  
  
"You were in the bathroom all morning!" She said grinning.  
  
NOOOOOO! Vincent blushed and sat down silently.  
  
The old woman pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Come on then, Vince. Introduce me to this young woman."  
  
Vincent blushed some more at his own rudeness. "Rose, this is Yuffie. Yuffie, this is Rose." They shook hands.  
  
"Well, then Yuffie. Would you like to hear some stories?"  
  
Is there no mercy in this world?  
  
Yuffie smiled her sweet smile. "Why yes, Rose. I'd love to hear some. Know any about Vinnie over here though?"  
  
Rose laughed. "Do I? When Vincent was here we did some funny shit. There was this one time when I managed to get him into a drinking contest. You haven't lived until you see Vincent Valentine, the perfect gentleman, drunk out of his mind. We had to lock him in the cellars to stop him from pulling out his gun and scaring everyone." They both burst out laughing. "There was another time when his boss came around when Vincent was supposed to be patrolling the streets."  
  
"Vincent shirked work?" Yuffie asked laughingly.  
  
"All the time. If he was let out of the office he would walk straight here. We would have great times. Anyway, Vincent's boss caught wind that one of the Turks was coming down here all the time. So he came down here one day trying to catch the culprit red handed. He was this close" Rose held her index finger near her thumb. "To catching Vince."  
  
"What happened?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"I called one of the other Turks on Vincent's phone saying that he was pass- out drunk. He came running into the place and straight into Vincent's boss. Then we had a celebration party. Vincent had WAY too many drinks and started singing. It's a pity we didn't get a picture of that."  
  
Oh thank god.  
  
"Umm, do you think we could get some food?" Vincent asked.  
  
Rose smiled. "Getting rid of me so soon?"  
  
Vincent frowned. "No, I'm just hungry."  
  
"Sure." Rose got up and began talking to the woman behind the desk.  
  
Vincent turned his attention to his glass. Suddenly it seemed very interesting.  
  
"Vinnie, why didn't you tell me that you used to do that sort of thing?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Crap!  
  
"Err."  
  
"Its great to know that you didn't have a stick up your ass all your life."  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow. Somewhere he had lost track of what was being said.  
  
"Nobody asked. And over the years I seem to have lost the ability to drink huge amounts of beer and enjoy myself."  
  
Rose came back then and smacked him soundly over his head. "No one can NOT have fun while chugging their sorrows away. I'm surprised that someone like you could say that, Vince. We nearly had to close the place 'cause of you."  
  
Yuffie perked up. "Why?"  
  
Rose smiled at Yuffie. "When Vince here left Junon, there was a huge shortage of cash. People used to come around merely to see Vince get hammered. And Vincent himself paid a lot of money. Oh, and before you try 'n' stop me from telling this charming young woman anything about you, Vince, breakfast is on its way."  
  
Vincent sighed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Three hours and many sighs later, Vincent walked out of the Cabaret. Yuffie was saying good-bye to Rose, while Vincent retreated out of the restaurant. He sat down on the pavement and stared blankly at the road. He supported his head with his hand put his claw on his knee. He rapped his digits impatiently against his kneecap. He heard Yuffie giggling suddenly. He didn't move, merely continued staring blankly. As Yuffie came near him he stood up, turning to look at her. She was smiling from ear to ear, exceedingly happy to have heard some cruelly embarrassing stories about him.  
  
"You do realize, that if anyone hears a word of this, I'll murder you." He said.  
  
"Oooo. I'm shaking in my shoes." Yuffie said, reattaching herself to his arm.  
  
Vincent looked at her and grinned. "Seriously though. Or else I'll go to Wutai and find something equally embarrassing about you. All I have to do is pick a house and I can get one."  
  
Yuffie looked up at him. "Was that an attempt at humor?" She asked while laughing.  
  
Vincent thought hard about this. "I guess it was."  
  
"Holy crap. Where's the tape recorder when you need it?"  
  
She began dragging him around again. They headed in the direction of the hotel. Vincent felt slightly reluctant to leave Yuffie's company.  
  
"You want to go do something else?" He said with a tinge of hope.  
  
Yuffie smiled sweetly at him. "It'd be a pleasure, Vinnie."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Vincent asked.  
  
Yuffie thought hard for a moment. She looked him up and down, then smiled wickedly.  
  
"Lets go shopping for clothes, Vinnie. You need it."  
  
Vincent, who did not see the immanent danger in taking a grinning girl shopping for clothes, agreed.  
  
Yuffie ran down the street, still holding onto Vincent's arm, who stumbled after her desperately. 


	16. Decisive Mistakes

Authors relativly useless note: Sorry about the HUUUUUUUUUGE wait. My machine died *sniff sniff*. LET THE KAWAINESS CONTIUES!!!!!  
  
Chapter XV: Decisive mistakes.  
  
  
  
Vincent was once again dragged into a stumbling walk beside Yuffie, who had checked her regard for Vincent at the Cabaret. His boots clinked silently on the pavement as he franticly struggled to keep from falling. He glanced hopefully at Yuffie.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"'Round in circles, I think."  
  
Vincent thought about this. It suddenly struck him as VERY wrong.  
  
"Err. can we pick one direction keep going there?"  
  
Yuffie snorted.  
  
"Gawd no, what fun would that be?" She giggled. "We might get something done, wouldn't we?"  
  
Vincent, with his one-track mind, didn't quite get this. To avoid embarrassment he merely sighed.  
  
He was suddenly jerked into a shop called "Suits", which had an ace card as a logo. Yuffie immediately set off to raid the store with a mischievous grin from ear to ear. Vincent regarded the store with a strange interest. He hadn't been in a clothe shop for. A very long time.  
  
His crimson eyes prowled the shelves for something that he liked. He was tempted to sneer at what he saw. Very tempted.  
  
Until he realized that he was in the teenager section.  
  
He nearly ran away in anticipation of how he would be harassed by Yuffie.  
  
He roamed aimlessly around the store in hope of finding something from his general era. The woman's section lay ominously close to where he stood. He saw a elderly man shuffle past him. After a short mental discussion with imaginary self's he decided to follow him. Better to follow someone who knows where he's going.  
  
The scarlet cape swirled as Vincent prowled after relic of a man. Vincent couldn't help but wonder at his age. Sixty? Sixty-five? My age at the least, he thought. From there his mind wandered to Hojo. This time he DID sneer. Hatefully.  
  
While he was caught up in his own thoughts, the old man turned sharply to the right. Vincent continued walking straight forward. A pillar "magically" appeared in front of him.  
  
Caught completely by surprise, he fell flat on his back loudly, and heads turned to see what had happened. Among those heads, Vincent noted with a special kind of horror, was Yuffie. The evil grin spread across her face. Vincent picked himself up. He tried his level best to act as though it had been someone else who had walked straight into a thick, stone pillar.  
  
There was a silent sound of tittering behind him. Yuffie laughed out loud. Vincent paraded around the still very scary shop blushing. Several people passed him by but he was too busy trying to put as many rooms as possible between him and Yuffie. He could still hear her laughter ring in his ears. For the first time in absolute ages, Vincent felt terribly stupid.  
  
He rounded a corner and a surge of relief rushed through him. He had escaped Yuffie, navigated himself away from the teenagers section, and successfully found some clothes that he didn't feel the urge to spit on. A leather jacket caught his eye. Checking it out briefly, he grabbed it. Then, looking around guiltily, he inspected it further. It gleamed slightly in the light. He smiled happily. SOME things of his generation had survived. His quick, ruby eyes scanned the area for a changing room. He spotted them in a corner. He was about to go towards them when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.  
  
"Smooth move, Vinnie!"  
  
Vincent froze. Turning around slowly, he looked at the speaker.  
  
Yuffie!  
  
"Never seen ANYONE walk into a pillar, maybe you could start a new sport?" She laughed.  
  
Vincent gulped. Silence. It had kept him alive for years and it wasn't about to kill him now. Hopefully.  
  
"Now zen, vat iz ze Vinnie looking for?" She said, suddenly lunging for the jacket. She gave it a critical eye.  
  
Vincent grabbed it back and turned to look for a pair of pants he liked. Yuffie latched onto his arm and allowed herself to be dragged along. Vincent tried to pry her loose with his human hand. She held stubbornly on. Then he tried the subtle approach.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Find anythin' ya like?" She asked mischievously.  
  
Vincent was unsure about what to say. It seemed like a trap. A nasty one too.  
  
"Err, no." He said finally.  
  
Then, Yuffie began the dragging again. She grabbed at nearly anything that came within range of her free hand. Pants, shirts, sweaters, all fell into the grasp of Yuffie. Vincent was beginning to look worried.  
  
"Umm, who's all that for?" He knew the answer, but he needed to be sure.  
  
"You!" Yuffie said with an evil chuckle.  
  
Vincent groaned internally. Yuffie sat down momentarily to rummage through her smile pile of clothes. She picked up individual garments and paused once and while to say things like "Where did THAT come from?" "This would SO cute on you, Vinnie!"  
  
Vincent himself was not interested in being, cute. Along with the flirting business, it was enough to make him shiver in fear. Badly.  
  
Yuffie emerged from her pile carrying a few shirts and pants. She threw them at him and pointed to the changing room. Vincent took the hint and left. Yuffie followed silently, with a huge grin on her face. Vincent pulled up the door and closed it behind him. He undid his cape and dropped to the ground. He pulled his shirt over his head and searched the relatively smaller mound of clothes. He pulled out a black-gray shirt that he nodded approvingly at. It was pulled onto him. He picked up the jacket again. He took some time to admire it, then slid his arms into it. He pulled his shoes off with much difficulty. The pants were next. Again, he rummaged through the mound for something acceptable. Jeans, tight jeans, a soft yet embarrassing pair of pants. At last he came to rest on a pair loose, black pants, which, like the jacket reflected the light dimly. Then he pulled his shoes on again. He pushed the door open and walked out. Yuffie was already back with a fresh brand of clothes. She looked him up and down and nodded approvingly. She looked down at his boots and frowned.  
  
"Those have gotta go."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Five hours later Yuffie led Vincent, who was laden down with a veritable mountain of clothes, into their room. He threw them down on the floor. Yuffie had forced him to take off his "tattered rags", as she called them, and put on some new clothes. He had chosen the first clothes he had tried on. Yuffie had frowned at his choice of colors, but he really didn't care. Too much anyway. But there was something that was troubling him.  
  
"Yuffie, where are we going to put all this?"  
  
Yuffie, who was never short of an answer, soothed him with her suspiciously silky words.  
  
"Don't worry, Vinnie. We can steal the buggy, it has enough room."  
  
Vincent listened more to the tone than the words.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
He began folding his part of the clothes. Suddenly a voice at the back at the back of his mind shouted something about ethics and morals. Another reminded him that the buggy was hideous.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"What?" Yuffie said indignantly.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"THIS IS WRONG."  
  
"WE DO NOT NEED THE GIRL."  
  
"IF SHE SUCCEEDS, WE WILL HAVE TO LEAVE!"  
  
Chaos listened to all this, and he agreed on all terms, but he knew they were wrong.  
  
"WE NEED THE GIRL, AND IF WE CAN ELIMINATE THE BEAST WE HAVE CREATED, IT IS WORTH IT. EVEN IF WE DO LEAVE THE MASTER, IT CAN ONLY BE A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE ANOTHER HUMAN DOES THE SAME EXPERIMENT ON ANOTHER HUMAN."  
  
"STILL, HOW CAN A HUMAN HELP US?"  
  
Chaos sighed, or had the thought of sighing, as he had no form in the mind of Vincent Valentine.  
  
"WE TRIED TO GET VINCENT TO HATE, APPARENTLY WE HAVE SUCCEEDED WITH OVERKILL. HE IS HATE."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"HE IS THE HATE THAT WE WANTED THE MASTER TO FEEL."  
  
"THAT YOU WANTED THE MASTER TO FEEL."  
  
Demons weren't capable of lengthy thinking, but they knew an insult when they heard them.  
  
"THE EYES. REMEMBER THE EYES."  
  
"OH YES, THE EYES. THE EYES THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO US, BUT THE ONES YOU WANTED TO BE DESTROYED."  
  
Chaos snarled something in the ancient tongue of demons.  
  
"HUH, THAT IS A DEAD LANGUAGE. AS DEAD AS JAZA NA, THE COMRADE YOU KILLED."  
  
"HE MUST HAVE FOUND A SUITABLE BODY BY NOW."  
  
"BUT THE FACT REMAINS THAT YOU KILLED HIM."  
  
"My, you are trechuroussss, aren't you?"  
  
Chaos was by now in a fiery rage.  
  
"I AM YOUR CREATOR, SILENCE!"  
  
"You are not our creator, we are the massssterssss child!"  
  
"SILENCE."  
  
"We will give you that you right on one point. We are Hate. It is our name. We are the massster. He is the creator. He is Hate. You are the destroyer. You are Hate. We are Hate."  
  
The hissing cackle rang out in the mind of Chaos.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! Your reviews have been very motivating and. stuff. Anyway, the story's back in business, but now that school started AGAIN it'll take a bit more time. 


	17. Diamonds Of The Sky, Sapphires Of The Ni...

Chapter XVI: Diamonds Of The Sky, Sapphires Of The Night.  
  
  
  
Yuffie watched Vincent make the useless excuses for not stealing the buggy. But he could so far only come up with "Its not ours," and "Its illegal." These things hadn't stopped her before and they weren't about to now. She placed a comforting hand on Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"Its not like anyone's gonna miss it? I mean, who would miss that rust bucket?" She said smoothly.  
  
Vincent looked at her as if the whole prospect of stealing horrified. Then he gave her his withering gaze.  
  
"No." He said coldly. Yuffie shivered involuntarily, but was still determined. Vincent had been the good, yet very depressed Boy Scout for a good many years, it was time for him to commit a crime again. "Come on, it'll be fun. And Clouds not using it, is he?"  
  
"Its not right." Vincent said, baffled as to why she had not been silenced by now.  
  
"If we don't, how will we move all this?" She said, indicating the pile of clothes that they had accumulated.  
  
"I don't know!" Vincent replied, giving up.  
  
Yuffie's comforting glaze shattered into a malicious grin. "Then," She suddenly ran behind Vincent and jumped on his back. "To the buggy, my trusty steed!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
As the sun slowly dipped into the sea, a shadow of a man prowled the streets. He wore a black suit, with sunglasses. He had black hair that he wore short with small spikes. Everywhere he went, people avoided his gaze, as if he could control them. Those that ventured to look soon looked away horrified. Through the sunglasses burned two green pits that resembled eyes. He walked coolly across the sidewalk. He took curve after curve, hour upon hour, but still seemed to prowl in the same way. Contemptuously.  
  
He finally stopped in front of a building, pausing to watch as a man and woman walk silently out of it. The look of contempt left him, as his burning eyes glared at the man. Then something happened that had never happened before. He smiled.  
  
"Vincent Valentine." His cold voice said. It sounded like a cat with a bird would if it could talk.  
  
He turned his gaze to the ground and muttered something. He slowly began melting into his surroundings.  
  
He was soon lost from sight.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie walked beside Vincent, not bothering to latch onto Vincent after he had threatened to shoot her. She allowed him to think that he had a marginal power over her. In his new clothes, he was hard to see in the dimming light. Looking at him was like trying to grasp smoke. He glided across the streets with an uncanny silence and stealth that surpassed her own skill. She didn't really mind that he was so hard to see, but that he was so GOOD at it.  
  
"Stop that." She said.  
  
Vincent turned to address her.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Sneaking." She replied.  
  
"We ARE stealing, you know. We're supposed to sneak." He said accusingly.  
  
"No, we don't." She said, while pulling out an imaginary book. "'Cuz it says right here in "The Big Book O' Thieving" that people who go around sneaking up to buggy's late at night are the people who usually get caught."  
  
Vincent drew close to her and looked down at her "Book".  
  
"Oh, I see it. Its there right next to "Vincent doesn't give a damn", isn't it?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Vinnie, you swore!" She said in mock appal.  
  
Vincent looked thoughtful about this.  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Jokes, humour and now swearing? Where does it all end?"  
  
"When I take over the world." He said, grinning back at her.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The angel-child lost its halo." Yuffie continued.  
  
Vincent frowned.  
  
"I'm not an angel."  
  
Yuffie frowned back at him.  
  
"If you start with the whole "I'm not human" business, I'll hurt you." She said sternly. "Your just as human as Barret."  
  
Vincent looked confused at this.  
  
"Barret?"  
  
"Anyone who has a gun for an arm and manages to get THAT drunk has got be as inhuman as humans can get."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Vincent continued walking down the street in his hardly visible manner.  
  
"I SAID STOP THAT!" She hissed.  
  
Vincent stopped briefly. Then he turned his head to her.  
  
"You know what you can do?"  
  
"Vinnie!" Yuffie said, mocking appal again.  
  
"Come on, ninja girl." He said.  
  
He began running into the night.  
  
Yuffie began a stumbling run after him. This was not the Vincent she had thought she would be taking with her. He was almost childish, if that were possible with Vincent. She followed the shining glow that his golden claw gave off in the pale moonlight.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent stood by the buggy, waiting for Yuffie to catch up. His ruby eyes stared out into the misty darkness. They scanned it for any trace of movement.  
  
YOU PUZZLE ME.  
  
Vincent jumped in surprise. Then he regained control.  
  
What do you want?  
  
ITS CALLED TALKING, SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T KNOW MUCH OF.  
  
Great. Advice from a demon.  
  
HA.  
  
I ask again, what do you want.  
  
HOW CAN YOU STAND HER?  
  
How can stand up there? It must be very cramped.  
  
THIS DOES NOT AMUSE ME.  
  
Did it ever cross your miniature mind that it might not all be about you?  
  
IT SHOULD.  
  
Huh.  
  
WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH YOUR THOUGHTS AGAIN.  
  
Oh yay.  
  
WE CAN ASSURE YOU THAT YOU BEING SLIGHTLY INHUMAN WOULD STOP YOU FROM FALLING IN LOVE.  
  
Chaos put pure disgust into the word "love".  
  
How so?  
  
YOU CAN STILL REPRODUCE. THIS IS ALL THAT MATTERS.  
  
Your sick, you know that? Sick.  
  
WHAT?  
  
Sick.  
  
IS THAT NOT THE ONLY THING THAT REALLY MATTERS?  
  
No.  
  
OH. HUMANS ARE STRANGE, AND MUST REGRETFULLY REPORT THAT YOU ARE ONE.  
  
"Vinnie!"  
  
Vincent snapped out of the conversation.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Vincent looked around to see Yuffie gesturing an open door.  
  
"Lets go for a ride."  
  
"I'M DRIVING." He said, suddenly sounding very un-human.  
  
Yuffie took a step back.  
  
"Vincent?" She said cautiously.  
  
Vincent cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm driving." He repeated.  
  
Yuffie looked at him sceptically.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Never better." He said.  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
Vincent looked up at the stars momentarily. Yuffie looked up to.  
  
"Why do you look up at those?" She asked.  
  
Vincent looked down at her seriously.  
  
"They are the sapphires of the night, the diamonds of the sky. They are beautiful. It is the only consolation I have had over these years. You all may die, but they will be with me forever."  
  
Yuffie was taken in by his words. She drew in close to him and looked at the stars with him.  
  
"It also fascinates me that people have made thousands of constellations throughout the years, but they have all failed miserably to look like anything to me." He pointed upward. "look, Virgo. She's supposed to be a fairy with some wheat. That in itself is pretty stupid but it doesn't like a fairy at all."  
  
"The Leviathan!" Yuffie said excitably.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Leviathan! People say that you can only see it if your in love!"  
  
Vincent looked up at the stars again.  
  
"So it is. Right there. In the middle of the sky. Wonder why I didn't see it bef-" He stopped suddenly. Yuffie was looking at him strangely.  
  
He circled an arm around her. She pulled her arms around him.  
  
In the pale moonlight, beside a stolen buggy, Yuffie Kisaragi And Vincent Valentine kissed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The green eyed dude wont be appearing to much in this story, he pretty much is just watching Vincent, just so you won't be disappointed when he DOESN'T appear. 


	18. The Mask Of Evil

Chapter XVII: The Mask Of Evil.  
  
  
  
Wrong. It was all wrong. He shouldn't have done it. It was so very, very wrong.  
  
These were the thoughts of Vincent Valentine as he drove the buggy through the streets of Junon. Silence dominated the buggy as Yuffie and Vincent drove to their hotel, Vincent too busy beating himself mentally, and Yuffie still dazed at what had happened.  
  
The buggy rounded a corner, and Vincent stopped. They were back at the hotel. They both sat there for a while. Then Vincent spoke  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"No, don't." Yuffie answered.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." He paused. "You shouldn't even be here."  
  
"Its alright."  
  
"No its not," He said, getting out of the buggy. "Good bye." He walked into the darkness of the night.  
  
Yuffie opened the door and ran after him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Vincent turned.  
  
"I have endangered your life long enough. I must leave." Pause. "You probably don't care."  
  
He began walking again. Yuffie stood dumbstruck, incapable of comprehending that he was leaving. Then she got mad.  
  
"Ya know what Vinnie, you can go and feel sorry about yourself for thousands of years, but nothing will change. Lucrecia's dead, and you still love her. Don't let me get in the way." She immediately regretted her words. When he looked at her he looked as if she had plunged a dagger into his chest.  
  
Then something happened.  
  
Vincent's crimson eyes flashed black and he fell to his knees. His skin turned deep black, wings sprouted from his back, his hands changed to a pair claws. His midnight black hair shrunk into his head, while horns quickly grew from his skull. His head stretched into a snout as his teeth grew to fangs. The beast before Yuffie was no longer Vincent. It bore down on Yuffie. It clacked its mouth in anticipation at what would come.  
  
"No one to protect you now." It laughed cruelly. "You are ourssss."  
  
Yuffie looked in fear as the beast began circling her. Then it stopped.  
  
"Yuffie?!" It said in disbelief.  
  
"Y,yes?" She said halfway scared, the other half already having run away.  
  
"Urgh."  
  
It spread its black wings and began flapping them. It rose into the air and flew away.  
  
Yuffie stood still again, baffled as to why she still stood.  
  
Then, she began looking for him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The thing that had once been Vincent Valentine soared trough the black sky. It howled hatefully across the sky. It landed on a building and looked down at the streets. Its obsidian eyes searched for a victim. A voice at the back of it's mind howled at not to do it. The beast banished the voice.  
  
It hissed loudly.  
  
It spread its black wings.  
  
It threw itself from the building.  
  
It howled viciously at a unsuspecting group below him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent Valentine lay sleeping in a pool of blood. It trickled softly into the sewers. There was a sturdy man standing above him. He suddenly kicked the sleeping man.  
  
"Get up." He growled.  
  
Vincent stirred.  
  
The man kicked him again.  
  
"Get UP!" He repeated.  
  
Vincent hissed.  
  
The man took a step back.  
  
Vincent pushed himself up. He glared at the man.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
The man pulled out a gun.  
  
"This."  
  
BANG!  
  
They both stood there, staring at each other. Then Vincent pulled out the bullet from his chest.  
  
"OUCH?" He said questioningly.  
  
The man gave Vincent a horrified glance.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Vincent raised his golden claw.  
  
"YOU SEE THIS CLAW? ITS KILLED MORE PEOPLE THAN YOU'VE SEEN." The man looked in horrified fascination at the claw. Vincent grinned maliciously. "BUT THERE'S A REASON MY BOOTS HAVE STEEL TIPS."  
  
Vincent dropkicked man between the legs, and when he fell to the ground in pain, Vincent stomped down hard on his head.  
  
There was an audible crack and then a squish.  
  
"HUMANS." He sneered.  
  
He stood there a moment, comprehending what he had done.  
  
"OH GOD."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent stumbled into the Cabaret, thin silver streaks coursing down his face. He had wiped the blood away from his skin but it was still spattered on is clothes.  
  
He walked into the bar. "Four beers and a bottle of scotch." He despairingly.  
  
The bartender was an old man with grey hair. He gave Vincent a sceptical eye.  
  
"Name?" He asked.  
  
"Valentine. Vincent Valentine."  
  
The man scribbled it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Comin' right up."  
  
"Could you tell Rose I'm here?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need someone to wallow with."  
  
"Whatever." The old man said, putting the drinks down on a table. He walked away.  
  
Vincent sat down and opened a bottle of beer with his claw. He held it in front of him sceptically. Memories of drunken happiness flooded through him. He needed it, but was reluctant to do it.  
  
What the hell. He put the bottle to his lips and tipped his head. He felt his awareness sink slightly.  
  
He took the bottle away and wiped his mouth with his claw. He took another swig quickly.  
  
"Whoa there, slow down. Gonna lose to many brain cells." Rose said as she entered the room.  
  
Vincent smiled at her.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
Rose sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"I see the booze has done its work."  
  
Vincent took another swig and put on grin.  
  
"Iz not booze."  
  
"But that is." She said, indicating the bottle of scotch.  
  
"I don' really care at this point." He said, emptying the bottle. He shook it expectantly.  
  
"There needs to be more in the bottles." He remarked.  
  
"There's three more, Vince." Rose said.  
  
"But there should still be more." He said irritably.  
  
"The words of a true boozer. What took you so long?"  
  
Vincent shook his head as he opened another bottle.  
  
"A coffin I suppose." He remarked airily.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you last time? On my last mission as a turk I fell in love, and Hojo, the mad professor, gave me this." Vincent said, indicating his claw. He took another quick swig.  
  
"Damn, that's harsh."  
  
"That's not all, the girl I fell in love with gave birth to Sephiroth, and I got locked in a coffin for thirty years. I also got these from Hojo." He pointed to his eyes. Another swig passed through the lips of Vincent.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Vincent pulled the bottle away from his lips to remark on this.  
  
"In a cake." 


	19. A Moment To Remember

Chapter IIXX: A Moment To Remember.  
  
  
  
Yuffie walked across the night-strewn streets.  
  
She had decided long before that when Vincent Valentine left, he left for good. She now wandered the streets aimlessly, hoping to find anyone who had seen the demonic beast. She had gotten more than a few strange glances throughout the night. She was about to give up when she saw something that made her stomach churn. A corpse. But not any corpse. It looked like the person it used to be had suffered before they died. Yuffie then determined that the man had been killed by swift stomp to the head.  
  
Vincent.  
  
She saw some bloody footprints that went down the road. They rounded the corner and was lost from Yuffie's sight. She followed them, glad that she was getting away from the gruesome scene.  
  
She followed the footprints down the street, where they were beginning to get faint. Yuffie looked in horror as the footprints came to an abrupt end. She looked at her surroundings. They seemed somehow familiar. Her grey eyes looked at the buildings, trying to get an idea where she was. They rested on an old restaurant.  
  
"The Cabaret?" She said in disbelief.  
  
Why would he go there?  
  
Maybe he didn't.  
  
Yuffie decided to go in anyway.  
  
She pushed open the door and was met by drunken singing.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rose Skura had learned that when someone became as drunk as Vincent Valentine, they should have a warning sign. Especially if they had large guns.  
  
"Everyone 'ates me." Vincent said, as he reached they all time low.  
  
"No they don't." Rose comforted.  
  
"'es, they do." He continued, taking a deep pull of beer.  
  
He suddenly began singing drunkenly. He sang slurred, which added to the immense comedy of the whole thing. He climbed onto the table to sing. Rose tried to pull him down, but he resisted. Bloodied, drunk and severely depressed, Vincent sang.  
  
Then the door to the bar opened up and a head popped in. It looked at Vincent and its mouth dropped.  
  
Vincent looked over at the person peeking into the bar.  
  
"'Uffie?" he said before passing out.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"'Uffie? Izzat oo? 'Uffie?" Vincent said dazedly as they stumbled down the streets.  
  
"Yes, Vinnie, its me." She said sympathetically.  
  
"I'm 'orry." He muttered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Fer liking you. And merely being."  
  
Ah, the return of the big thoughts, Yuffie thought.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Bu' I am."  
  
"DON'T be."  
  
Vincent clutched his hand to his head.  
  
"Notso loud. My 'ead 'urts."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"'Orry."  
  
This was too much for Yuffie. It was just too funny for her to stand. She tittered. Vincent looked hurt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."  
  
He looked down at himself.  
  
"I see nothing funny. I'm a monster."  
  
Yuffie smiled.  
  
"Ah yes. You may be a monster, but you're a drunken monster. And my monster at that."  
  
Vincent tried to stand on his own.  
  
"I am nobody's!" He yelled drunkenly while pointing a finger into the air. He began falling forward. Yuffie grabbed him.  
  
"I'm yours." He grinned.  
  
"Good."  
  
His midnight black hair dropped over his face.  
  
"Blind! I'm blind! Somebody help me!" He cried out desperately.  
  
Yuffie pushed his hair back.  
  
"I can see! It's a miracle!"  
  
"No, its hair." She grunted." Come on, lets get you inside the room."  
  
"You rented a room?"  
  
Yuffie recoiled slightly.  
  
"Ugh, no. This is our hotel room."  
  
"Why are we at a hotel?" Vincent whispered.  
  
Yuffie smiled at him.  
  
"'Cuz we're in Junon."  
  
"Why are we in Junon?"  
  
"You know, I think I've forgotten."  
  
Vincent grinned wildly again.  
  
"Iz a good thing I'm the brains of this operation."  
  
"Really?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent awoke in his bed, accompanied by a mind splitting headache. He also felt the urge to spew.  
  
He rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. He grunted.  
  
He pushed himself up and went to the bathroom. Halfway across the room he began running as the meals he had eaten throughout the past days came back to haunt him. In the room where the Yuffie and Vincent slept, there was only the sound of coughing and splashing, then a flush.  
  
He washed out his mouth to get rid of the nasty taste of puke. He tried to grasp for his toothbrush, but remembered he wasn't in Kalm anymore. It wasn't there. He saw Yuffie toothbrush and toothpaste. He peeked into the other room briefly. Asleep. He made a grab for the toothpaste and squished some on Yuffie's toothbrush. He began to brush guiltily.  
  
As he began to finish up in the bathroom he heard Yuffie stretch and moan in her sleep. He put her toothbrush back in place. He decided to get breakfast for the two of them, and give Yuffie hers in bed as a "thank you" for not doing anything cruel to him. He walked out of the bathroom and pushed open the door to outside. Before walking out he looked at Yuffie sleeping. And he smiled at her.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi opened her eyes at the smell of food. She watched Vincent as he readied it, putting it a on a plate for her to eat off of.  
  
"Ah, your awake." He remarked, not taking his eyes away from the food.  
  
"Why yes, I seem to be." She said. "Unless this is seem kind of cruel dream."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"'Cuz you got French toast!"  
  
"Why yes, I seem to have some of that." He said, still not taking his eyes away from the food.  
  
"What is it Vinnie?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Read for yourself." Vincent picked up the plate and Yuffie realized that Vincent hadn't been looking at the food, but a newspaper. He tossed it over to her.  
  
It landed on the edge of the bed. Yuffie picked it up dubiously. She gasped.  
  
On the front page was a picture of Sephiroth, along with the words "Midgar under siege!" on the front page.  
  
"Oh gawd! HOW the HELL can HE be back?!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Sorry this chapters a bit short, but I need to get SOME schoolwork done (BLASTED SCHOOL!!!). Anyway, the story's going back to where Cloud and Seph- X left off. 


	20. In The Shadow Of A Killer

Chapter IXX: In The Shadow If A Killer.  
  
  
  
Seph X, the mechanical clone of Sephiroth, was happy. From the point he had been revived he had thought that there was no hope of anyone he knew to survive. And then Cloud was there. A rude entry, he had to admit, but no less nice. Finally his memories were coming into effect. He remembered Cloud as a war-buddy. The machine smiled.  
  
"Cloud?!"  
  
Cloud, who was panting on the ground, managed to sputter something out. Seph-X took it as a yes.  
  
At last! A familiar face!  
  
The big man at the entrance reacted.  
  
"EY!" He yelled. "Taste some of dis!"  
  
Seph X watched as the man lifted an arm, that was apparently a gun too, a shot.  
  
He felt the impact, but not the pain that the man was expecting.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." He said apologetically.  
  
"You bastard!" The woman said.  
  
She rushed up and tried to punch at Seph X. His metal hand pushed the punch away, jumped quickly to avoid a kick. She swiped at head height. Seph X ducked under her hand. She kneed him right in the chin, which made his head hurt. Then she backed away. Seph X stood in disbelief. A HUMAN caused him pain?!  
  
Then he fumed.  
  
He unsheathed the Masamune and dropped it at his side. Then he charged Tifa. She didn't stand a chance. The robot seemed to be everywhere at once, exploiting every opening he saw. His metal fist smashed into her stomach. She flew from where she stood and slammed into the wall.  
  
"Holy shit!" Reeve swore as he saw the spectacle. Seph-X ignored him.  
  
He helped Cloud onto his feet.  
  
"Who ARE those people you hang out with?"  
  
Cloud looked at him dazedly.  
  
"My wife, Tifa." He said, pointing at the woman who was now panting for breath. Seph-X raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And him?" He asked, gesturing to the big man, who was obviously still wondering what was wrong with his weapon.  
  
"That's Barr-" He stopped. He pulled away from Seph X abruptly. "I'll kill you!" He yelled, grabbing at his huge sword.  
  
Seph X sighed. He picked up the Masamune and went into stance.  
  
Cloud began a relentless attack. Seph X easily reflected blows with his own sword, with a bored look stamped on his face. Fighting with humans was like using a large mallet to squash a fly with him.  
  
"Fire 3!" Cloud shouted.  
  
Fire circled around Seph X. He watched it calmly, then watched the horrified look on Clouds face he walked equally calm through the fire, raising the Masamune to deal his first and finishing blow. Cloud raised his sword to deflect the blow, but wasn't fast enough. He watched as the Masamune stopped right before his forehead.  
  
"You lose." Seph X said coldly.  
  
He pulled the Masamune away and sheathed it.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Huh?" Was all the Cloud could say.  
  
The thing that looked like Sephiroth didn't bother to look back at him. It merely turned to Reeve.  
  
"Explain." It said. Reeve nodded.  
  
Reeve walked up to Tifa and offered her a hand. She took it gratefully.  
  
"He is not Sephiroth." Reeve said simply.  
  
"Huh?" Cloud said again.  
  
"He's a clone, or a failed one at least."  
  
Seph X turned to add to this.  
  
"I am the only successful one. I am what Sephiroth was before Jenova got the better of him. I am, normal."  
  
Cloud thought this. What he came up with didn't quite rub him the right way. It consisted of putting Sephiroth and good in the same sentence.  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
Seph X turned away.  
  
Then he spoke.  
  
"Do you know what its like to be hated without a reason? To be hated for something you never did? I was created a year after the real Sephiroth was killed in Nibelheim. I am not him. I am me. I am Seph-X. Are you Zack?"  
  
Cloud looked dumbfounded. "Err, no."  
  
"Am I Sephiroth?"  
  
Cloud knew he had been trapped in the logic that could only come from a machine.  
  
"No."  
  
"Am I evil?"  
  
Cloud brightened up.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Seph X sighed.  
  
"What do you remember of Sephiroth before his fall into insanity?"  
  
Cloud knew this answer.  
  
"My memories of Sephiroth are false."  
  
"So are mine." He sneered.  
  
Oh. He thought. He got me there.  
  
He got me good.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
In the shadowy cape of the night, the glittering figure crawled through the snow. It crawled through the gates of Midgar, silently killing the guard that stood there. It came for power to kill with, and power it would have. His army awaited.  
  
He crawled across he streets the streets of Midgar, taking care to kill anyone that saw him silently. Hojo would be right about him. He could destroy the world yet.  
  
It popped open a sewer lid and slid in. When inside the sewers he flapped his wings to keep himself elevated.  
  
The army awaited him. He would rule. He would rule an empire of steel and evil. And they would cower. He would be the only god left in the skies, and they would cower before his might.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rude watched Reno fidget in his infirmary bed. He was having a nightmare. Rude watched in horror as his colleague writhed in pain. Then his eyes snapped open.  
  
Rude gasped.  
  
Elena, who was standing on the other side of the bed, held her hand across her mouth.  
  
The eyes of Reno stared back at them.  
  
They were inky black, reflecting the light.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Many things coursed threw the mind of Jared Rath. One of which was the seemingly indestructible master he had newly acquired.  
  
But the other was the nagging feeling that there was something following him. It was a feeling he had never feared before, but now it made him want to run away.  
  
He looked around the room.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Odd.  
  
He discarded these thoughts and went back to the window. Mech-Head was bound to come back, and there needed to be someone who could face him. Seph X would, and he would destroy Mech-Head.  
  
But the disturbing question still lingered on his mind. Why was Mech-Head here? 


	21. Flesh And Steel

Chapter XX: Steel And Flesh.  
  
In the shadows crawled an even darker figure. Like a shadow itself, it floated across the still water oft the sewers. Its powerful wings shot it through the air. Little rings appeared in the water where it flew. Rats scurried away as the shadow flew past them.  
  
A worn door laid at the side of the sewer wall. The shadow grinned cruelly and chuckled to itself silently. In the darkness of the sewers, Mech-Head pushed the worn door open. On the other side of the door was a room that was anything but worn. Polished stone ran across the floor, as well as the wall and ceiling. A huge computer stood blank in one end of the room, while on the other side there was a window, shrouded in darkness. The shadowy figure walked into the room, his feet clicking against the stone floor. His had fiendish look on his face. His long fangs contorted into a cruel grin. His remaining eye blazed a deep red, shedding a dim light in the room. He walked up to the computer and pushed a button with a clawed finger. The screen jumped into life.  
  
"Hello!" A metallic voice said cheerfully from the machine.  
  
Mech-Head shuddered. He had heard about the nasty side effects of an artificial mind. It got cheerful.  
  
"Shut up!" He hissed.  
  
"Fine." The voice said.  
  
Mech-Head began typing on the keyboard. He hit the enter button when finished.  
  
"Whoa there, I can't authorise you to do that!"  
  
Mech-Head sneered at the computer.  
  
"No, but I can authorise myself to have some fun with a very large sledge hammer."  
  
"I see," The voice pondered. "Well, I COULD make an exception,"  
  
"Then make it!" Mech-Head hissed.  
  
"Fine, fine!"  
  
There was the sound of hissing, stretching, then the sound of metal scraping across stone. Mech-Head walked calmly over to the window.  
  
There before him stood row upon row of glittering soldiers. The platform they stood on was enormous, and the army hardly managed to find space for itself. The perfect steel warriors stood shoulder to shoulder, waiting to be awakened, waiting for their master. Mech-Head cackled madly.  
  
He smashed the glass in the window and screamed out to his army.  
  
"Awaken!"  
  
As his metallic voice echoed around the room, an army of steel awoke, to follow their master.  
  
Mech-Head spread his black wings. He lifted his clawed hands as he cackled evilly.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done to me!" He screamed crazily.  
  
And his army laughed with him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Seph X stood staring out of the window in Reeve's office.  
  
Reeve yawned.  
  
"Don't you EVER get tired?" He said sleepily.  
  
Cloud and the others had already gone to sleep, abandoning Reeve to the manic machine.  
  
Seph X continued staring out the window.  
  
"Do you often ask stupid questions?"  
  
Reeve took the hint.  
  
"Why are you looking out those damned windows?" He asked.  
  
"Mech-Head will return. He has been insulted. I want to know when he comes."  
  
Reeve saw the machine was telling the truth. He was beginning to wonder if Seph X could lie at all.  
  
"What's the deal between you and Mech-Head? You seem to hate each other unquestionably. And when two people THAT strong collide, I like to know where I can hide."  
  
Seph X sighed.  
  
"I was made, programmed and awoken a year after Sephiroth's death. By my calculations that makes me nine years old."  
  
"Sephiroth didn't die then." Jarred said. "He died five years ago at the northern crater. Cloud killed him."  
  
"Really?" Seph X asked, looking questionably at Reeve, who nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I was made to mimic Sephiroth in every way, but a normal robot couldn't do that, no. Hojo programmed all of Sephiroth's memories into me, making an exact copy. It would have worked too, if I wasn't lacking with one thing."  
  
"What's that." Reeve asked.  
  
"Jenova. I don't have Jenova. So when Hojo found out I was imperfect for his plans, he found someone who could replace me. Enter Mech-Head. The demon had been nearly killed by the real Sephiroth."  
  
"Why did Sephiroth try to kill Mech-Head?"  
  
"The Masamune." He said coolly.  
  
"What about the Masamune?"  
  
"Did you really think a HUMAN could make something so perfect? A demon made that blade, and a demon it had been stolen from."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Seph X stood silently. Reeve apologized.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Mech-Head had been nearly killed by Sephiroth, but Hojo revived him, in exchange that he helped. I did not approve. But at this point, I was irrelevant. So I made sure that my disapproval was felt. I killed Mech- Head. I crushed his skull in my hand and smashed his body. Up until that point Mech-Head had given valuable information to Hojo in exchange for continued existence, like the secret of Krotonite."  
  
"Krotonite?" Reeve asked confusedly.  
  
"Yes. You are acquainted with the normal Materia condensing process, yes?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok, so at the first stage of mako condensing you get Materia, right? Then you get huge Materia. But what come AFTER that?"  
  
"Krotonite?" Reeve asked hopefully.  
  
"Close, but not quite right. After huge Materia comes Kroto, which was translated from the demon word Katano, which in turn means poisoned soul stone. Then, you melt it down and mix it with titanium. The ending result is a metal that can drain physical and magical attacks, but is relatively defenceless to summons."  
  
"Let me guess, your made out of Krotonite through and through?"  
  
Seph X banged his fist against his chest. There was a dim clang and nothing more.  
  
"Down to the core."  
  
"And after you smashed Mech-Head to pieces, Hojo revived him into a Krotonite body as well?"  
  
"Yes, but by that time Hojo's plans were changing. There were signs of Reunion. We were being revived for a different reason."  
  
Reeve furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seph X turned and spoke levelly.  
  
"Many people don't realize it, but Hojo was a hideous Darwinian."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He no longer wanted for life to be destroyed, but to see who would survive."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"His intentions were to release four new species of monsters. Me, Mech- Head, Sephiroth and the half breeds."  
  
"Half breeds?!"  
  
"Yes, a mixture of humans and demons. They were called the demi-demons. Vincent Valentine was the first attempt."  
  
"How is it that you know so much about Vincent Valentine?"  
  
Seph X stood silently for a long while.  
  
"Mech-Head told me about him."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jared Rath, who had stood silently by throughout the entire conversation, gasped in horror upon his realization of what Hojo had done. He lifted a hand, which was covered in a black glove, and stared at it. Then he pulled the glove off, and stared at his skin. He stared at it even as Seph X and Reeve continued to speak.  
  
Beneath the glove that had covered his hand for years, his hand was a blackish-grey.  
  
Jarred Rath clenched his hand hatefully in memory of Hojo.  
  
"What am I?" He whispered silently. 


	22. The Steel Wars Saga

Chapter XXI: The Steel Wars Saga.  
  
  
  
In the slums of Midgar, Steel figures marched through the streets, causing havoc. Their steel fists tore through flesh and bone alike. Blood was spattered across the ground where they marched. In the midst of it all, Mech-Head revelled in the suffering he was causing. His black wings stood out among the silvery mass. He flapped them suddenly, raising himself above his army.  
  
"Kill them all!" He screamed manically.  
  
Mech-Head circled around the retreating humans, slicing down at them with his sharp claws.  
  
He cackled viscously. His army laughed with him.  
  
He flew in front of the running people and landed. He tore through skin and flesh, blood splashing onto his body. He cackled madly. The panicked people stormed past him, trying desperately to get away from the horde of steel. As the people surged around him, he readied his spell.  
  
For the people of the slums, the had been a pop, and it was all over. For the people of Midgar however, it was the beginning of the siege.  
  
Among the surge people, Mech-Head cast a powerful Ultima spell.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Seph X watched impatiently as the spell was cast. He was waiting for Cloud to come.  
  
"Jarred." He called out.  
  
The cloaked man emerged from the shadows of Reeve's office.  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Get the riders ready, tell them to follow Tifa."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
He walked away, to rouse the riders. Seph X continued to stare out the window.  
  
He watched as hundreds of people were slaughtered by a single spell. As it died down, cloud walked in sleepily carrying his sword.  
  
"Mornin'." He said to Reeve, suddenly giving Seph X an odd glance. "Whats up with 'im?"  
  
"Mech-Head is back. With some friends."  
  
Seph X turned, his silver hair floating whimsically around him.  
  
"Are you fragile?" He asked.  
  
"Err, no"  
  
"Jarred!" The machine called out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are they ready?"  
  
"Ready as they'll ever be."  
  
"Then come here." He said. "You too Cloud."  
  
Cloud sceptically walked to the Seph X, and so did Jarred. Seph X looped an arm around both of them.  
  
"Tell Tifa and the riders to defend the city. We're going to stop their advancement." He said to Reeve.  
  
"How do you plan to get down there?" Reeve asked.  
  
"The simple way."  
  
He lifted Cloud and Jarred off their feet lightly, and jumped through the window.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
As cloud sped through the air, there was only one thing he could say. Or yell.  
  
"OH SHIT!" He swore.  
  
Seph X slammed into the ground, creating a small crater around him.  
  
Cloud felt himself catapulted through the air and land abruptly on the ground. He pushed himself up and watched as large force of mechanic warriors charged him.  
  
"Seph X, I HATE YOU!" Cloud yelled as he drew his sword and charged as well.  
  
The mechanic warriors proved easier prey than Seph X, who had also charged by then, and Cloud was laying the steel men down as fast they came. He cast a quick Bolt 3 spell and sliced at mid height. He roared out his war cry.  
  
Mechanic limbs flew as Seph X and Cloud attacked the army of steel.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jarred Rath, an assassin by trade, decided he did not like open warfare. His long knife was blue blur as he swiped it around him. In his other hand was a glowing orb. He watched the sharp blade tore through the thin metal. He grinned to himself. Open warfare wasn't his thing, but it stop it from being fun. He laughed playfully as he plunged the dagger through a metal skull.  
  
There was a sudden roar of hate and rage, then a clash of metal.  
  
Jarred caught a glance of Seph X and Mech-Head collide against each other.  
  
He narrowly dodged a steel fist as it flew past him.  
  
He would have to disregard his master for a while.  
  
The blade spun in his hand as he sheered through metal.  
  
"There's just no end to the bastards!" He swore.  
  
Jarred heard the sound of metal against metal, and the mad laughter of Mech- Head. Then he heard Seph X yell in pain.  
  
"NO!" Jarred yelled.  
  
He tucked his knife and Materia away, and threw the cloak off him.  
  
Below the cloak his skin was a dark shade of grey, with black patterns coursing across his skin. His eyes were a dark red, and his hair was a spiky mass of black. His eyes blazed in the direction of Mech-Head.  
  
"Leave him alone!" He yelled.  
  
In his hand a ball of blue light welled up. He pointed an open palm at the seething mass of steel.  
  
From above, there seemed to be a pillar of blue light. From where Jarred stood, there was only a whooshing sound, and an explosion of light. He ran to aid his master.  
  
The metal demon was ready for him, crouching down low with his claws pointing at Jarred. Seph X lay on the ground, with a large gash coursing down his eye.  
  
"You bastard!" Jarred roared at the demon.  
  
"Come on then, lets see what your made." Mech-Head beckoned.  
  
"Fine." Jarred answered coldly.  
  
A ball of light welled up in Jarred's hand. He pointed his hand at Mech- Head at another pillar of light exploded from his palm. It slammed into Mech-Head. The demon was lost from sight for moment in the light, then it screamed. The light dimmed down, and revealed a fuming demon. It was missing a left arm that was rapidly growing back.  
  
"Go!" Jarred said, while another ball of blue light appeared.  
  
Mech-Head recoiled.  
  
"Retreat!" He called out.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud Strife heard the command, and immediately saw the reaction. The steel soldiers immediately began their retreat, disregarding anything in their way. He looked this way and that, trying to figure what had happened. He was dead tired from heaving the Ultima sword for so long, but was determined to find out what had happened. He saw the grey-black figure standing alone before Seph X.  
  
"Chaos?" he said in confusion. 


	23. The Return Of Cid

Chapter XXII: Return Of The Highwind.  
  
Jarred Rath watched calmly as Cloud stared at him. It was beginning to irritate him, but his master was more important than a slight irritation. He turned his dark eyes away from the "hero", instead finding the floor suddenly interesting.  
  
Tifa walked up the hall that led to the infirmary. She walked with the confidence that she always did, as Jarred was quick to notice. the whole air around her seemed to try to irritate him personally. He had learned to hate people like her. They had often mocked him in more than one way, and he had been forced to deal with them. He looked back at the floor to stop his lip from curling up in disgust.  
  
"Hey there." She said to Cloud, putting her arms around him.  
  
"'Ey." He answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Seph X got a nasty cut across the eye. I'm amazed that anything went through him."  
  
Shut up, Jarred hissed mentally.  
  
"So why is he in the infirmary? Isn't that for humans? Not machines?" Tifa asked.  
  
Jarred couldn't bear it anymore. He pushed open the door to the infirmary and walked through it.  
  
Seph X was standing coolly beside his bed, trying to escape its boredom.  
  
"Master!" Jarred said.  
  
Seph X turned and looked exasperatedly at Jarred.  
  
"Machines don't need to rest, god dammit!"  
  
"No, but you need to be patched up around your eye."  
  
"They don't have the technology to fix me. I'll be just as well prowling the streets with a damp cloth." He said sadistically.  
  
"What up your ass?"  
  
"Why did you save me?" He said. "Mech-Head was supposed to kill me."  
  
"You're my master, I'm supposed to do that sort of stuff for you." Jarred shrugged.  
  
"He would have cut you to pieces!" Seph X exclaimed.  
  
"But he didn't, did he?" Jarred held up a hand to show his point.  
  
"Those claws are pretty strong, and as long as he can grow them back then you gotta hope to god he doesn't find out that if he moves fast enough he can get you good." Seph X said seriously  
  
"I won't need to, will I? You'll be more careful next time won't you?" He grinned.  
  
Seph X frowned.  
  
"God, you can be as confusing as a human sometimes."  
  
Jarred wasn't quite sure what this meant, so he merely smiled. Seph X frowned again.  
  
In the distance, there was the sound of whooshing, then through the window they caught a glance of the Highwind as it landed beside the Shin Ra headquarters.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cid Highwind was thoroughly bewildered.  
  
He was not supposed to try to kill the people he saw. Not one.  
  
Elena must be up to something, he thought.  
  
As he, Tifa, Red XIII and Cloud rounded a corner he caught sight of something that made his blood run cold. Sephiroth!  
  
"WHAT THE f-#¤% IS HE HERE?!" He yelled.  
  
He whipped out the spear from behind his back and charged the metallic version of Sephiroth.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Seph X pushed the spear away and backhanded Cid on the cheek. He fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Honestly, the next person who tries to kill me is gonna get it up the f- #¤%-ing ass!" He yelled back at the shocked people.  
  
Cloud smirked, Tifa tittered, Red XIII growled. Seph X looked down at the flame red dog.  
  
"Don't make me a animal abuser." He said seriously to Red. He stopped growling. "Thank you." Seph X turned to the others.  
  
"Anybody else wanna take the random hack at me? Maybe a nice shot to the head would be fun? Ooh, I know, you can take turns trying to beat me up!" He said the last part while looking venomously at Tifa. She averted her gaze from him.  
  
"Shit, what the F-#¤% is goin' on?!" Cid cursed.  
  
Seph X offered him a hand up. Cid looked at the hand sceptically, then took it. Seph X pulled him up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really wasn't in the mood today." He apologized.  
  
"YOUR SORRY FOR KICKING MY ASS?!" cid said in disbelief.  
  
"Actually, I never kicked your ass, but I could if you like."  
  
Cid considered this momentarily.  
  
"Err, no."  
  
"Master? What happened?" Said a voice from down the hall. Cid looked in further disbelief.  
  
"CHAOS?! IS THIS A F-#¤%-ING EVIL PERSON CONVENTION OR SOMETHING?!" Cid yelled.  
  
He grabbed his spear and hefted it at Jarred. The grey skinned demi-demon side stepped the spear and grabbed it as it flew past him. Cid gasped. Jarred walked up to Seph X and slammed the spear butt into Cid's midriff. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach.  
  
"This is getting slightly bizarre." Jarred smirked. He held up a hand for Cid to grab. He grabbed it.  
  
"I warned you." Cloud said.  
  
"You never f-#¤%-ing told me NOT to try and kill HIM. OR HIM!" He said, looking very pissed off.  
  
Seph x looked at Jarred. He shrugged. They both started for Reeves office.  
  
"Cloud, I hate you." Cid said.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Reeve looked out his now shattered window. He leaned out and stared down at the fall. He spat. He watched as it was lost from sight. He shivered.  
  
A light push made him jump back.  
  
Jarred fell beneath him, with a resounding "oof!"  
  
Seph X laughed as Reeve was pushed aside.  
  
"Not funny." Reeve said in shock.  
  
"I beg to differ." Seph X said.  
  
Reeve pushed himself up. He looked as Cloud and the others came in.  
  
"Ah, Cid, Red," He paused. "Where's Vincent and Yuffie."  
  
"Yuffie was afraid of Reno getting a hardon." Cid said obnoxiously. "And Vincent said something about enjoying the liking heights from up close."  
  
"You pervo!" Tifa said while whacking him upside the head.  
  
"Seriously though?" Reeve insisted.  
  
"We seriously have no idea." Cloud said answered.  
  
"Maybe they eloped?" Cid laughed. He was the only one who laughed.  
  
"Oh come ON?! Do we really need the deserters?!" Cid yelled.  
  
"Yes." Reeve said nonchalantly. "Because if you haven't noticed, we're under siege by a psychotic demonic robot and his army."  
  
Seph X spoke up.  
  
"Yes, we were lucky today, we were able to stop their advance, thanks to Jarred. But Mech-Head won't make the same mistake. He made a technical error the first time round, but he won't do it again." He said matter-of- factly.  
  
Cid snorted.  
  
"I'm sorry, you wanna play general here?" Seph X said sarcastically. "Feel free, I won't oppose. YOU lead us."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Right. Is there any weapons or armour down there in the slums?"  
  
"Sure, there tons of 'em. Even a tank. And they could probably build some artillery and stuff with the junk there." Cloud stated  
  
Seph X thought this out.  
  
"Ok, we can rule out the possibility of artillery because the thought won't come to Mech-Head if it didn't come to me. The only mistake he made this morning was attacking without weapons."  
  
"So what the hell are we gonna do when he gets ready to attack again?" Cid asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I have no clue. We go down fighting."  
  
Reeve looked out the window. He thought about Vincent and his uncanny ability to come up with at least a suggestion for action. An idea struck him suddenly.  
  
"Do you think we can get some snipers up here to take them out as they try to get onto the plate?"  
  
Seph X turned to address him.  
  
"There's not much of a point, if they cant get up here then they'll destroy all the pillars holding the plate up."  
  
"Dude," Cid said. "If we can get some soldiers at the top of the pillars to drop grenades and stuff, it should keep them from the pillars up. They won't walk into a rain of fire."  
  
Seph X looked in amazement at the group.  
  
"I believe I've been outdated."  
  
"We can also rig the trains with explosives." Red XIII said encouragingly.  
  
"Oh god." Seph X. "Their better at it than me."  
  
"Hey, technically we ARE terrorists ya know." Barret said.  
  
Seph X sat down.  
  
"Oh yay."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"IT DIDN'T KILL HER?" One of the shadows said.  
  
"NO, HOW PECULIAR." Another said.  
  
"MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT WHEN YOU SAID SHE COULD HELP."  
  
Chaos listened to all this, and smiled. He was right, and he knew it.  
  
"SHE CAN HELP, YES. AND SHE WILL. WE HAVE A DEAL."  
  
Laughter rang out in the mind of Vincent Valentine, but it was the laughter of Chaos 


	24. Reign Of Fire

Chapter XXIII: Reign Of Fire.  
  
  
  
Mech-Head smiled his fiendish smile as he saw the tank pulling out of the weapon shop. The green tank ominously prowled the streets with its enormous cannon. It smashed through a building, totally unharmed and devoid to the damage it was causing. Mech-Head cackled.  
  
He turned from the tank to look over his army. They all had weapons and armour of some sort. He watched in evil happiness as they sparred against each other. Most had fire arms of some sort, but they had all been armed with long sword. Mech-Head listened to the soft chinking noise of their swords slashing against swords.  
  
"Perfectly chaotic." He remarked.  
  
He flapped his wings suddenly to check up on the defence of Midgar. He flew high above the city, on the watch for individual units of soldiers. He never heard the order to shoot given by Seph X at the Shin Ra headquarters.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Fire." The mechanic clone ordered.  
  
There was an immediate sound of loud cracking, and the figure in the sky plummeted.  
  
"Reload and fire."  
  
"Sir!" One of the soldiers questioned.  
  
"Would you like to shoot me and see the damage it does? 'Cause it'll do even less to him." Seph X reasoned.  
  
The soldier looked him up and down and nodded.  
  
Another quick crack rang out.  
  
Seph X watched with his enhanced sight as Mech-Head took the bullets in the chest. He screamed in pain that could faintly be heard from where he standing rang out. Then the figure straightened out, recovering from the blow. The silvery demon began flying in their direction. Seph X grabbed a snipers gun. He held it up to his eye and began shooting like there was no tomorrow. The demon was struck by a hail of fast accurate pieces of lead. Holes stuck out in his black wings, while the flapping of his wings enlarged the holes. Soon, the demons wings could no longer hold him up. He began his plummet again.  
  
"That's how ya shoot demons." Seph X said while shouldering the gun.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jarred watched from his vantage point on the very roof of the Shin Ra building. He grinned as he heard his master say the words.  
  
"No," He called out. "THIS is how ya shoot demons."  
  
He walked over to the railing of the roof and looked over. A ball of light erupted from his palm. He pointed it at the falling dot that was Mech-Head. A pillar of blueness streaked through the air and slammed into Mech-Head. The scream of rage and pain tore through the sky. Jarred was enjoying himself immensely. The whole morning he had avoided Cloud and Tifa and he was happy to be able to cause massive destruction for a good cause. So were the riders, who stood on the roof with him. They had spent the entire morning throwing random explosives off into the slums, watching as they destroyed buildings that ultimately killed more soldiers. They cackled evilly as they watched the demon smash into the ground, erupting a cloud of dust.  
  
"That's coming from the guy who do sort of stuff naturally." Seph X yelled back.  
  
The riders laughed, throwing more explosives over the edge.  
  
Jarred laughed with them, adding to the havoc with his own brand of chaos.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Mech-Head was beginning to realize that his enemy was a better strategist than him. He would have to ponder this one out hard. He sat down and studied a map of Midgar that he had stolen from one of the homes in the slums.  
  
"Train!" Some one yelled.  
  
Capture it! A voice screamed in his head. Mech-Head deemed this a good idea.  
  
"Capture that train!" He commanded.  
  
He watched as a score of metal warriors ran to the railway station and pried open the doors. The soldiers did not hear the ticking of the time bomb. They were getting ready to report back when the train exploded around them.  
  
Mech-Head watched the explosion, his one eye blazing hatefully. He vented his rage on a stone. His metal claws raked across its surface as he expressed his fury to the person that had crippled him inside the metal body that he inhabited now. He screamed in mad fury. Slowly, the need to kill something ebbed away. He caught a glimpse of the tank as it trundled around aimlessly. An idea formulated in Mech-Heads mind.  
  
"You!" He called out, pointing at the tank. The driver poked his head out of the tank. "Return fire!" Mech-Head commanded imperiously. The driver nodded.  
  
The tanks cannon twisted in the direction of the Shin Ra building. A spire of fire erupted from the cannon as a tank shell sped through the air and exploded against the building.  
  
Mech-Head cackled madly.  
  
"Continue!" he commanded.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud was rocked off his feet as the shell rammed into the building.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on?!" He yelled.  
  
"They're attackin' again." Cid moaned as he pushed himself up again.  
  
"Well, duh, Sherlock, but what are they doing?" Tifa remarked.  
  
"The only sensible thing to do, return fire." Red XIII answered.  
  
"With what?" Cloud pondered.  
  
"God, Cloud. I didn't think you were such a f-#¤%-ing dumbass. You said it yourself yesterday, they got a tank."  
  
Cloud felt his hopes drop.  
  
"Shit." He swore.  
  
"But they have only one tank and we have lots of grenades. We'll get the f#¤%-ing shit mobile eventually." Cid encouraged.  
  
"But what if they manage to blast this place to pieces before then?" Cloud was beginning to panic.  
  
"Then the Shin Ra headquarters will fall over and squash something!" Cid grinned maliciously.  
  
Cloud glared at Cid.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Who said it was?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent threw the last bag into the buggy.  
  
"Yuffie!" He yelled.  
  
Yuffie in question was sneaking up behind him. She pushed him. Instead of Vincent jumping or falling over, he merely turned around.  
  
"You're gonna drive the buggy, alright?" he asked.  
  
Yuffie smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Cha." She said airily.  
  
"Good." Vincent stated. He began walking away.  
  
"H, hey!" Yuffie said confusedly. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm gonna ride Shadow into Midgar. If there's as many soldiers the newspaper says there is, then one of us needs to be able to shoot." He answered. The logic was driven into Yuffie. Another thought came to her.  
  
"What will I do if someone tries to stop me?"  
  
Vincent gave her a quizzical glance.  
  
"Yuffie, it's a six wheel drive buggy. Who CAN stop you?" He walked away to get Shadow.  
  
Yuffie climbed into the buggy, relaxing into the seat. After a while Vincent rode past her. She poked her head out of the window.  
  
"EH! That's cheating!" She yelled as she slammed her foot down on the acceleration pedal.  
  
The buggy's wheels spun into action, neatly catching up too Vincent. She slowed down momentarily.  
  
"Care to race?" Vincent grinned at her.  
  
"Would I?"  
  
"Meet you at the mountain range!" Vincent called as he leaned down hard on Shadow. The bird squawked and shot forward. Snow flew up from under the chocobo's feet.  
  
"Shit!" Yuffie swore. She put the pedal to the metal and watched as she tore up next to Vincent. She cackled madly.  
  
"Yahahahaha!"  
  
Shadow looked dubiously at the buggy. Then it jumped onto a boulder and then onto the buggy.  
  
Yuffie looked out of the window to shout at Vincent.  
  
"Vinnie! Your cheating again! Cheater!"  
  
Vincent looked at her helplessly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the bird is way too smart." He shrugged.  
  
"I'll show you smart!" She yelled.  
  
Yuffie pulled her head into the buggy again.  
  
She slammed her foot on the brakes.  
  
The buggy stopped, but the chocobo didn't. It flew through the air, warking in panic. Then its legs came back into action. Shadow became a dark gold blur.  
  
Yuffie cursed. She slammed her foot down again. Snow flew up as the wheels spun around.  
  
Vincent was waiting with the Death Penalty ready. He grinned at her.  
  
"I win."  
  
"You cheat." Yuffie said sourly.  
  
"But I win nonetheless." He smirked.  
  
Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Vincent suddenly became grave again.  
  
"Lets cross the mountains. If we're lucky we'll arrive in the shroud of night."  
  
Yuffie grinned up at him.  
  
"Lets kick some ass!"  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Righto." 


	25. A Killers Instinct

Ugh, fight scenes. I HATE 'EM!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter XXIV: A Killers Instinct.  
  
  
  
Vincent Valentine was a serpentine shadow as he walked through the streets of Midgar. Yuffie tried her best to be as stealthy as he was, but the older man had more experience, and more skill (And wasn't driving a bright red buggy). He was watching the movements of the Metallic soldiers, he prowled through the shadow unnoticed by anything, and killed anything that posed a threat. Three sentries had already been silenced by the Death Penalty. Yuffie languished in the back, driving the buggy where she deemed was safe. She opened the door and hissed at Vincent.  
  
"Vinnie!"  
  
The man was beside her quickly and held his hand around her mouth, pulling her into a shadowy doorway. She watched in scared fascination as a group of steel warriors passed by them, totally unnoticed.  
  
"Never stop." Vincent whispered onto her ear.  
  
Yuffie shivered. Then her normal behaviour kicked in. She struggled out of his grasp.  
  
"Do we really gotta bring the buggy? It's bound to break down anyway."  
  
Vincent shrugged, letting her go.  
  
"We may need it later. Besides, we stole it, we're gonna keep it. It also had all our stuff in it, so unless you feel like lugging it around, we'll be taking the buggy with us." He countered.  
  
"Ok," She muttered. Climbing back into the buggy while Vincent scouted ahead. "But its not my fault if we run into the whole damned army because of this pile o' scrap." She timidly pushed down on the pedal, edging forward. Her senses told her to leave the damn thing behind, but Vincent had swiftly booted her from command of their small party. She tried to move as silently as possible, but that was relatively impossible as the engine made a hissing sound. She swore silently.  
  
She sat blissfully unaware that a second pair of eyes watched her. Green eyes that burned in through the sunglasses that tried unavailingly to hide them. The man that had prowled the streets of Junon now walked slowly out of the shadows, accompanied by three metal soldiers. He gestured toward the buggy. The soldiers nodded. The man stepped into the shadows again, instantly vanishing.  
  
The soldiers advanced to the buggy, pulling the driver's door open and pulling Yuffie out.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent heard the scream of panic, and the metallic yells, and felt the swift fury flow through him. He abandoned the shadows and returned to Yuffie. In the distance he could see two soldiers taking turns punching Yuffie, while a third held her still. Vincent pulled out the Death Penalty, aimed, and shot. As one of the soldiers raised it hand to hit Yuffie, Vincent's bullet rammed through its skull. It froze, then fell down with a clank. Vincent quickly pointed the gun at the other soldier and pulled the trigger unhesitant. The other soldiers chest erupted into a spray of steel, showering the remaining soldier and Yuffie in a silvery cloud of metal. The remaining soldier dropped Yuffie and charged Vincent. Vincent dropped the Death Penalty and stood ready to meet the soldier. The metal warrior pulled out a long, slim dagger and sliced at head height. Vincent caught the hand with his claw and yanked hard. The soldier's arm pulled off with a creak, and the soldier looked at its shoulder in puzzlement. Vincent used the limp arm as a club, smashing it into the soldier's head. The soldier fell to the ground, with the look of stark confusion stamped on its face.  
  
He looked down at the unconscious Yuffie, bleeding lightly from her nose. Vincent wiped off her blood. He began mentally beating himself for not being more alert, or closer to Yuffie.  
  
He made a silent vow never to allow any harm come to her. He looked down at her brown hair spilled carelessly across the cement.  
  
Vincent picked up the limp Yuffie, and set her down on a seat in the buggy. Vincent retrieved the Death Penalty and sat down in the drivers seat.  
  
"Well, stealth has had its chance, now its time for the Yuffie approach." He said dismissively.  
  
He slammed his foot down on the pedal and listened to the wheels scream their answer to his action.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Mech-Head stood at the intersection of a road. He stared up at the Shin Ra headquarters that loomed ominously above him. His silvery form glowed in the dim moonlight.  
  
He remembered the two people who had managed to single handily destroy all that he had held dear. First had it been Chaos, who had betrayed their race to the damned Cetra, then there had been Seph X, who had crippled him into the life he now lead. He remembered the fateful night when he accepted the offer to work for Hojo in exchange for regeneration.  
  
  
  
"Would you rather gain your body and become the henchman of THAT hideous example of humanity?" Seph X argued.  
  
Mech-Head sneered at the robotic clone.  
  
"Yes, and so would you if you knew what I have to live with. I'll help that fool if he'll help me get my revenge!"  
  
Seph X looked sympathetically at the demon.  
  
"Don't you dare look at me like that!" Mech-Head ranted. "You don't know what its like to wake up in the morning, wanting to kill the people who caused you harm, and not be able to take two steps away from where you stand!"  
  
This was true. Mech-Head's lower portion had been totally sheered off by Sephiroth, and now he lived in a pool of liquids with tubes inserted into him, the only thing standing between certain death and life.  
  
Seph X merely looked at him with a deeper sympathy.  
  
Mech-Head screamed his resent.  
  
* * *  
  
Four weeks later, Hojo had completed the operation and Mech-Head could walk again, on mechanized legs. Hojo exerted his pride in the melding between machine and flesh through Mech-Head.  
  
"Jazac Na," he said silkily. "Can you do me a favour?"  
  
Jazac Na, as he had been called before, answered happily, thrilled at his new mobility.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hojo smiled.  
  
"Kill him." He said, pointing at Seph X.  
  
Jazac Na smiled fiendishly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
But the robotic clone had been ready. He swiped at Jazac Na's new legs with his own steel foot. Jazac Na, who was still getting used to his new mobility, wasn't able to dodge. He fell to the ground. He felt the metal foot crush down on his chest, and saw the steel fist smash into his skull, He heard Hojo screaming in dismay, But he could only see sympathy on Seph X's face as he delivered the blows.  
  
  
  
Mech-Head howled his hatred at the steel warrior. He raised his fists in anguish. He stretched his wings into full width. His remaining eye blazed balefully.  
  
And was nearly run over by a speeding buggy.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent Valentine tried his best to run over the howling figure, but it had been too fast. It leapt out of the way right before the buggy broke its evil spine.  
  
Vincent tore past the streets in a red blur as he drove to the Shin Ra headquarters. There was a blood-chilling scream as the metal figure regained its balance. Vincent look into the mirror and saw the demon flapping its ebony black wings after him. Vincent turned to the right and then left, trying to lose the speeding demon. He continued down a couple of blocks in the same manner, all the way getting a little closer to the Shin Ra headquarters. He looked into the mirror again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Vincent sighed in relief. He lightened up on the pedal. He rounded a corner that would lead him into the Shin Ra headquarters parking lot. To his horror he saw the silvery figure waiting for him, with a fiendish grin stamped on its face. Vincent slowed down to a stop. He stared in disbelief. The figure cackled evilly.  
  
Vincent opened the buggy door with the Death Penalty in his hand, his claw clenched.  
  
"What do you want?" It was a stupid question, one that was meant to make the other confident. But no matter he meant it to do he wasn't ready for the reply.  
  
"Chaos!" It raged.  
  
Almost on its own accord, Vincent's hand rose up and pulled the trigger of the Death Penalty.  
  
The figures head snapped back, the bullet having hit it's forehead. Vincent expected its steel skull to explode into a silvery mass, but no such thing happened. The figure's head slowly came back into place, the fiendish smile still on its face. Vincent shot again. This time the figure fell down.  
  
But it wasn't long before it began to rise.  
  
Vincent shot again.  
  
No matter how many times he did it, the monster never once stopped.  
  
"Why" -BLAM- "won't" -BANG- "you" -POP- "die!" He yelled while shooting the prone figure.  
  
For a moment Vincent thought he had killed it. Then it rose.  
  
Vincent watched in absolute horror as the figure brushed away the pieces of lead. The figure began a steady pace towards Vincent.  
  
Vincent dropped the Death Penalty. He went into a fighting stance that he had seen Tifa use. Unfortunately that was all remember Tifa using.  
  
The figure stopped in front of him. It peered into the buggy. Then it smiled its fiendish smile.  
  
"I remember her. Something stopped me from finishing the job." Recognition passed suddenly over its face. "YOU!" It said hatefully.  
  
Vincent sneered suddenly at the metal demon.  
  
"Yes, me."  
  
His eyes blazed a deep red suddenly.  
  
The figure smiled happily.  
  
"After all these years, I'm finally going to kill you, my friend."  
  
Vincent smiled back.  
  
"Wrong friendsssss!" He hissed.  
  
His eyes clouded over into a deep black. He cackled madly.  
  
The wings flew from back, the snout grew from his face, the claws sprang from his fingers.  
  
"We shall enjoy tearing that smile from your lipsssss!"  
  
The beast that had been Vincent jammed its claws into the figures midriff, feeling the satisfaction as they sank into the metal. Then it bit down on its shoulder, biting its arm off.  
  
The smile on the metal demons face evaporated into a scream of pain.  
  
The beast lifted the demon off its feet one handed and threw it into a building.  
  
"Run!" It howled.  
  
And run the figure did. But not before howling its hatred.  
  
Vincent forced control back. His body began the transformation back into its original form.  
  
He allowed himself a grim smile of victory.  
  
Then he picked up the Death Penalty and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
He walked over to the buggy and picked up Yuffie. He began the silent trek into the Shin Ra headquarters.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Uhh, yeah. I would like to thank all the kind people who reviewed my shtory here, THANK YOU AGAIN!!!  
  
And if you didn't, well, boohoo. 


	26. Shadows Of An Army

Chapter XXV: Shadows Of An Army.  
  
  
  
Vincent Valentine walked through the shadow-strewn entrance to the Shin Ra headquarters. He carried Yuffie carefully in his hands, so not to drop her. The doors slid shut after him. His crimson eyes scanned the darkness for any signs of life.  
  
A second pair of eyes watched him from the second floor. They were a dark red, surrounded by blackish-grey skin. Among the shadowy building, he was nearly invisible, a shadow at most.  
  
Vincent's eyes past over their watcher unaware of it, and continued to look. He saw nothing that posed a threat. He proceeded to the elevator.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jarred Rath watched the black clad man and his burden. Jarred silently jumped out from his vantage point and onto the first floor, stalking the shadowy man. He pulled out his crystal dagger, edging closer and closer. The man pushed the elevator button and waited.  
  
Jarred grinned. The elevators had been disabled at the beginning of the siege. The man would wait a long time for the elevators. Silently, he slid the dagger around the man's throat.  
  
"Drop your weapons." Jarred whispered  
  
There was a long silence, then the clatter as something hit the ground.  
  
Jarred took the dagger away, allowing the stranger time to recover.  
  
"Turn around." He said. The stranger obeyed.  
  
Jarred noted the garnet eyes halfway interested, but found the man's bundle more intriguing.  
  
"What have you got there?" He remarked, tapping the pale face with the daggers tip.  
  
A golden claw grabbed Jarred's hand, and squeezed hard. Jarred gasped in pain. He let go of the dagger. The man smiled grimly at Jarred.  
  
"Where is Cloud?" He asked, lightening his grip on Jarred's hand.  
  
"U, up stairs," Jarred winced in pain as one of the digits pierced his skin.  
  
"Take me there."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled that strange smile.  
  
"Valentine. Vincent Valentine."  
  
Jarred gasped as the man picked up his weapon again.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"This is boring." Cid remarked while kicking a pebble over the edge of the Highwind. Barret swore in agreement.  
  
"Shut up." Cloud said, shuffling slightly with boredom himself.  
  
"Whose idea was it to fly around the f-#¤%-ing city and snipe was it anyway?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't remember." Red XIII said.  
  
Barret, Cid and Cloud all looked down at the flame red dog.  
  
"You know, I believe I remember someone with four legs saying it." Cloud said airily, looking through his snipers scope again.  
  
Silence again.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Dejâ vu." Cloud remarked.  
  
"Huh?" Cid asked.  
  
"Nothing." Cloud muttered.  
  
Barret pointed his gun arm over the railing of the Highwind suddenly.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Hehehe, tha's one bugger tha' won' kill anythang agin." He chortled.  
  
Cid peeked over the edge. He swore loudly.  
  
"That's also a five foot crater we'll have to repair!"  
  
Cloud whacked Barret soundly behind the head.  
  
"Whut?" Barret said in puzzlement.  
  
Suddenly the Highwind lurched to the right.  
  
"#)/^¤*#%|%#!" Cid swore. "Someone has gotta teach Tifa how to fly the Highwind!"  
  
"Hey, its not our fault she kicks your ass every time you try to teach her something!" Cloud said back at Cid.  
  
Cid gave Cloud a hurt look, then looked through his scope again.  
  
"Where the hell do the bastards go at night?" Cid asked.  
  
"Good question."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Lets give democracy a chance hall we?" Red XIII said suddenly. "All those who want to go back to the headquarters, say aye!"  
  
A loud "AYE" went up as they all yelled it out.  
  
"The people have spoken." Red remarked.  
  
He padded into the Highwind to tell Tifa to turn back.  
  
Even though they couldn't see anything, Cloud and Cid continued to search for targets.  
  
"Maybe the sewers?" Cloud pondered.  
  
"Huh?" Cid and Barret said simultaneously.  
  
Cloud looked away from the scope.  
  
"Maybe they hide in the sewers?"  
  
Cid shrugged the possibility away.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"No, think about it. The sewers lead to every place and every level except the headquarters. They could be takin' it easy down there now and then launch an attack at dawn!"  
  
"Uh-huh, and did you ever stop to think that there are an army of monsters down that's just as big as theirs and twice as pissy? No? 'Cause the other guy certainly did, or else he would have used the sewers in the first place instead of chargin' in unarmed."  
  
Cloud thought of this for a second.  
  
"Damn. I thought I had it for a moment."  
  
Cid grinned encouragingly at Cloud.  
  
"Cha, it was a good thought. It made me feel like a dumb ass for a second. Attack from the sewers? If the sewers were monster clean I would flyin' this thing back to the headquarters in the wink of an eye."  
  
The Highwind lurched again as it turned towards the Shin Ra headquarters.  
  
"#¤&/=*~¨^§*!"  
  
"Shut up!" Cloud yelled at Cid.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Seph X stared out the window with the same tireless air around him. Reeve sat snoring in his seat, having fallen asleep with a book in his hand. Still holding his rifle, Seph X looked for anything that moved. Unfortunately he wasn't having much more luck than Cloud and the others. He shot at a street lamp irritably.  
  
"Where ARE they?!" He yelled.  
  
Reeve jumped from his chair with a start. He slipped on his book that flew from his lap and fell on his back.  
  
"Conspiracy." He said sourly.  
  
Neither Seph X nor Reeve noticed when Rude and Elena walked into the room and saluted.  
  
It was only when Rude abruptly coughed that Reeve noticed they were there.  
  
"Oh, hello there. How goes the subterfuge front?"  
  
Rude saluted again. Then he began hazarding report.  
  
"Err," He began. "We haven't really been there yet."  
  
Reeve raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Then were would you have been, if I may be so bold as to ask?"  
  
This time Elena spoke for both of them.  
  
"Well, sir, something's wrong with Reno. We've been watching him for the past few days."  
  
"And?" Reeve asked.  
  
"He's been acting strangely." Rude offered.  
  
Elena looked at Rude.  
  
"That's an understatement and you know it." She looked back at Reeve. "He's killed three guards and a nurse. He escaped from his bed two hours ago."  
  
Seph X turned around.  
  
"Is this Reno the person that was stabbed by Mech-Head?"  
  
Elena addressed the metal man, glad that Reeve was still confused at what had happened.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Seph X dropped his gun. His face contorted into one of stark fear.  
  
"We must find him now!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here (But I should).  
  
But I DO own Seph X.  
  
And Mech-Head.  
  
And Jarred.  
  
AND THE WHOLE STEEL ARMY!  
  
THEY'RE MINE I TELL YOU! MINE! 


	27. Reflection Of Malice

Chapter XXVI: Reflection Of Malice.  
  
  
  
It moved through the shadows, with its black eyes probing the darkness. It knew its way around, though it had never walked these streets before. Its sickly pale skin glistened in the moonlight as it crawled past a building. It hissed its irritation.  
  
"You are looking well, my little friend." Said a voice.  
  
The thing looked around for its source.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" It spoke, more thought than speech.  
  
"Ah, you are truly a catch." The voice said smugly. "You are nearly a fully fledged demon already. Its been only three days. I have never seen a human come this close to a complete demon at this stage. If there was a book of records for this sort of thing you'd be in it. The only thing you need now is a form and more strength."  
  
It smiled.  
  
The thing that had been Reno was proud of its demonic prowess.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jarred led Vincent into the infirmary where Seph X, Reeve, Rude and Elena were looking for clues about Reno. Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Elena jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Vincent! Where have you been?"  
  
"Gone. What happened?" Vincent asked again.  
  
"Err, Reno's gotten, err, odd."  
  
Vincent looked at Reeve dubiously. He nodded.  
  
Vincent looked back at Elena.  
  
"How odd?"  
  
Rude shifted anxiously.  
  
"He killed some people and ran away." He said.  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
Seph X, who was currently behind Vincent, spoke.  
  
"That's what were trying to find out."  
  
Vincent put Yuffie down on a bed turned at the sound of the stranger's voice.  
  
"You?" he said in stark disbelief.  
  
Seph X merely looked back.  
  
"Yes, me."  
  
Vincent began a very uncharacteristic sputter.  
  
"B, b, but your DEAD!"  
  
Seph X gave Vincent a bored glance.  
  
"No, Sephiroth is dead. I am alive."  
  
Vincent sat down.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a headache."  
  
Seph X turned to Reeve.  
  
"You know, I think this is one of the rare occasions that I met someone that HASN'T tried to kill me."  
  
"Don't get used to it. Vincent is," Reeve fished around for a word. He gave up shortly. "Special."  
  
Vincent stood up again, trying his best not to notice Seph X.  
  
"What happened around here?"  
  
"Mech-Head has lain siege to Midgar." Reeve said, going back to looking for clues.  
  
Vincent shot them all a very worried look.  
  
"Mech-Head?"  
  
"Yeah, a robotic demon that apparently has a grudge against you and Seph X over there." Reeve answered airily.  
  
I go away for three days and Midgar gets besieged, Vincent thought. I really do attract trouble.  
  
"Robotic demon?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Sure. Seph X knows his real name, Jazac something.  
  
JAZAC NA, HIS NAME IS JAZAC NA. A voice in Vincent's mind said.  
  
"His name is Jazac Na." Seph X said, almost to confirm what the voice said.  
  
HE IS OF THE N'ZAC ZANN TRIBE, AND OF THE SHELOX RACE.  
  
Vincent suddenly caught himself repeating the words to Reeve and the others.  
  
They all looked h at him strangely.  
  
Vincent tapped his forehead.  
  
"He told me."  
  
They all nodded in recognition, except for Seph X.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Vincent glanced over at the robot.  
  
"Chaos."  
  
Seph X raised a steel eyebrow. Vincent shivered slightly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Seph X, the only truly successful Sephiroth clone. I one of the generals defending this city." Seph X offered Vincent a hand to shake.  
  
Vincent gave the hand a sceptical glance. Carefully, he put his hand in Seph X's and shook.  
  
"I'm Vincent Valentine."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jarred coughed.  
  
"Do you need any help master?"  
  
Vincent looked over at Jarred, and jumped as he noticed the colour of his skin. He poked it to make sure it was really dark-grey.  
  
"Damn, I really gotta keep an eye on you guys or you'll replace me with evil people." Vincent muttered.  
  
Yuffie shifted in her bed.  
  
"Vinnie?"  
  
Vincent turned away from all the others. He kneeled by the bed.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" He asked, the concern showing on his face.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"The infirmary in the Shin Ra headquarters."  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
Vincent gave Reeve a questioning glance.  
  
"We're all fine Yufs." Reeve comforted.  
  
"That's good." Yuffie said, closing her eyes again.  
  
Vincent stayed by her side.  
  
Reeve raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Vince, what happened to you?"  
  
Vincent stood up again.  
  
"Nothing." He said hastily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Vincent said nothing to this.  
  
Reeve gave Vincent a knowing smile.  
  
Elena and Rude looked at both of them and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
It cowered in a corner.  
  
It twitched as the poisonous strength flowed into it.  
  
It howled in pain as its bones stretched.  
  
It screamed as its wings grew out of its back.  
  
It laughed cruelly as the last of its previous master was pushed out of existence. 


	28. Rapid Alterations

Chapter XXVII: Rapid alterations . . .  
  
  
  
The thing Reno had become, crawled up the walls. It sank its long claws into the brick wall. It raised its black head above the roof to behold the snowy white scene before it. It waited.  
  
"COME HERE." It thought.  
  
"But I already am." Said a voice from behind it.  
  
"I AM NOT AMUSED BY YOUR GAMES."  
  
"Who said they were to amuse YOU?" The voice asked mockingly.  
  
The thing turned quickly and leapt at Mech-Head.  
  
Mech-Head ducked the oncoming demon.  
  
"Feisty one, aren't we?"  
  
The thing neatly spread its wings and took to the air.  
  
"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?"  
  
Mech-Head spread his own wings.  
  
"Aren't you happy to have the shackles of humanity released?"  
  
The beast turned in mid air and snarled.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN?"  
  
Mech-Head smiled his toothy smile.  
  
"You."  
  
The beast landed on the roof, walking on all fours and circling Mech-Head.  
  
"ME? WHAT USE COULD I BE TO YOU?"  
  
Mech-Head held up a claw to be shaken.  
  
"We will kill all the wretched humans in this city, then we will continue killing on a greater scale."  
  
The beast stood up, and clasped the metal claw.  
  
"I ACCEPT. WHEN DO WE START?"  
  
Mech-Head's cruel smile flashed briefly.  
  
"Whenever your ready. What's your name."  
  
The beast thought of this.  
  
"I AM," It paused, suddenly going into deep thought. "MALICE. I AM MALICE."  
  
Mech-Head flashed his remaining eye evilly.  
  
"Shall we begin, Malice?"  
  
The beast gave a wicked smile.  
  
"YES."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud hopped off the Highwind's deck and onto The balcony outside Reeves office. Barret followed, but was having some trouble.  
  
"Move yer fat ass." Cid said.  
  
Barret whacked him.  
  
"I'm not fat."  
  
"You just have more muscles than a rhinoceros." Cloud remarked.  
  
Barret looked dejectedly at Cloud.  
  
"Move it ya marshmallow!" Cid yelled.  
  
"Not you too?" Barret said despairingly.  
  
"God dammit!" Cid kicked Barret hard on the rump, sending him flying over the railing.  
  
"#¤%*#!" Barret swore.  
  
"'EY! THAT'S MY WORD!" Cid yelled, hopping over the rail and charging Barret.  
  
Barret picked Cid up as he approached.  
  
Cid flashed an innocent smile.  
  
"Hi there!" He said, with innocence dripping through his voice.  
  
Cloud patted Barrets shoulder.  
  
"Put him down."  
  
Barret growled slightly with contained anger.  
  
"Now." Cloud ground.  
  
Barret dropped Cid, who was not grateful at falling down on his back.  
  
"Bastards." He swore.  
  
Cloud ignored the sour pair and helped Red XIII off the Highwind.  
  
Barret and Cid were down to blows, hitting at one another. Barret was winning.  
  
"I'm gonna get ya!" He bellowed.  
  
Cloud, Red XIII and Tifa walked away from the quarreling duo. Cid gained the upper hand again when he slammed his fist into Barret's stomach. The gasps of the big man could be scarcely heard above the yelling of Cid.  
  
"Take that, 'n' that, 'n' some o' that too!"  
  
Cloud closed the door to the Reeve's behind him in disgust.  
  
They all looked in shock as they saw Vincent pacing around in circles. It was just so different.  
  
"Vince?" Tifa said.  
  
Vincent stopped pacing mid-step. He slowly turned his head.  
  
"Y-es?" He asked, slightly embarrassed at letting Cloud and the others to sneak up on him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tifa asked.  
  
Vincent looked down at his feet.  
  
"Hmm, oh yes. I'm standing here with my foot up." He said simply, while putting his foot down.  
  
Tifa almost laughed. She would have too if it had come from anyone other than Vincent Valentine.  
  
"Why are, err, were you pacing?"  
  
Vincent looked away.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Red XIII all looked at each other with confusion. Vincent was keeping, secrets?  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" Cloud asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing that doesn't concern you." Vincent said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Cloud called.  
  
Vincent stopped as he began pushing open the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When did you get here?" Cloud asked.  
  
"A few hours ago. Anything else?"  
  
Cloud shifted nervously.  
  
"Umm, can you tell ME what happened?" Cloud asked.  
  
Vincent remained silent. He walked out the door, shutting it silently after him.  
  
Right after he left, a very bruised Cid and Barret limped into the office.  
  
"I won!" They both said, and began fighting again.  
  
Cloud sighed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie sat in her bed, sipping tea that Vincent had brought her.  
  
"How are you?" He asked, the concern standing out on his face.  
  
"Fine. I'll be back with you guys in a few hours or so. I'm bruised and dizzy, but nothing some sleep will heal."  
  
Vincent smiled in relief. Yuffie's eyes went wide.  
  
"Vincent! Your, smiling?" She gasped.  
  
Vincent looked rather guiltily back at her.  
  
"Why yes, so I am." He said instantly frowning.  
  
Yuffie smiled at him.  
  
"You have a nice smile. You should use it more often."  
  
Vincent smiled again.  
  
"Thanks. I'll," He paused. What was he doing? "Try to do that."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? HE DOES NOT LIKE OTHER PEOPLE!" One of the shadow said.  
  
Chaos merely sniffed.  
  
"NO ONE CAN COMPLETELY DISLIKE THE WHOLE OF HIS SPECIES. EVENTUALLY THEY WILL FIND ONE THEY LIKE."  
  
The shadows shifted restlessly.  
  
"BUT HE HAS NO EMOTION! HE IS A HUSK OF THE MAN HE WAS."  
  
Chaos sniffed again.  
  
"I LIKE TO THINK OF THE MASTER LIKE AN EMPTY GLASS INSTEAD OF A HUSK." He said.  
  
"IS THERE A DIFFERENCE?" The shadows asked.  
  
"YES. A GLASS CAN BE FILLED OVER AND OVER AGAIN, AS LONG AS ITS CONTENTS ARE DRUNK. A HUSK HAS NOTHING AND RECEIVES NOTHING." Chaos said  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"  
  
"IT MEANS THAT THE MASTER CAN LIKE ANYONE AS LONG AS THEY ARE NICE TO HIM LONG ENOUGH. OR, IN METAPHOR, THEY KEEP POURING WATER INTO HIM."  
  
"AND?"  
  
Chaos snorted ill temperedly.  
  
"FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" He snarled. 


	29. Malicious Malady

Chapter XXVIII: Malicious Malady.  
  
  
  
The sewers of Midgar were as dark as ever, but not as dark as the people that prowled its murky depths. They evil pair waded through the sludge\sewer water.  
  
"HOW MUCH FURTHER MUST WE GO?!" Malice said irritably. He had been promised killing and killing he would have!  
  
"Not much, not much." Mech-Head comforted, eager himself to get at the humans. "They think they are smart by making a separate sewer for their fortress, but we have ways of dealing with such obstacles."  
  
In the murky light beneath the Shin Ra headquarters, Mech-Heads army of metal soldiers used their explosives to create hole into the building.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jarred Rath and Seph X scoured the snow-laden streets for tracks. They had found a pair this morning, and they had followed up to a wall. They looked at each other. Seph X began looking for a ladder, and Jarred went to look for a different way up.  
  
Jarred was disturbed by the faint rumbling of the tank.  
  
"Master!" Jarred hissed.  
  
Seph X walked over to Jarred.  
  
"What?"  
  
The tank rumbled past the building.  
  
"Ah." Seph X simply.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jarred asked. He was suddenly struck by another thought. "Can I blow it up?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Seph X gave this careful consideration.  
  
"Hmm, no. I think we should follow it."  
  
Jarred gave a pleading look.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Seph X merely gave a stern glance at his follower.  
  
"No. Marshal the riders. They are needed."  
  
Jarred nodded disappointedly.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Jarred pulled out a cell phone that "Confiscated"; as he liked to call it, from Elena and Rude. He dialled a number and held the phone to his ears.  
  
Ring---Ring-Click.  
  
"Yes?" The hollow voice said.  
  
"The master and I have found a lead, come here now."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Jarred took a quick peek at the street.  
  
"Sector two, fifth street, keep walking until you see us." Jarred measured the tanks speed. "Our lead isn't going really fast, but if you don't haul ass we might not be here."  
  
"Yes. We will be there."  
  
The toneless drone rang from the phone as the rider hung up.  
  
"Their coming." Jarred remarked.  
  
But Seph X wasn't there.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Jarred walked onto the sidewalk.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked when saw what the machine was doing.  
  
Seph X was sitting on the turret of the tank, with his hand holding onto the Masamune tightly.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm letting them take me to their leader!" He laughed.  
  
Jarred didn't think this was a laughing matter.  
  
"Come down here this instant!" Jarred said, suddenly aware that he sounded a lot like his mother.  
  
"I have a better idea. How about you join me, and we don't have to walk?"  
  
Jarred thought of this briefly, then saw the logic. He clambered next to Seph X.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Seph X Commented.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Patience is not a demons virtue. It is more like the thing that eludes their clawed grasp every second of their long lives. Mech-Head and Malice were no exception. They hissed and quarrelled among themselves, letting their impatience show.  
  
"WHY HAVEN'T WE GOTTEN IN YET?" Malice questioned.  
  
"They can only go so fast, but should be able to go faster!" Mech-Head replied, skewering a passing soldier with his claws.  
  
"Sir!" Another soldier saluted.  
  
Mech-Head glared at the metal warrior.  
  
"What?" He hissed.  
  
"We have successfully made the opening as ordered!"  
  
Mech-Head grinned evilly.  
  
"Good."  
  
He turned his steel head to Malice.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
Malice grinned back at Mech-Head, flashing his deadly array of teeth.  
  
"WE MUSTN'T KEEP THEM WAITING."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud stared out of the broken window in Reeve's office.  
  
Reeve walked in the office, holding a stack of paper.  
  
"Do not become president of anything, Cloud." Reeve said tiredly. "Its hazardous to your private life."  
  
Cloud didn't turn.  
  
"Oh, I haven't lost you to the window too have I?!" Reeve said mockingly.  
  
Cloud snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Reeve sighed.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
Cloud turned to the window again.  
  
"I was just wondering where they're all hiding. I thought of the sewers, but Cid told me that they're monster infested. So where the hell are they? They're a whole army god dammit! Where CAN you hide something that big?"  
  
Reeve raised a curios eyebrow.  
  
"But the sewers aren't monster infested, we had them all killed a year ago when a civilian was killed by one. . ." Reeve suddenly realized what that meant. So did Cloud.  
  
"Crap." They swore simultaneously.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
For Vincent and Yuffie, it was a matter of boredom. They had abandoned the infirmary (Yuffie had of course persuaded him to.) to explore the building. The pair of them hadn't been there since Meteor had fallen, and they (Yuffie) were curios about the changes Reeve had made.  
  
"Where are we going first?" Vincent asked.  
  
Yuffie was still a bit wobbly, so Vincent was forced to hold her hand. He found it wasn't altogether unpleasant to have a reason to be so close to Yuffie.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Yuffie said, skipping alongside him. "Lets just wander aimlessly for a while."  
  
Vincent tried to smile at this, but found that not-smiling was a hard habit to break.  
  
"And you're SO good at it." Vincent remarked.  
  
Yuffie laughed. Vincent smiled.  
  
Cid and Barret snickered.  
  
Vincent turned his head to face them.  
  
"What?" He asked, his voice as cold as ice.  
  
Between laughs, Barret explained.  
  
"Its just that, hehehe, your normally cold as the northern continent, hahaha, but around Yuffie you, ehahaahaaa, y, your all nice and proper, almost normal!"  
  
Vincent flinched.  
  
"Is that the way I really am?" he muttered.  
  
Yuffie heard his words.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Vinnie." She whispered.  
  
Cid put his hand on Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"Don't take it too hard, Vince." He said laughingly.  
  
"Remove your hand." Vincent said even colder. "Now."  
  
Cid didn't move, but he did stop laughing.  
  
"Lay up, Vince. We're just having some fun."  
  
Vincent was quick in dealing out his fury. The golden claw grabbed Cid's hand, while the other pushed Cid away.  
  
"Don't touch me again. Ever."  
  
Barret looked at Cid, who was clutching his hand in pain.  
  
"Damn Vincent, what's your problem?"  
  
But Vincent wasn't listening. He was already leaving, wondering himself what was wrong with him.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
whew, iz late, and iz dangerous to keep me up, so I'm a danger to myself.  
  
First of all, the new demon (I just realized that most people haven't quite gotten that its name is Hate.) I also one of my creations.  
  
HE'S MINE TOO AND SQUARE CAN'T HAVE 'IM (Not that they'd want him either.)  
  
Secondly, I'd hate to sound bitchy here Cj-chan, but I am perfectly aware that Vincent has crimson eyes. But there are several different types of amber and when I wrote that in I didn't fully realize that it came in multiple colors. I've only seen a blood red stone, and that pretty muchly resembled Vincent's eyes.  
  
Thirdly. . . ehhh, righto.  
  
Oh, thanx again for all the reviews! (Especially anime/game^angel^Molly Saiyan and Kitty. You've both been very motivating and (At times) amusing. (Anime/game^angel^Molly Saiyan)) 


	30. The Aussult

Chapter IXXX: The Assault.  
  
  
  
The tank rumbled downward, through the darkness of the sewers. It rounded corners, smashed through any obstacles that lay in its way, but Seph X and Jarred hung onto the tanks turret, wondering for the life of them where they were heading.  
  
"This is your fault." Jarred said as the sewage ran down his back.  
  
"I'm not enjoying this anymore than you." Seph X replied, angry at having to suffer through being drenched in sewage.  
  
"Didn't you slosh around here for hours before you came out?" Jarred asked.  
  
"I never said I liked it." Seph X gritted.  
  
The tank stopped.  
  
"Shit!" Jarred swore.  
  
"What?" Seph X asked.  
  
"The riders won't be able to find us, we're on our own!"  
  
Seph X raised an eyebrow, while drawing the Masamune.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Jarred thought of this briefly. The equation "Metal army + Jarred" ran through his mind. Eventually he came up with the answer. "Metal army + Jarred = Fun."  
  
"No." Jarred answered quickly, a smile stamped on his face, drawing his own weapon out. The long crystal dagger glinted on murky darkness.  
  
"You STILL have that toothpick?" Seph X said sceptically.  
  
"Its stronger than you think." Jarred replied, slightly insulted by Seph X's words.  
  
"We've gotta do something about your choice of weapons." The machine said. "You think you can blow this hunk of junk while I begin?"  
  
Jarred grinned.  
  
"Can do."  
  
Seph X hopped off the tank and ran off into the murky darkness.  
  
Jarred summoned the blue ball of light again, holding it in his hand. Then he pointed it at the tank. A pillar of blueness slammed into the tank, instantly creating a huge hole running through it. Jarred laughed, creating more holes in the tanks bulk. Light reflected off the water as the tank finally exploded, sending Jarred flying into a wall.  
  
"Ouch," He merely said.  
  
He pulled himself up, summoning another ball of light. He held it high to see where he was going, then ran into the darkness after Seph X.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud ran down the stairs, accompanied by a troop of soldiers. He nearly collided with Vincent and Yuffie as he stormed down to the basement.  
  
"Vincent, Yufs, they're gonna attack! Get down to the basement NOW!" Cloud ordered as he moved out of the way.  
  
Yuffie glanced at Cloud oddly.  
  
"Yes master, would you like some tea while I'm up?" Yuffie whispered. They both chuckled.  
  
They followed Cloud down to the basement, and he rounded up everyone that strayed into his range of site. This included Cid and Barret. They both carefully avoided looking at Vincent, which was fine for him.  
  
"You know, your gonna hafta apologize sometime." Yuffie said.  
  
Vincent looked down at Yuffie.  
  
"I owe them nothing. For five years I have resisted the urge NOT to tear them from limb to limb. I have done nothing to them, and still they insult me. I owe them nothing!" He said resolutely.  
  
Yuffie suddenly realised that her petty insults from Cid and Barret were nothing compared to Vincent's, they called him things like "Freak" or "Vampire" and sometimes just "Monster man", and he had played along with them for five years. The strain must have been great, she concluded.  
  
"Fine." Yuffie said, grinning again. Suddenly she let go of Vincent's hand and waited for Cid and Barret.  
  
"And how's my little marshmallow today?" She asked, a mischievous grin slapped on her face.  
  
Barret frowned.  
  
"Don't call me that, pest." Barret grunted.  
  
"Can't . . . Stop . . ., Must. . . Call . . . You . . . Marshmallow!" she said with mock strain.  
  
Barret put his normal hand on Yuffie shoulder, shaking her.  
  
"If you call me that one more time, I'll-" He was interrupted as Vincent plucked the hand away.  
  
"Leave her alone." Vincent said.  
  
"Damn, Yuffie. Have you got him on a f-#¤%-ing leash or something?" Cid swore.  
  
Vincent glared at them both.  
  
"I think five years of you two did it to him." Yuffie said airily, letting Vincent move her away.  
  
When they were out of hearing range, Vincent looked curiously at Yuffie.  
  
"What were you doing?" He asked, letting his thoughts show.  
  
"Just getting a thought into their thick skulls." She replied, focussing on the darkness. "Is this the basement?"  
  
Vincent sighed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Yuffie said. "Then were the other guys?" She asked.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"HOW LONG MUST WE WAIT?" Malice asked.  
  
"Not long." Mech-Head replied.  
  
"WHY CAN'T WE HUNT THEM?"  
  
Mech-Head found that speaking to a demon after so many years of solitude and hate took a toll on one's patience.  
  
"Because if they think they are catching US by surprise, then we can attack while they're still under the impression that they're attacking."  
  
There were simply too many words for the severely limited mind of Malice to comprehend.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
Mech-Head sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"It'll be more fun." He conceded.  
  
"OH."  
  
Malice shifted in the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
"HOW LONG MUST WE WAIT?"  
  
"That depends how smart our enemy is." Mech-Head replied.  
  
"AND HOW SMART ARE THEY?"  
  
Mech-Head shrugged.  
  
"Who can tell with humans?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Far away, up in the northern continent, in the ancient ruins of what was, an equally ancient being emerged. It wasn't anything new, no. The being had been there throughout the rise and fall of the ruins. But now it stirred, disturbed from its eternal sleep by the colliding forces so far away. It hadn't felt this kind of energy for thousands of years. And it knew that when there was something of that force happening in one place, something got killed. And it would come to the ruins. It knew the names of all the combatants, even some of their past, but it could not tell who would win. It merely waited.  
  
For in the end, anything powerful returns to the ruins the demons.  
  
"Shagut na entor sita," It whispered. "Mi torna kal khax."  
  
In the background, more things emerged, awakened by the forces.  
  
"The temple of evil has awaited for its call, now it awaits the warriors return." It whispered again.  
  
The winds blew harshly over the black ruins of the temple, a reminder of what was, and what is. The ancient being howled its anguish to the skies. 


	31. The Sacrifice

Chapter XXX: The Sacrifice.  
  
  
  
Vincent walked silently away from the rest. Yuffie followed him with her fiendish grin on her face. She tried to lie in the shadows like he did, but found it was easier to let Vincent do the skulking around.  
  
"Hya Vinnie!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Yuffie's cheerfulness at this point was beginning to baffle Vincent.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful? We're about to start fighting!" He hissed.  
  
Yuffie merely shrugged.  
  
"Oh, that? We're AVALANCHE, Vinnie. Nothing can stop US!"  
  
"Yes, and my name is Aeris." Vincent said mockingly.  
  
Yuffie looked at Vincent suspiciously.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Vincent put on his gloomy smile.  
  
"We stand a very good chance of LOSING down here, and if worst comes to worst, I wanna take as many of the buggers as I can."  
  
Yuffie smiled playfully at him.  
  
"Oh, if we go down, then I want to have some fun, eh?" Yuffie smirked.  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Yuffie took on her patented innocent look.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Vincent felt the sudden urge to edge away from Yuffie, and he was about to do so when he stopped himself. He was going to TRY to see this through. Vincent looked at Yuffie suspiciously.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
Yuffie edged closer.  
  
"Nothing." She said, the innocence continuing to stand out.  
  
Suddenly she lunged.  
  
Vincent was taken by surprise and fell down. Yuffie, who had wrapped her arms around him, fell with him.  
  
Yuffie giggled.  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas." She said between giggles.  
  
Vincent was actually struggling to get out from beneath her. What if one of the others came, what would they think? Vincent blushed deeply.  
  
"Get off!" He hissed.  
  
This only caused Yuffie to giggle more. She held her hands to her mouth and laughed. Vincent took advantage of this and pushed her off him.  
  
"Heeheehee, your SO funny, Vinnie." She grinned.  
  
Vincent fought the urge to laugh along with her.  
  
"I try not to be." He held a hand for her to pull herself up with. She grabbed it. Instead of merely letting go when she was up, she pulled Vincent to her.  
  
Their lips met, and they embraced. Vincent's arms flailed around for a moment before he realized what was happening, then he wrapped them around her. For the first time in only-god-knows-how-long, Vincent realized that he had fallen in love.  
  
Then the kiss ended. Yuffie pulled away, and grinned at Vincent.  
  
"Now I can die happy!" She smiled.  
  
"I don't plan on dying anymore." Vincent said.  
  
Then they heard the harsh yells of pain mixed with the sound gunfire.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud pulled his sword from its sheath and swung it the first thing he saw, which happened to be a black monster that seemed to writhe through shadows. He missed, but hit a metal soldier that was conveniently placed nearby. The beast slipped through Clouds flailing sword blows, always with a toothy smile on its face. The it grabbed Clouds hand, stopping a swipe that would have decapitated it. The beast's clawed hand stabbed in, and Cloud barely sidestepped the blow. A steel soldier clubbed him over the head, and felt himself fall into darkness. He leaned down on his blade, but eventually he couldn't support himself, and he was lost to unconsciousness.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Tifa found that using Materia was easier than trying to break her hand over the metal warriors skulls. She cast several spells, but the onslaught of enemies kept coming. Where they killed one, two sprang to take its place. There was just no end to them! She pulled out a red Materia.  
  
"LORDS OF THE ROUND!" She yelled.  
  
The room darkened, and all activity ceased as the ancient summon took effect.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Mech-Head heard the words being shout out, and pulled Malice away from the fray occurring before them.  
  
"We must get out of here before that spell starts!" Mech-Head hissed as he removed himself from the summons range. Malice reluctantly followed.  
  
"STUPID HUMANS!" Malice said, "WHERE HAVE THEY ACQUIRED SUCH MAGIC?!"  
  
"Who care? When the summon is over we can attack again, and then their ALL ours!" Mech-Head laughed.  
  
"YES."  
  
They both watched as knight after knight was summoned, decimating their force of soldiers. Only a crater where the force had been remained of them.  
  
As the defenders were beginning to relax, Mech-Head and Malice resumed their attack, causing havoc upon the defenders.  
  
BANG!  
  
Mech-Head flung back as the bullet impacted his forehead. In the background he could hear Malice hissing in pain.  
  
Mech-Head pushed himself up to face the shooter.  
  
Vincent Valentine stood before him, waiting for their battle to start.  
  
"Malice!" Mech-Head snarled.  
  
"YES?" The demon asked, working himself into a rage.  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Vincent barely managed to duck the flying demon as it lunged for him. His eyes flashed as his demons took over.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie watched in horrified fascination as the two demons hacked and slashed at each other. Malice sliced down with his claws, but met only air. Hate tried stabbing his own claws into Malice's stomach, but the demon was too quick. Malice drove an elbow down into Hate's back. The demon howled in pain, his eyes exploding into a fiery red. To her horror she watched as Hates body began transforming itself. A long, tick tail sprouted from the demon, and horns grew from the back of its skull. Muscles swelled, teeth grew, and his feet grew talons. Hate attacked again with renewed fury, putting all his limbs to use.  
  
Malice began a retreat as the barrage of deadly blows continued. He couldn't defend against the tail and claws at the same time.  
  
While the two combatants fought, their attention was away from Mech-Head, who had planned for this exact moment.  
  
He had seen Vincent's reaction when he threatened the girl. He went berserk. Now he looked at him now. Slowly the connections made themselves in his head. He grew off hate! A plan formulated in Mech-Heads evil mind.  
  
He snuck away from his position, looking for the girl. She was standing away from the rest, Mech-Head noted with great relief. He would have had a hard time if she had been with the rest. He snuck up behind her, and slid his steel claws across her throat.  
  
"Move and your dead." He hissed into the girl's ear.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent was overcome with hateful rage. He was oblivious to all around him. At least, nearly everything.  
  
"Vinnie!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
Vincent backhanded his opponent with all his strength, and watched with satisfaction as his enemy crumbled to the ground.  
  
Then he turned to see something that made all his hate float away. Yuffie stood with Mech-Head's claws against her throat.  
  
"Help!" She screamed again  
  
His body returned to normal.  
  
"Yuffie!" He yelled, running to her aid.  
  
"It worked!" Mech-Head snarled and threw Yuffie to the ground.  
  
Vincent wasn't exactly aware of the fact that he had changed back to his normal form, and he expected Mech-Head to run away. But Mech-Head did nothing of the sort.  
  
As Vincent approached, Mech-Head drove his claws deep into Vincent's chest. The tips of the claws went right through Vincent and poked through the other side.  
  
Mech-Head let Vincent's still corpse fall off his claws, and let his cruel laughter ring throughout the basement of the Shin Ra headquarters.  
  
"I WIN!" He howled.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Vinnie!" Yuffie screamed again, horrified at what she saw.  
  
Vincent tried to push himself up, but only managed to raise his head. Blood streaked down from his mouth as he closed his ruby eyes for the last time.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." He gasped, and fell again.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Ok, This is NOT the end of Vincent, so don't hurt me *Pulls up hands protectively*  
  
The other thing is this:  
  
Should I split the next part into another story, or just put it into this one? I can't really make up my mind so I'll ask you guys.  
  
In the next chapter I'll tell you what I've decided.  
  
Anyvays, err, . . . err.  
  
Yeah again. 


	32. The Council

Chapter XXXI: The Council.  
  
  
  
The being opened its eyes, not desiring to watch anymore.  
  
"He shows potential." It said.  
  
Another thing nearby answered.  
  
"He also shows sentimentality."  
  
The being answered quickly to this.  
  
"That generation is dead. We are all that remain of it. He shows potential. We must grant him the power he needs."  
  
There was a murmur among the other seven beings, then one stood up.  
  
"The other one must also be granted the right to be tested."  
  
The being thought of this.  
  
"You are right. They shall both be tested. Begin the summoning."  
  
The ancient entities began chanting in their ancient, forgotten language.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Chaos watched as his previous master came into being. His glowing spectral figure illuminated only their corner of existence. He looked around himself, trying to find out where he was.  
  
"Chaos?" Vincent asked.  
  
Chaos smiled his evil smile.  
  
"Welcome to MY world." He said.  
  
Vincent looked around him again.  
  
"Where am I?" Vincent pondered.  
  
Hellmasker walked up to Vincent, putting his hand on the man.  
  
"If there was a hell, then you're in it." The demon said.  
  
Vincent looked puzzled at this. Chaos tried to explain.  
  
"You know how normal humans go to lifestream when they are dead? Well, you could call this the demons lifestream. Here, we wait for the Council to grant us life."  
  
Vincent closed his eyes, trying hard to find out what the hell Chaos was talking about.  
  
"The Council?" He asked.  
  
Chaos nodded.  
  
"Your friend, the red dog, was not far from right when he spoke about our life. We posses others, yes. But we cannot just pick our target. The Council decides which one of us moves on to their next life. You are lucky, the Council wishes to test you and the other one. Hate, I believe his name was."  
  
"We do not underssssstand thissss either." A hissing voice said.  
  
Vincent turned to see the demon, crawling on all fours, its tail slowly moving back and forth.  
  
"You're the one that Chaos was worried about?" Vincent asked.  
  
Hate smile a toothy smile.  
  
"We are Chaosssss!" He said laughingly.  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He baffles us as well." Chaos remarked.  
  
Vincent turned back to Chaos.  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
Chaos stretched his ebony body.  
  
"What else is there to tell? There are eight demons in the Council, and they will each test you. The shadow lord is the final test. The Council is made up of the final survivors of the demon races."  
  
"How many races were there?" Vincent continued, wanting to find out as much as possible.  
  
"Eight. They all have their own special abilities. The shadow lord is known to be the bridge of existence. He decides what ANYTHING becomes. Should you pass his test he will grant you life, but if you fail you must wait until he deems you ready before you may be tested again. He is as close to a god as anything can get."  
  
"Damn. For things that are supposed to be the most feared of all races, demons have tons of rules!" Vincent commented. A thought struck him. "Why haven't you been summoned?"  
  
Chaos laid down on his back, spreading his wings.  
  
"We are blood warriors. We live only when a vessel of power appears. You presented yourself to be a nice choice. You have also proven yourself to be a very willing host."  
  
Vincent raised a spectral eyebrow.  
  
"Willing?" He said, now very confused.  
  
"If you made THAT," Chaos pointed at Hate, who hissed at him. "Then you managed to bridge the gap between us very nicely."  
  
Vincent had to acknowledge the logic in this.  
  
"Ok, what exactly IS a blood warrior?" Vincent asked, eager to get away from the fact that he had "Bonded" with his demon.  
  
Chaos was like a veritable fountain of knowledge on that plane of existence, unlike in Vincent's mind.  
  
A pleasant change, he thought.  
  
"A blood warrior is like a demon permanently on steroids. It feels a constant urge to kill, maim, and cause pain. It also receives huge strength and speed. It eventually became a great honour to be blood warrior, in spite of all that the warrior sacrificed. Home, family, past. They all disappear as the power surges through you. I became a blood warrior to bring honour to my clan, but by the time the strength began to subdue, I wanted to leave the warlike ways of my people. I was not alone." Chaos gestured to the other all demons, other than Hate.  
  
"So you betrayed them." Vincent remarked.  
  
"We left them, and they lost the war. The Cetra were formidable foes." Chaos said quickly, avoiding Vincent's gaze.  
  
Vincent looked at Chaos suspiciously.  
  
"Right." He merely said.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Why don't you talk to me mentally here?" Vincent asked suddenly.  
  
Chaos was never short of an accurate answer.  
  
"We I don't need to."  
  
Chaos sat up, folding his wings behind him.  
  
"Now, we will give you our final gift."  
  
Chaos's held up a spectral hand, gesturing for Vincent to take it. Vincent looked at the clawed hand, reluctant to take it, but took it anyway.  
  
As soon as their hands touched Vincent felt excruciating pain as a pair of black, feathered wings slowly grew from his back. He felt his muscles grow. Chaos let go suddenly, letting Vincent recuperate from the pain.  
  
Vincent gasped for breath, falling to his knees.  
  
"Now you truly are one of us, at least until you are reincarnated." Chaos said.  
  
Vincent stood up, and looked at his wings. He flapped them experimentally. He felt himself lifted by their powerful gusts of wind. Vincent flexed his further enhanced muscles. Then he smiled at Chaos.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
Vincent felt a tugging sensation flow through him. He felt the urge to go somewhere.  
  
"The Council has summoned you. You must go now." Chaos said, with a tinge of regret in his voice.  
  
Vincent smiled, and flapped his wings. He flew toward where the sensation beckoned.  
  
Chaos merely looked as his previous master winged off into the distance, feeling like he was missing a limb.  
  
"Master." He muttered.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie cradled the still body of Vincent in her lap, tears streaking down her face.  
  
"Vinnie, don't go." She sobbed.  
  
All around her, battle was going on as Mech-Head summoned more soldiers. But she didn't fight. She merely continued cradling Vincent's body.  
  
"Vincent, please, don't." She continued.  
  
There was a howl of ragged surprise as Seph X and Jarred exploded into the room, causing instantaneous havoc.  
  
But Yuffie didn't care.  
  
All she could think about was that Vincent was gone. She would never see him frown, or look at her in confusion. She would never here him laugh. Never.  
  
And she cried.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Seph X hacked at the steel warriors with the Masamune for all he was worth, but the long blade just wasn't made for such close combat, and Seph X was rapidly losing ground. He felt his back touch the wall.  
  
Suddenly there was a mad laugh-howl and Jarred was among them, twirling his dagger and a hand axe.  
  
He made short work of the robots.  
  
"Ya gotta stay on your toes." Jarred laughed as he spun the hand axe into an oncoming soldier.  
  
"Where did you get that thing?" Seph X asked, slicing through a metal head at the same time.  
  
Jarred was like a grey whirlwind, dispatching enemy after enemy with almost mechanic efficiency.  
  
"I honestly have no clue," Jarred cackled, stabbing with the dagger. "But it gets the job done splendidly." He decapitated a nearby soldier.  
  
Seph X impaled a soldier on the Masamune.  
  
"I see."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Mech-Head saw no point in continuing the battle. It had served its purpose, now it was finished.  
  
He grabbed the still body of Malice, and sounded a retreat.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Err, Reese, Its easy for me to be right here, 'couse I've got a Webster's that I can look at, but I appreciate the tip. Hate and malice are NOT the same thing. Malice is the desire to harm or kill without reason, while hate is, well, hate.  
  
Other than that, I have only one more thing to say:  
  
THE COUNCIL AND MALICE IS MINE TOO!!!! (Square can't have them either.)  
  
Ok. . . 


	33. Trials Of The Black Angel

Chapter XXXII: Trials Of The Black Angel.  
  
  
  
Phallox Rage, demon of the Kala Sat race, was not pleased by what he saw.  
  
"Vincent Valentine?" He asked, sceptical at the newcomer.  
  
The winged figure answered monotone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Phallox snorted.  
  
"Welcome to your first trial, a trial by strength."  
  
The man before him snorted.  
  
"Huh, are we going to arm wrestle or something."  
  
Phallox sniggered. He raised a muscled claw, letting his claws point upward loosely.  
  
"I never said ANYTHING about physical strength."  
  
A glowing green spire erupted from his palm. It swirled around, creating walls, floors, and a ceiling.  
  
Phallox closed his hand.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Slowly, he faded into the background.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Damn." Was all Vincent could say. And say it he did.  
  
He looked around him, searching for a weak spot in the structure. It seemed to pulsate as he approached. He gingerly poked at a wall with his claw. The green substance seemed to reach out and grab him, trying to pull him in. Vincent pulled his claw away. He was about to sit down and when he remembered the floor was made of the same substance. He turned his crimson eyes to the ground and saw the green stuff crawling up his legs.  
  
He struggled to get loose, but lost his balance and fell down. The floor to drag him into itself, like a hungry mouth.  
  
As Vincent's head was beginning to disappear beneath the shuddering mass of green, his instincts took over. He spat put a word he had never heard before, and watched as his body was enveloped in a fiery blaze. The green substance leapt off him, scorched. Vincent jumped to his feet, spreading his black wings.  
  
He pointed his hand to a wall and watched as the fire obediently flew towards it. The green wall melted under the heat.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Phallox Rage had seen people explode out of his chamber. He had seen people walk through the chambers walls. He had seen people become encased by the chamber and die. But he had NEVER seen anyone melt the chamber.  
  
Vincent Valentine walked out of the chamber, still burning with that strange fire.  
  
Phallox tried his best not to let his surprise show.  
  
"Vincent Valentine," He furrowed what should have been eyebrows, if he had any. "THAT'S not a demons name!" He snarled.  
  
Vincent sniggered.  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
Phallox Rage had watched Vincent Valentine in life, and he noticed the severe change in death.  
  
"hmmm. . ." Was all he said.  
  
"Do you mind terribly if you made a name for me?" Vincent asked. "I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
Phallox snorted.  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort. All demons make their own names. And if you expect to go on then you'd best make on for yourself."  
  
Vincent put hand on his chin, stroking an imaginary beard.  
  
"How does, Black Angel sound?"  
  
Phallox Rage snorted.  
  
"If you were in a demon society a name like that would be the equivalent to Archibald, and hate to be called Archie." Phallox commented.  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"It's a good thing that I'm not in a demon society."  
  
"Hmph. . ."  
  
Vincent lost his smile as he asked his next question.  
  
"Where's the next test?"  
  
Now it was Phallox's turn to smile.  
  
"The test will find you." He said, and turned away.  
  
The demon walked into the spectral mists, not bothering to listen to Vincent anymore.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"I can't stay here." Yuffie said.  
  
Silence greeted her.  
  
Everyone knew it had been coming, but they didn't expect it so soon. Yuffie had been moping around for the past few days, doing nothing. She couldn't bear to be at Vincent's burial, as it was.  
  
The burial was joke in itself. It had a priest present, despite the obvious fact that Vincent held no faith in any religion. Cloud had said a few words about him, mostly about how he lived in immortal torture, and that his memory would always live on in their hearts. Reeve had also said some words, like "He was a hero to the end." Or "His presence was the least noted but will be the most missed." Yuffie saw past it all. After this was all over they would say his name only when referring to their fight against Sephiroth.  
  
Yuffie knew all this, and she couldn't bear it.  
  
"I'm leaving today."  
  
Cloud put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yuffie, you can go anywhere you like after the war is over, but we need all the help we can get." He reasoned  
  
"So did Vinnie." She retorted sharply.  
  
Cloud took his hand away.  
  
"There was nothing we could do!" Cloud said loudly.  
  
Yuffie turned away from him.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." She said spitefully.  
  
Cloud walked away. He held a silent conversation with Tifa for a moment. She nodded, and looked over at Yuffie. Then she tried to talk sense into her.  
  
"Yuffie," She started. "How do you think Cloud felt when Aeris died? Terrible, at the least. And you know what? He kept fighting. So should you."  
  
"That's different." Yuffie said. "Cloud kept fighting for revenge. I'm leaving for a different reason."  
  
Tifa looked at the young woman with her hazel eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Yuffie gave Tifa a determined look.  
  
"I'm gonna bring Vinnie back!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The moon shone its pale light down on the streets of Midgar, where silvery being toiled.  
  
Malice directed the construction of a weapon, while Mech-Head watched. The mechanic demon sat with his steel back against a wall, slightly gloomy.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" He asked suddenly.  
  
The demon turned away from his work.  
  
"IT STRIKES ME THAT IF THE HUMANS ARE SO HELL BENT ON STAYING IN THAT PLACE, THEN WE SHOULD DESTROY IT WHILE THEY ARE INSIDE IT!" He said cruel grin.  
  
Mech-Head answered this quite casually.  
  
"That's what we have the tank for."  
  
Malice turned back to his brainchild weapon.  
  
"THE TANK WAS DESTROYED."  
  
Mech-Head shrugged.  
  
"Then by all means, continue."  
  
These ran through the mind of Malice, and it struck that there wasn't enough resistance in the other demon. He concluded that this wasn't right.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG?"  
  
Mech-Head shook his steel skull.  
  
"Vincent is dead, but his demons aren't. That was why I wanted Vincent in the first place."  
  
Malice smirked.  
  
"IS THAT ALL?" The beast said, "YOU CAN GET THE CRETINS WHEN THEY TRY TO RESURFACE ON THE WORLD."  
  
Mech-Head sighed, or tried to at least, considering he did not breathe.  
  
"I don't think they'll try though. I think killing Vincent was the greatest mistake I've ever made. My enemies have eluded my grasp once again. And this time it may be for forever."  
  
Malice would have replied to this, if the Highwind hadn't interrupted him as it flew past them.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GOING?!" Malice cursed instead.  
  
Mech-Head leapt to his feet.  
  
"They're trying to resurrect Vincent!" He said happily.  
  
The Highwind thundered away into the horizon. Mech-Head made brief plans.  
  
"Malice, stay here." He said, suddenly flapping his wings.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
  
"I'm gonna follow that scrap heap and kill Vincent again, this time killing his demons with him!" Mech-Head yelled as he took to the air.  
  
Malice watched as Mech-Head soared across the skies, in pursuit of his mortal enemies. Malice shrugged and went back to work.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Thank you, Cid." Yuffie said as she climbed down the ladder from the Highwind.  
  
Cid smiled  
  
"Don't think anythin' of it." He said. "I was a real ass to Vincent, so the least I could do is help you bring him back."  
  
Yuffie winked at Cid.  
  
"You do realize though, that once you get back Cloud is gonna hang you?"  
  
Cid laughed suddenly.  
  
"You held me hostage."  
  
"That won't help you if I can't get Vinnie back." Yuffie said seriously.  
  
"Since when did you care about the details?" Cid asked. "Just bring the old spook back and everything will be alright."  
  
Yuffie smiled.  
  
"Yes, they will."  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Sorry 'bout the massage I left on the review page earlier, the story isn't on hold anymore (A whole day, OH NO!)  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	34. The Mirror

Chapter XXXIII: The Mirror.  
  
  
  
Vincent walked around aimlessly. Here, there was no sense of distance or time, just a spurt of bizarre now-ness. Vincent gazed in horror as the greatest points of history seemed to unravel before him: The war of the ancients, The finding of Jenova, The Wutainese war, The assassination of president Shin Ra and many other events he didn't know the significance of, they all spiralled around him into a screaming mass of evil. But what scared Vincent the most was that before him his own past was coming into view. He saw Lucrecia's smiling face, Hojo laughing manically, Sephiroth impaling people, but worst of all, he saw himself killing, with the same emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Who's there?" a hissing voice said.  
  
Vincent turned his horrified eyes away from the images around him.  
  
"Vincent Valentine." Pause. "The Black Angel."  
  
A head bearing a foolish darted into Vincent's vision. A long neck that seemed to come straight out of the floor supported it.  
  
"The Valentine is it?" The head asked.  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
Another head exactly like the first popped up.  
  
"Oh it IS the Valentine." It said, with a smile.  
  
"Well, we'd best be poppin' off to ready the test." The first head said, the foolish grin widening.  
  
Both heads darted down into the floor. Vincent looked down to see them, but only saw the hard ground.  
  
"Odd." He said bemusedly.  
  
Vincent heard a screech of metal. He looked up to see the silhouette of something that resembled a huge snake, but at the same time looked strangely human. It stood, bathing in the light around it. Then it seemed to notice Vincent, and let out an odd laughter. It moved fast as lightning, darting from right to left, so Vincent couldn't keep up with it. Before Vincent knew what was happening the thing was behind him, and had put its cold, clawed hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" It hissed laughingly.  
  
Vincent was caught up in surprised rage. He pulled the hands away.  
  
"Ooo. . . A spoiled sport!" The thing said with the same hissing tone.  
  
Vincent looked at the creature before him. It indeed had the build of a snake in its lower portion, but it looked perfectly human in the upper portion (Despite the fact that it had black skin, clawed hands, and viscous fangs). It wrapped its coils around itself, sniggering to itself.  
  
"Who are you?" Vincent asked, his patience melting in the presence of the strange beast.  
  
The thing shot forward, pressing its face against Vincent's.  
  
"Who are you?" It asked.  
  
Vincent pushed the face away.  
  
"Vincent Valentine." He answered   
  
The thing snaked its way around Vincent, laughing madly all the way.  
  
"Ah, but," It asked suddenly, turning its body upside down. "WHAT are you?"  
  
It laughed. Vincent kept silent.  
  
Cruel silence as the two pondered the question.  
  
Then the thing laughed again.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" It's cruel laughter rang. Then it took on a sad look "Oh yes, WE sympathize with you, Vinnie."  
  
Four of the heads with their long necks popped up.  
  
"WE sympathize!" They laughed.  
  
They disappeared into the ground again.  
  
Vincent glared at the snakelike beast.  
  
"Don't call me that." He said nearly automatically.  
  
"Not quite a demon, not quite a human. Oh YES Vinnie, WE sympathize!" It laughed again.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Vincent yelled, swiping at the thing with his claw.  
  
But the beast was too quick. It darted away from the claw and wrapped its coils around Vincent.  
  
"We will call you anything we like." It hissed darkly.  
  
Then a big toothy smile broke out across its face.  
  
"Hyahahaha!" It cackled. "We can tell you what you are," I paused momentarily. "In fact, we'll make it your test!" It hissed.  
  
Vincent stared at the odd creature.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?"  
  
The creature produced a mirror from behind its back.  
  
"Look into this mirror, Vinnie, and tell me what you are." It hissed.  
  
Vincent gazed into the mirror. At first he saw only himself as he was, then his reflection twisted into an ebony, sneering face.  
  
"What makes you think you deserve to live?" It asked.   
  
Hojo suddenly appeared beside the violet demon.  
¨  
"You think that girl can EVER like you? A monster?" Hojo spat.  
  
"No," Vincent muttered.  
  
The two faces disappeared, replaced by the smooth face of Yuffie.  
  
"Gawd, Vinnie, how could you think THAT?"  
  
"Stop." Vincent pleaded.  
  
Yuffie's face turned back into his own.  
  
"You can never be human!"  
  
"NO!" Vincent screamed.  
  
The metal claw was golden blur as he swung it at the mirror. It shattered into thousands of tiny shards.  
  
The snakelike creature smiled it odd smile.  
  
"Now, Vinnie, can you tell me what you are?"  
  
"I'm a monster." Vincent answered sadly.  
  
"No," The thing laughed. "No monster would have reacted so to a mirror. You are a human trying on a demons skin."  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you may TECHNICALLY a demon, but you can never be one of us. You're too," The thing searched for an appropriate word. It gave up shortly. "You're too good."  
  
"I've done things no human would do!" Vincent yelled.  
  
"I beg to differ," The thing said. "Look around you, look at history. People have killed and enjoyed it. You killed and didn't care. People have killed for the sake of killing. You killed because you were ordered to." The thing said, nearing an expectant laughter. "People start wars were thousands die, merely for a few miles of land and money. What is more evil? The man who kills on order, or the man who kills for the sake of money?" It could no longer hold back. It laughed.  
  
Vincent found this slightly hard to digest, considering he was being told by a demon with giggling fits.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The demon produced a paper hat from behind its back.  
  
"You are as much of a monster as you make yourself out to be." It hissed while stringing the hat around its head.  
  
Vincent gave the demon a very strange look.  
  
"What's your problem?" He asked.  
  
The thing laughed again.  
  
"They say that there is only a marginal difference between insanity and brilliance, but they're wrong!" It laughed. "Insanity is MUCH more fun!"  
  
Vincent continued giving the demon his odd look.  
  
"The saying is "The difference between genius and insanity can only be measured by success."" Vincent remarked.  
  
The demon let loose a wicked cackle.  
  
"But thats too obscure!"  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Obscure?"  
  
The demon began constricting around itself.  
  
"Successsfulness in what, does this saying refferre to? Science? Murder? Destruction? Succes can only be measured by usefullness."  
  
Vincent nodded understandingly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You failed this test, Vinnie, but I'll won't tell if you don't!" The demon cackled as it snaked away.  
  
Vincent watched the odd creature as it snaked back into the light it had first emerged. As if there was a door there, the light swiftly changed back into the blackness it had first been. Vincent could dimly hear its mad laughter.  
  
"What an odd person." He remarked, and continued walking.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie strolled coolly through bone village, heading towards the forest.  
  
"Hey!" Someone called. "Yer gonna need a lunar harp t' get in there!"  
  
Yuffie pulled out a harp that had "mysteriously" appeared in her backpack when she left the others. She showed it to the man.  
  
"Oh, go right ahead."  
  
And that's exactly what she did.  
  
The forest was no less menacing than it had been five years ago, with its trees twisting around as if in agony. She was put on edge as she walked past them, their trunks seeming to reach out for her. She shivered. There was something about these woods that made her think that she was being watched.  
  
In this particular case, her suspicions were right.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Mech-Head watched the girl from his vantage point in the treetops. She moved cautiously through the forest, spinning her head at every little sound. The metallic demon didn't blame her. He himself feared this forest, but for a different reason. He sensed something familiar. Something he should know and fear, but somehow different. He sensed a. . . Cetra.  
  
He dropped to the ground when girl was out of hearing range, walking just as cautiously as she had through the forest.  
  
Whatever he sensed, he would not take the risk of awakening it.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Ok, own up!" Cid yelled. "Who stole my beer!"  
  
There was an awkward silence, and then Rude and Elena came forward, with shameful faces.  
  
"*#"¤"#%&/)!" Cid swore loudly.  
  
"I wouldn't be complaining too loudly," Tifa said. "You DID let Yuffie get away."  
  
Cid grumbled sourly. Cloud turned to face the old pilot.  
  
Cid would have backed down, if the entire building hadn't been shook.  
  
The entire group sprang into action as another tremor rocked the building.  
  
"They'er attacking again!" Red growled, sliding around on his canine legs.  
  
Jarred leapt to his feet, fell down, leapt to his feet again, and fell again, and bellowed out confusedly.  
  
"I destroyed the tank!"  
  
Seph X peeked out the window.  
  
"Well, either you didn't do a very good job of it, or they built another one." He commented.  
  
Jarred gave another shot at standing, abd found that gravity wasn't on his side.  
  
"Can I kill it?" He asked, a hopefull look passing over his face.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Malice watched as his massive cannon blasted mounds of rubble and steel into the Shin Ra headquarters.  
  
"THEY WILL SOON BE FINISHED" He said with a smirk growing on his fanged mouth. "CONTINUE!" He ordered imperiously.  
  
Just as he bellowed out this order, a blue light erupted from the Shin Ra building, lightening up the night sky.  
  
"SHIT." Was all the demon said as the light swiftly turned his weapon into memories.  
  
The demon howled out his rage.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"I goddim, i goddim." Jarred was chanting as the explosion illuminated the scene below them.  
  
"So you did." Seph X remarked, coming to a new respect to the destructive follower he had acquired. "So you did."  
  
Cloud glanced nervously at Seph X.  
  
"I thought you said they wouldn't build anything like this?" He questioned.  
  
Seph X grunted in agreement.  
  
"Another person is no doubt in charge of the army now, and we must plan accordingly."  
  
The others all looked at the machine.  
  
"How?" The common question was.  
  
Seph X turned to the window, to survey the damage below him.  
  
"We must strike back."  
  
Jarred yelled his appreciation of this prospect.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My machine died. (AGAINO_O!!!!!) I was able to finish this chapter on my brothers laptop, but I can't promise anythimg else. Sorry. 


	35. Zann Talrath Kahn

Chapter XXXIV: Zann talrath Kahn  
  
  
  
"Silence!" The evil voice screamed as indeed, nothing happened. It always screamed, but today it knew something was coming, and would not tolerate disturbances.  
  
A footstep fell in the barren silence.  
  
"I SAID SILENCE" the voice screamed again.  
  
Another footstep flew through the darkness to reach the sensitive ears of Zann, the last king of the demon lineage. There was a massive whooshing sound as the demon leapt from his throne and Sprouted a massive pair of wings.  
  
"You have awoken the rath of Kahn, ruler of the demons!"  
  
Silence met the demon lord.  
  
"Hello?" A questioning voice asked.  
  
Kahn launched from the ground and flapped his massive wings towards the source of the noise. The demon hissed in evil anticipation of a swift kill.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent didn't see the demon until it slammed into his midrift. The black- skinned demon tackled Vincent as he gazed at the darkness, looking for his opponent.  
  
The demon raised a clawed hand to stab through Vincent's skull. Vincent tried pushing the demon away. To his horror his hands slipped right through the demons chest. His claw and hand groped frantically for the demon. There seemed to be nothing in his grip.  
  
"Huh?" He merely said.  
  
The demons claw dropped to Vincent's head. His ruby eyes watched as it passed through his head.  
  
"DAMN!" The demon swore.  
  
"Huh?" Vincent said again, not sure what was happening.  
  
The demon pushed himself off of Vincent (Or tried to atleast. His claws went right through Vincent.) and stood up.  
  
"Stupid human!" The demon cursed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The demon glared at Vincent.  
  
"What are you staring at?" It hissed.  
  
Vincent managed to compose himself enough to sputter out a question.  
  
"Why wasn't I killed?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
The demon gave Vincent an irritated look.  
  
"Don't you know?" It snapped. "demon lords can't kill!"  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Demon lords... CAN'T kill?"  
  
The demon shook his head.  
  
"Not humans atleast." It said saddly. "It takes away from the fun of being a demon." It kicked at an imaginary rock.  
  
Vincent took a step backwards, not too sure wether this was some trick, the truth, or his test.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because humans are so plentifull and easy to kill-"  
  
"No no no." Vincent said, eager to wash such thoughts away from the demons mind. "Why CAN'T you kill humans?"  
  
A look of understanding passed through the demons features. "Oh." It said. "Well, the whole story goes way back, when the affairs between demons and Cetra. The demon lords were at times overcome with bloodlust, and would kill anthing in their path. Now, this was alright for demons, but the Cetra took offence in this. To keep the peace, we enchanted the demonlords so that their claws, or any other thing that was in their possesion, would be enabled harmless against humans. I am the final line of the demon lord linage, the pinnacle of chaotic power, and completely useless in combat, unless in combat against another demon."  
  
"Oh." Vincent remarked. "Your the last demon lord?"  
  
The demon swelled its black chest.  
  
"I am Zann Talrath Kahn, the final demon lord of the N'Zac Zann." He said proudly.  
  
Vincent smiled, and bowed.  
  
"I didn't realize I was in the presense of demonic royalty." He said, feigning respect.  
  
The demon swelled its chest furthur.  
  
"Vincent, because you have been able to show proper respect to me, I will let the fact that you failed Nox Seran's test go, and I will allow you to proceed to the next test." The demon let loose a silent laugh. "It wouldn't be much of a test now anyway. But I warn you, the next tests won't be as easily passed. The others don't have the same restrictions as I do."  
  
Vincent bowed again, a smile hovering across his lips.  
  
"Thank you lord."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie walked down the spectral stairs that would bring her to the alter of Cetra. She put her feat down on them fearfully, afraid that they would suddenly dissolve under her. She shuddered as she remebered the last time she had been here, five years ago. The place was exactly as it had been then, but now it had shifted from a place of hope to place of sorrow. This was place where evil had prevailed, completely eradicating the presense of the one person who could have fought against it.  
  
As she stepped down off the staircase, and looked down at the alter, she saw something that made her gasp.  
  
On the alter below her, Aeris Gainsborough kneeled before a pillar of light  
  
"Aeris?" Yuffie whispered.  
  
The ninja\materia hunter ran down to the alter, trying to rouse Aeris. But as Yuffie's hands sought to shake the womans shoulder, her hand went right through her. Yuffie nearly fell over in surprise.  
  
Aeris turned as she became aware of Yuffie's presnse.  
  
"Yuffie?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yuffie looked at the ghost before her.  
  
"Aeris?" She asked in dazedly.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aren't you," Awkward silence. "Dead?"  
  
Aeris laughed.  
  
"Last time I checked. You have no idea how lonely it gets around here." She said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Aeris's face suddenly went serious.  
  
"That's not the question you want to ask." She said.  
  
Yuffie suddenly recovered from her shock.  
  
"Err, you don't, err, happen to know how to, umm, bring Vincent back, would you?"  
  
Aeris smiled again.  
  
"You don't need one."  
  
Yuffie looked oddly at the flower girl.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Steps have already been taken by higher beings to bring Vincent back." She said. "But he will have to revive the last demon lord."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"But you must leave now, another is watching, and he will try to destroy both of us." Aeris said in a conspirrators whisper.  
  
Yuffie took the imprtance of this, but had to ask one last question.  
  
"Aeris, can you be revived?" She asked.  
  
The flower girl smiled.  
  
"I suppose I could, very carefully. But things won't happen before their time." She answered.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Mech-Head looked in stark terror at the apparation before him. The Cetra! The steel eye scanned the figure before him to make sure it was indeed what he feared it to be.  
  
It was.  
  
But not alive.  
  
Mech-Head allowed himself a sigh of relief. This happened from time-to-time with Cetra, but was harmless to the living.  
  
The metal demon smiled his wicked smile.  
  
The girl would bring Vincent back, and he would kill them all.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
MY machine is still NOT fixed, (Must... not... break things!) but I seem to have been blessed with another one (Not mine, belongs to family(DAMN!!!))  
  
Aeris will NOT be revived now. I decided to tell you guys now so that no one would get their hopes up (Is there abyone who REALLY would?)  
  
Anyhow, the shtory iz back, and I can write again!!!!!! *Does a little butt dance*  
  
Yay. 


	36. The Rising Of Shadows

Chapter XXXV: The Rising Of Shadows.  
  
  
  
Kahn had decided to follow Vincent. The demon was walking beside Vincent, airily talking about random events in demon history, which Vincent listened to half-heartedly. The black demon went down into the nature of every demon race, explaing their individual abilities, their unique appearances, their tendencies, and various other things.  
  
"...The Sita Na are what are commonly known as "The different ones", because of their odd ability to change form at need. They also are blessed with extreme physical strength, but that is where their abilties end. Their greatest ruler was actually caught staring at his reflection for three hours. He thought there was another person there. That night we had fun. Now, their opposties are the Tilo N'Gar, or "Mind Demons", who actually have no form at all, merely changing things around them to give the illusion of form. Despite this, they have the deadliest of magic. They have the ability to change reality itself. For example, they can change a human to a small toad, a have someone start jumping with kleets. The Shelox..."  
  
Vincent snapped to attention at this. This was not the first time he had heard that! He listened carefully to what the demon said. The words Chaos had said in Midgar came back to him.  
  
JAZAC NA, HIS NAME IS JAZAC NA. HE IS OF THE N'ZAC ZANN TRIBE, AND OF THE SHELOX RACE.  
  
"...are probably the most deadly of all the races, because of their terrifying ability to poisen the lifestream of anything that is wounded by it. It doesn't even have to touch you with its claws. Its part of the demons magic. If you are wounded by one, you either die a slow, painfull death, or became a Shelox demon yourself. It depends on the wound."  
  
Mech-Head was a Shelox demon. Reno was wounded by Mech-Head. Reno survived. Reno became a Shelox.  
  
Vincent shuddered at the thought of what kind of mental torment Reno must be going through.  
  
"Can the victom be returned to normal?" Vincent asked.  
  
Kahn was surprised to hear Vincent's voice.  
  
"You were listening?"  
  
Vincent gave an ashamed look at the for.  
  
"Halfway." He murmurred.  
  
Kahn shrugged.  
  
"Well, anyway, a victom can be cured of the Shelox's poisen. The shelox that had poisened the victom must be killed for the poisen to be nullified. The poisen itself is purely mental. It spreads through the mind, spreading the demons evil thoughts. I wouldn't feel safe with a created demon by my side." The demon shuddered. "They can be the most cruel l things on either side of life." Kahn sniggered. "I hear that Nox Seran had to put on a full act of insanity against the one YOU created."  
  
"What happened?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Your," Kahn smiled wickedly at this. "Baby attacked Nox Seran, and actually drew blood. Nox wrapped around him and gave the demon a biiiiig smooch."  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow. Kahn apparently thought this was hillarious, and was laughing heartily. After a while he noticed Vincent wasn't laughing with him. Slowly, the laughter died.  
  
"Nox Seran is a Nox Tana."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Their saliva is acid! If they spit at your eye you can kiss it good-bye. That demon is gonna have a lip-shaped scar straight across his forehead." Kahn said annoyingly.  
  
This didn't exactly amuse Vincent, but it did wring a wry smile from him. Kahn gave Vincent an evil glance.  
  
"If I was a little Brown-haired Ninja, now that would be another case completely. You would be on the floor laughing." He muttered.  
  
Vincent acted like he didn't hear this.  
  
"Do you know someone called Jazac Na?"  
  
Kahn looked up at Vincent.  
  
"Sure. Jazac Na was one of the last Blood warriors. Very good one too. Burnt three cities to the ground, destroyed two armies and conduced four political assassinations. Very loyal. 'Till Chaos killed him."  
  
"How exactly does the story go?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Oh," kahn said. "Around the end of the ancient wars, we remained with only five blood warriors. They were going to land the finishing blow to the ancient capital, but the blow never landed. By the time we learned of Chaos's betrayel, an army of soldiers was already on its way. No matter how powerfull demons can be, the Cetra managed to protect themselves against us. The armies ploughed through our defence line like they weren't there, and destroyed the majority of demon souls. Those that resurfaced, were destroyed as well." Kahn had a sad, distant look on his face. "But Jazac Na was smart, and while Chaos and his freinds escaped the Cetra, Jazac Na waited for the fall of the Cetra. When this happened, he returned to the world. Chaos thought he was the only surviving demon, and was taken by surprise by Jazac Na. Chaos was sealed inside a lump of Kroto, imprisoned. The others were easy pray to the infuriated demon, and they fell into his hands as well. Finally, he went to Gaea's peak, and dwelled there, forever improving his already impressive sword skills. Thus did rumours of the Massamune spread. At last, the GREAT" Kahn snorted at this. "Sephiroth came and killed Jazac Na, and stole the Massamune. Hojo was with him, and saw the possibilities of a livung demon. Thus did Jazac Na begin his trip to his to the Vandetta he's on now."  
  
Vincent too a while to digest this.  
  
"Exactly how much can you see from here?" He asked spectically.  
  
Kahn smiled.  
  
"Everything. And I must say, Vincent, you have some of the most bizarre dreams I've ever seen!"  
  
Vincent punched the demon playfully on the shoulder. Kahn laughed.  
  
"Tell me Vincent, what is your oppinion on cheating?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"How are we gonna do this?" Cloud asked as he stood beside Seph X, who was studying a map of Midga.  
  
"Very,very, very carefully." Seph X answered.  
  
This didn't comfort Cloud.  
  
"No plans?" He asked.  
  
Seph X Shrugged.  
  
"None that I know of." Seph X dissmissed.  
  
Jarred joined them.  
  
"Can't we just charge?" He asked.  
  
They both looked at the half breed oddly. Jarred backed off.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." He murmurred.  
  
Cloud watched as the dark-skinned man walked to the window, happily destroying things with his strange power.  
  
"What an odd man." He remarked.  
  
"I have it!" Seph X shouted suddenly.  
  
Cloud returned to the map.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
The others began grouping around the map, except Jarred, who was still blowing things up from the window, and laughing madly.  
  
"Is there some way we can stop him from doing that?" Reeve asked.  
  
"Why would we want to?" Elena asked. "He's so good at it. I wouldn't dream of taking that much fun away from him. And he's so good at it."  
  
They all ignored her.  
  
"Okay," Seph X continued. "Fourty soldiers Tifa, Cloud, Cid and Jarred will attack here." He said, running his finger across the map. "Cloud, this may be too much for you, but, I'd like for you to lead the attack."  
  
Jarred stopped destroting things.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled.  
  
"You can lead the charge." Cloud yelled back.  
  
Jarred smiled.  
  
"Oh," He turned back to the window. "Good."  
  
"Atleast he's easy to please." Red XIII remarked.  
  
"You only need to hold them off for a few minutes." Seph X said "How many helicopters do we have?" He asked, trying to get his plan through to them.  
  
"Three." Reeve sadi.  
  
Seph X sighed.  
  
"Perfect. Get a soldier with a rocket launcher on each of them. I want them cause some chaos among the enemy ranks before they meet with Cloud." The clone explained. "Red, can you direct them from here?"  
  
"Can do." The flame red dog answered.  
  
"Rude, Elena, and the riders will harass the enemy from the rooftops." Seph X turned to Rude and Elena. "Their loyal to me. I hear they're good shots. But beware of any ambushes. There will be seven of you all together, if you get attacked your screwed up the ass. No one will help you."  
  
Rude and Elena both nodded.  
  
"We're done this sort of stuff before." Elena said.  
  
"Good to hear." Seph X said. "You guys?" He asked, looking at the riders, who had returned a few hours ago.  
  
There was a mixed agreement.  
  
"Right," The machine concluded.  
  
"What are gonna be doing?" Cid asked suspiciously.  
  
Seph X smiled.  
  
"I'm going to lead the rest of our forces against the enemy from behind. If everything goes well, we might win this war now." Seph X finished resolutely  
  
Jarred looked away from the window.  
  
"What fun would that be?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Mech-Head watched the girl walk up the stairs, but still kept his attention on the Cetra below.  
  
This was going to be hard ro pull off.  
  
The girl walked into the room above him. The demon grinned evilly.  
  
He spread his wings and glided down to the apparation below.  
  
"Now, whats an endangered species like you doing in a place like this?" He asked.  
  
No response.  
  
Mech-Head slitted his eye.  
  
"Answer me." He said darkly.  
  
The apparation smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" It asked. "I'm already dead. The girl is the quarry that's important."  
  
Mech-Head plucked a strand of metal hair from his head.  
  
"This how much I will sacrifice to get her." He answered. "You may present a danger yet unforseen."  
  
It smile widened.  
  
"Then keep thinking that. But you will never kill that girl, Vincent or that machine in Midgar. You fate will end on the snow of this country."  
  
"That is still to be seen." Mech-Head said.  
  
"But it will be seen." The apparation said, and suddenly vanished.  
  
Mech-Head stared at where the ghost had stood.  
  
Then he made a howl of rage.  
  
The girl had escaped him again! 


	37. Return To Darkness

Chapter XXXVI: Return To Darkness  
  
  
  
The shadowlord opened his eyes. The eyes that had seen every event in history. The eyes that would watch the planet scream out its final breath, that would watch life itself crumble. The eyes that had seen its own race be slaughtered.  
  
"Bring them here." The shadowlord ordered.  
  
There was a semi circle of wicked demons around him, and they all nodded. One by one, they all walked away, leaving the shadowlord alone.  
  
The shadowlord itself was of the Tilo N'Gar, and a powerful one at that. It used its magic and power to create this world, a world outside of reality, a world where only demons could return to.  
  
But the Valentine was special. He had defied the shadowlords rules, and come even though humans could not enter. It was a disturbing thought, one that the shadowlord did not like to dwell upon, but had to. For if one human came with a demon, how many others would follow?  
  
It was disturbing thought, one that the shadowlord would have to deal with.  
  
And he would.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent looked at Kahn with puzzled eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kahn's smile widened.  
  
"What's your oppinion on cheating?"  
  
The mutiple possibilities of the word 'cheating' passed through his mind. He decided to keep it safe.  
  
"I don't approve." He said.  
  
Kahn frowned.  
  
"Not even if it would get us out of this hell-hole?" The demon persisted.  
  
Oh, Vincent thought, THAT kind of cheating.  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be alright." Vincent murmurred.  
  
Kahn smiled.  
  
"Ok, then follow my lead."  
  
The demon began a steady chant.  
  
The air swirled around Vincent suddenly. It becam a small whirlwind around him.  
  
"Hold out your wrist." Kahn hissed.  
  
Vincent did as he was instructed.  
  
"Now cut it!"  
  
Vincent gave the demon a sceptic look.  
  
"Do it!" Kahn said.  
  
Slowly, Vincent moved his claw over his wrist. He laid a singel digit over his skin and pressed down. He felt brief pain as the claw dug into his flesh  
  
"Stop!" A stern voice called out.  
  
Vincent did as he was instucted, and removed the claw from his wrist.  
  
"Zann Talrath Kahn," The voice continued. "conspiring with a human?"  
  
Kahn smiled.  
  
"Gotta get out of here somehow." He answered.  
  
A shadow was slowly coming near them.  
  
"Well, the shadowlord is not pleased."  
  
Vincent squinted his eyes to see the approaching demon. Its eyes began reflecting in the darkness. They had a strange quality that Vincent couldn't quite make out. but as the demon came closer, Vincent made a shocking discovery.  
  
Vincent gasped.  
  
It had no eyes! It was merely a moving mass of... Something. Its body was an oozing thing that flowed continuosly.  
  
"The shadowlord is an old demon that should be killed." Kahn remarked.  
  
"How dare you speak in such a way against the shadowlord!" The thing said, appalled.  
  
Kahn pointed to himself.  
  
"But I'M the demon lord." He said.  
  
"Yes," The thing replied. "The demon lord that cost us the war."  
  
Kahn flinched.  
  
"I resent that!" He said.  
  
The thing made what Vincent thought was a look of contempt.  
  
"Yes, who could know that the Cetra WOULDN'T appreciate an exploding cake as a peace offering!" It hissed.  
  
"I thought it would be funny!" Kahn countered.  
  
"A hundred Cetra would like to say otherwise!"  
  
Vincent began trying to fade into the shadows.  
  
"I think I'll be moving onto the next test." he muttered.  
  
The thing whipped around from Kahn. Something that resembled an arm grabbed Vincent.  
  
"You have also been summoned."  
  
Kahn tried breaking the grip on Vincent.  
  
"I forced him to come."  
  
"You BOTH have been summoned, and you BOTH will be punished."  
  
"What?" Vincent asked.  
  
"You have cheated on your test. The shadowlord is not pleased with EITHER of your behavior. At best you can hope for an exile." It said.  
  
Vincent didn't know what was going to happen, but knew one terrible fact: He wouldn't be able to return to Yuffie.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
For the shadow lord, nothing came as asurprise. When Vincent arrived in his world, he expected it. When Khan began reciting the ritual of revival, the shadowlord had been prepared. But that didn't stop the shadow lord from hoping they WOULDN'T happen.  
  
When Kahn and Vincent were dragged into his presense, the shadow lord hoped to high heavens that Kahn would keep his mouth shut.  
  
But this was too much to hope for.  
  
"I demand to be returned to my station!" Kahn yelled.  
  
The shadow lord sighed.  
  
"You have broken our rules, Kahn. Now you shall recieve our punishment." He said levelly.  
  
Vincent merely stood to one side, with his puzzled silence.  
  
"Vincent Valent, alias The Black Angel, why have you joined with... Demon lord?" The shadow lord asked.  
  
Vincent looked up.  
  
"I just want to return." He answered simply.  
  
The shadow lord considered this. What was the suitable punishment? Both were merely guilty of wanting to get away from this desolate world his. Vincent had something to return to, and wouldn't want anything more than to return to this, but Kahn was a problem. Kahn could open the gates to the shadow lords world. Kahn could destroy the illusion the humans held onto dearly. Kahn would have to recieve a sterner punishment.  
  
"Kahn, what do you wish to do in the world of the living?" The shadow lord asked.  
  
Kahn shifted nervously.  
  
"Answer me!" The shadow lord persisted.  
  
Kahn merely looked up at the shadow lord.  
  
The shadow lord sighed.  
  
He raised a hand, closed his eyes, and clenched the hand into a fist.  
  
Kahn immediatly tensed up.  
  
"Answer the question." The shadow lord commanded.  
  
Kahn tried to resist, but the shadow lords magic was to strong. Slowly, Kahn's resistance faded, and the demon began his plight.  
  
"I want to set the story right. The world shouldn't go on cursing our name blindly. They need to curse us for a reason. They need to see the beauty of our malice, our cruelty, our wars. They need to know more than what this human," Kahn gestured to Vincent. "Can show them. Or what the blasphemous human Hojo can do to our warriors. His perversions of our race STILL run across that world. I wish to put an end to them too. And finally, when all this is done, I mean to retire to Egg isle, the final resting place D'Rak Taul."  
  
The shadow lord looked Kahn up and down. This was indded a legitimate reason for life.  
  
"Granted. But you shall recieve exile and twenty years of confinement in Gaea's peak." The shadow lord said. He turned to Vincent. "What do you intend to do when you return?"  
  
Vincent gave the shadow lord a look of purest confusion.  
  
"I honestly have no idea. But I shall return to my," Vincent paused. "Friends, and I will help them win their war."  
  
The shadow lord let his head tilt to one side.  
  
"And what shall you do after this?"  
  
Vincent's look of puzzlement disappeard.  
  
"I'm going to ask my loved one a question. A very special one."  
  
The shadow lord knew nothing of what the human spoke of, but deemed that all-in-all a question wouldn't hurt anyone. More importantly, it would keep Vincent out of the shadow lords way.  
  
"Vincent, you will be exiled to the outside world. Your immortality will become non-existant. Your ability to return here will be revoked, and you will be unable to house another demon. But you may keep your present form if you so wish." The shadow lord said.  
  
Vincent sighed.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep the wings, and the claw and the eyes. I didn't realize 'till now, but they actually fit me better than normal things. They're more handy." Vincent said.  
  
"Good." The shadow lord said. "As of now, you are now banished from this realm, your souls will be returned to lifestream when you die, and you will be returned to the humans world. Kahn, you retain your immortality, but when you die your soul will also return to the lifestream. And now, if you don't mind, I shall carry out your sentence."  
  
The shadowlord closed his eyes. He concentrated. He began chanting. He finished his spell. He opened his eyes.  
  
Vincent and Kahn were gone.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie ran.  
  
She ran from what she knew was certain death.  
  
She ran in hope of finding Vincent.  
  
She ran because one of people who might have the faintest inkling of what was happening told her too.  
  
But mostly, she ran because there was a pissed demon chasing her.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Mech-Head flapped his black wings. His claws clenched and un-clenched as he flew towards his quarry. Today he would kill the girl, for she had lead him here for no reason.  
  
As he flew out of the Cetra building he saw the girls silhouette running away from him.  
  
He bellowed a howl of rage, and renewed his effort. Finally, the girl would die. There was nobody to stop him now, nobody to keep her safe. She would die.  
  
as he neared his prey, Mech-Head was slammed on the back by something. The demon fell to the ground.  
  
Mech-Head slowly pushed himself up, staring up at the person that challenged him.  
  
It was a man with red and black clothing. A man with a claw on his left hand. A man with black wings. A man with crimson eyes.  
  
"I have returned." Vincent Valentine said coldly.  
  
And Mech-Head shivered in fear. 


	38. The Fall Of Tyrants

Chapter XXXVII: The Fall Of Tyrants.  
  
  
  
"Charge!" Cloud yelled as the enemy army came into his vision. Jarred was the first person to react.  
  
The half breed leapt over Cloud and pulled out his hand axe. His torn clothes fluttered in the wind as he ran happily towards an army of soldiers. The metal soldiers turned in alarm to see the half breed slice the first enemy in his way.  
  
From behind the soldiers, something screamed out orders.  
  
"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" And the soldiers obeyed.  
  
Jarred found himself facing a large of army of metal soldiers by himself, but this turned out to be a fun experiance in itself. His axe hacked into the anything that looked like it wouldn't shed blood, while he randomly ploughed through the enemy ranks. Behind him he could hear the sounds of Cloud and his soldiers clash against the enemy.  
  
Jarred tried to retreat into his own forces, but found that he had been surrounded.  
  
"Fu-$!" He swore.  
  
The hand axe became a silvery blur as he tried his level best to find the enemy leader, who could be heard above the din of war. The soldiers in front of him fell easy prey to the hefty axe and the strong weilder. Before he knew it a dark figure stood infront of him, trying to slice at him with sharp claws. Jarred sidestepped and cut upwards with his axe. The demon dodged it narrowly.  
  
With his spare hand he readied a ball of light.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO." The demon in front of Jarred said.  
  
A clawed hand stabbed straight for jarred's head. Jarred let the ball of light dissapate and raised a hand to defend himself.  
  
The clawed fingers went through his hand, and grazed his cheek.  
  
Jarred screamed in pain. Dark red blood coursed down his cheek from four open cuts. His hand pulsated with pain.  
  
The demon didn't wait for Jarred to recover. A black knee planted itself squarely in Jarred's stomach. As the half breed doubled over the demon drove an elbow into Jarred's back. Jarred collapsed.  
  
"NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU? WHEN FACED WITH REAL POWER YOU CAN'T COMPARE. WHAT A PATHETIC DISGRACE OF LIFE. I GUESS I SHOULD FINISH YOU OFF, BUT I DON'T THINK I SHOULD SOIL MYSELF WITH YOUR BLOOD." The demon hissed while kicking Jarred viscously.  
  
"You... Bastard!" Jarred swore.  
  
The demon lashed out at Jarred again.  
  
"WHO WOULD WANT TO CREATE YOU? YOU ARE A MOCKERY TO MY RACE! YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO CALL YOURSELF HALF OF ME!"  
  
"I'll kill you!" Jarred said resolutely.  
  
Malice prepared another to kick.  
  
"AND HOW DO YOU PROPOSE TO DO THAT? YOUR AT MY MERCY. AND YOU SHALL SEE THAT MY MERCY DOES NOT HAVE A VERY BIG RESERVES." The demon spat.  
  
The kick came.  
  
But this time, Jarred cauught it.  
  
"NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" He screamed.  
  
Jarred's eyes were no longer dark red. They were intense glowing globes of fiery red. His hands burned with black flames, and a his body became emersed in flames.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY?" Malice hissed as he recoiled.  
  
Soldiers spread away from Jarred as he screamed out his rage. The flames licked across his body, illuminating the darkening streets.  
  
"YOU HAVE LED THE LIFE OF A TYRANT, NOW YOU DIE AS THE COWARDLY MONSTER YOU ARE!"  
  
Jarred tensed every muxcle in his body. His back arched. The flames that covered him seemed to take a life of their own. They leapt from Jarreds dark body and onto Malice. The demon screamed in pain.  
  
"BURN!" Jarred howled.  
  
The flames seered the demon, but they did not kill it. Eventually they died down, and Malice remained.  
  
Jarred relaxed again and stared at his foe. Malice did the same.  
  
"SO, YOU HAVE HIDDEN STRENGTHS. BUT THEY WON'T HELP YOU FOR LONG!"  
  
Malice charged.  
  
Jarred braced himself for the oncoming demon.  
  
But as Malice approached Jarred, something odd happened. His wings disintegrated into a grey cloud of dust, the claws shrunk into fingers, and the fearsome skull changed into a face with spiky red hair.  
  
"Huh?" Jarred said as Reno landed into a his arms.  
  
"Where's the demon I was going to kill?" He asked confusedly.  
  
He lifted the still body he was holding.  
  
"Who's he?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Jarred shrugged. He dropped Reno and returned to battle.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent towered above the grounded Mech-Head. His pointed metal boots prodded the still demon.  
  
"Get up." He ordered.  
  
With a puzzled look on his face, Mech-Head pushed himself off the ground.  
  
"Y, your dead!" He muttered in disbelief.  
  
Vincent smiled a mirthless smile.  
  
"Yes, and because of that I was able to get in touch with my inner demons." Vincent replied, spreading his black wings.  
  
"No, you didn't!" Mech-Head ranted. "They don't let humans in there."  
  
Vincent's smile widened, and he laughed.  
  
"I guess I was even less human then I first thought."  
  
Mech-Head stood face to face with Vincent, his metal teeth gleaming wickedly.  
  
"I don't suppose you brought your freind, did you?" Mech-Head sneered.  
  
"I don't need him." Vincent replied.  
  
Mech-Head didn't see the golden claw until it was too late. It slammed into his metal skull and latched on.  
  
"I am going to make you suffer for what you did to me!" Vincent said, his mouth twisting into a hatefull sneer.  
  
Mech-Head felt the claw tightening around his head. He going to crush me, he thought. The metal demon shot into action as he realized that he was in real danger. His metal claws grabbed onto the metal limb a pulled it away, but not before they made five long gashes across his forehead, and taking a handfull of steel hair.  
  
"You will pay for that!" Mech-Head screamed.  
  
The demon threw a claw forward, hoping to catch Vincent unaware. But the man expected the blow, and deflected it with ease. Mech-Head swiped at head height with his other hand. Vincent dodged this as well, and pushed hard with both hands in the metal demons midrift.  
  
Mech-Head fell withh a resounding CLANG, while his head slammed painfully into the ground.  
  
"You thought you were smart the day you killed me didn't you? You thought you had it all figured out, eh?" Vincent began circling Mech-Head. "Well you thought wrong!" Vincent lashed out at Mech-Head, causing the demon ball up in defence.  
  
"What a pathetic example of a demon! A blood warrior? Hah! I saw HUMANS that accomplished more than you!" Vincent hissed.  
  
Mech-Head leapt up.  
  
"You Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled.  
  
After another brief encounter, Mech-Head was floored again. Vincent stood before him, the sneer still on his face.  
  
"You came all this way for revenge, and your going to be killed by me. But theres one thing I want to know. Why?" He asked. "Why? You were going to destroy an entire city of people, just to get to me and Seph-X, and we never did you any REAl harm, did we? Your still standing. laying atleast."  
  
Mech-Head pushed himself up.  
  
"It the prospect that counts." The demon ground.  
  
"The prospect." Vincent muttered. "I'll be damned if I didn't say that once." Vincent shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess its time for the prospect to end."  
  
Vincent grabbed Mech-Head by the throat with his hand.  
  
"Jazac Na, Today is your last day on this planet."  
  
Vincent raised his claw directly over the patch of skin on Mech-Heads skull.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
The claw fell. Mech-Head closed his eyes. He screamed one last scream of rage.  
  
Ssssthunk!  
  
And his limp corpse fell over.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Seph X rounded the corner that would bring him to enemy. His army marched imperiosly behind him. But when he arrived, there was only a lare pile of steel, and a very proud Jarred standing on top of it.  
  
"I seem to have taken care of your pest problem." The half breed called cheerfully.  
  
Seph X began climbing the massive pile.  
  
"God damn, you could have saved some for me!" The machine muttered darkly.  
  
Jarred kicked a metal arm down at him.  
  
"Don't be such a spoiled sport."  
  
Seph X grabbed the arm.  
  
"I'll show you spoiled sport!"  
  
The mechanic clone threw the arm back at Jarred, where it landed straight in his gut. Jarred fell of his mound.  
  
"I say sir, foul! I demand a penalty! Fifteen minutes!" Jarred yelled as he pushed himself up.  
  
Seph X stood on the silvery pile, and struck a noble pose.  
  
"YOU didn't follow my plan!" Seph X said indignantly.  
  
Jarred shrugged.  
  
"It needed improvement."  
  
Seph X grabbed a metal skull.  
  
"Improvement? I'll give you improvement! I'll improve your face with this skull!" The lump of steel narrowly missed Jarred.  
  
"Well, I did get help." Jarred said, gesturing to Cloud and the others, who were gather their possesions.  
  
Cloud smiled at Seph X.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Seph X asked.  
  
Tifa answered.  
  
"Yuffie's still up in the north, she might need our help." She said.  
  
Seph X furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"The little brown haired girl?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh," He said. "I guess I'll come too."  
  
The skull came back up and slammed into his skull.  
  
"Gotcha!" Jarred said happily.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yuffie kept running, even when she heard the thing slam into the ground. She dared not look back, lest the demon sneak out in front of her, and give her a similar fate to that of her sweet Vinnie.  
  
As she neared the end of the forest around capital, she heard a scream of rage. It seemed to last forever, echoing around the trees. But it was suddenly cut short.  
  
Yuffie took this as a victory for her persuer, and added new force into her flight.  
  
Behind her she heard a flap of wings, a whoosh of wind and a happy cry. Yuffie could only immagine what the demon had in store for her.  
  
She ran past the trees and into the open, desolate city of ancients. But it was not long before the wing beats were right behind her. Yuffie felt two hands gently grab her by the waist and lift her. She tried stuggeling but there was no use. She pounded down on the hands that held her. It took her a while efore she realized that one of the hands was a golden claw, gently holding her, and trying desperatly not to peirce her skin. Her eyes opened wide, her mouth dropped.  
  
"Vinnie?" She gasped.  
  
"Yes?" Came the dubios answer.  
  
Yuffie immediatly began hitting the arms again.  
  
"If you ever do something like that again, I'll HURT you!" She yelled.  
  
Vincent laughed above her.  
  
"Vincent," She said. "Your, LAUGHING?!"  
  
"Why, yes." Vncent replied. "I do believe I am."  
  
Another thought suddenly rammed itself into Yuffie's mind.  
  
"Vinnie;" She asked concernedly. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE FLYING?!"  
  
There was a nervous reply.  
  
"Ah, well, that I can explain, but theres a lot I can't." 


	39. Black Angels Return

Chapter XXXVIII: Black Angels Return  
  
  
  
"let me in." Mech-Head commanded.  
  
"No." A shadow said in front of him said with a suspicously familiar hiss.  
  
"You can't keep me out!" He hissed.  
  
"Would you like to find out?" Mech-Head still couldn't remember who had a voice like that.  
  
"Ye-" Mech-Head stopped midway. He wasn't inside yet, he could be killed.  
  
"Pleassssse tell usssss you would like to try." The shadow continued.  
  
Realization on who it was standing before him dawned on Mech-Head.  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!" He cried out.  
  
Through the shadows emerged a black snout with a terrifying array of teeth.  
  
Hate smiled wickedly at the figure in front of it.  
  
"Nissssse to sssssee you again too." He hissed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Demons can be pretty fun people, if you meet the right ones." Vincent commented.  
  
Yuffie looked up at her protecter above her.  
  
"Fun? Demons? Are you alright Vinnie?" She asked.  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"Chaos gave me my wings, and I was tempted more than once to laugh at two demons I met. So yes, that goes under my 'fun people list'. But the others can be real bastards."  
  
"Vincent, what ARE you talking about?"  
  
Vincent realized that some of his story would seem utterly bizarre to Yuffie. He tried to change his story so that it would seem a bit more... Believable.  
  
"Well, it turns out that I really WAS a monster, or atleast I caught it from Chaos, 'cause I didn't REALLY die, just sort of, 'retired for the day', so to speak."  
  
Yuffie hit him in chest.  
  
"You had me worried over you, and you were RESTING?!" She yelled.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort." Vincent retorted. "And I swear that if you hit me again I'll drop you."  
  
Yuffie crossed her arms and stuck out her toung.  
  
"Anyway, after that I had to see the head-hancho about trying to get back here, and evrything turned out to be alright after I seemed to have broken some sort of law or something. I have been exiled from the demon race, thank god, I can never be possessed again, thanks again, and I'm no longer immortal." Vincent concluded quickly.  
  
Yuffie gave Vincent a sceptic look.  
  
"You were immortal?" She asked.  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"Had something to do with being a demon." He answered. "But they weren't exactly that bad either. If I wanted to I could've asked them to get rid of all this stuff. The eyes, the claw, and my very usefull wings. But I decided to keep 'em. Sentimental value, you see."  
  
Yuffie turned around in Vincent's grasp to hug him.  
  
"I'm glad you did, 'cause now I don't have to ride a damned chocobo when I wanna go somewhere!" She giggled.  
  
Vincent joined her laughter.  
  
"You know, I'm never gonna get used to that laugh." Yuffie remarked.  
  
"You know, I realized that I need a job." Vincent said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And I think I know the perfect one too."  
  
"What? An assassin? Mercenary?" She asked.  
  
"No. High-school history teacher." He said proudly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Yes. I do believe that I am the perfect candidate to ramble on about 'the good ol days'."  
  
Yuffie sputtered words out.  
  
"B,b,but your a TURK for goodness sake! You've killed people!"  
  
"Yes, thats exactly why I'll teach in high-school. Anyone who falls asleep in MY classes will risk not waking up."  
  
The worst part was that Yuffie could actually picture Vincent standing by a chalk board, with glasses and thick book in his claw, blabbing on about something that hapened long ago. She shivered.  
  
"No boyfreind of MINE is going to be a history teacher." She swore solemnly.  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You got a boyfreind?" He asked. "He's not bigger than i am, is he?"  
  
Yuffie giggled.  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"History teacher." He remarked.  
  
"Whats with this notion of a history teacher?"  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm sixty-two, I practically AM history!"  
  
Yuffie frowned.  
  
"We're gonna have to do something about your age, you know. No one is gonna look at me the same way if I'm going out with a sixty-two year old man."  
  
Vincent looked down at Yuffie.  
  
"Who are you going out with?" Vincent asked concerned.  
  
Yuffie laughed.  
  
"I see nothing funny. I go away for a bit and suddenly I'm replaced by, not one, but two men."  
  
They both cracked up, laughing. Vincent was so emersed in this that he failed to notice the Highwind roar towards them.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Seph X leaned over the railing of the Highwind, alongside Jarred Rath and Cid, who was trying to spit on people. The machine turned as he heard a shout of surprise and a loud whump.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Jarred asked.  
  
"That noise." Seph X continued, denying that he might have imagined the whole idea.  
  
"It might be the engine." Cid offered.  
  
The engine. Sure. And little green monkeys from timbuktu will conquer Midgar in hope of finding hot tomales.  
  
"Sure." Seph X resigned, not really giving a damn in the first place.  
  
"You know, this is a LOT more fun than it first sounded." Cid commented.  
  
Jarred grinned wickedly.  
  
"Especially when theres targets!" He added, spitting over the edge.  
  
Seph X motioned for them to stop. They blissfully ignored this. Seph X sighed.  
  
"No respect for the elderly." Seph X remarked, forgetting the fact that he had been conceived merely ten years ago.  
  
"I'm older than you are." Jarred remarked airily, readying himself to spit again.  
  
Seph X ignored this.  
  
"How old ARE you?" Cid asked. No one had really caught onto Jarred's age, and nothing around him gave it away.  
  
"Oh, I don't really know. Nineteen, I think." He answered as airily as before.  
  
Cid stared.  
  
"You don't Fu-"#-ing know?!"  
  
"Nope. I know when I escaped, and from then I start countin'." He continued.  
  
"Escaped?!" Cid spat.  
  
Jarred smiled.  
  
"I might tell you one day." He bent over the railing again. "But right now, I see a man with a dry skull."  
  
"Where?" A sweet voice.  
  
Jarred jumped in fright.  
  
"WHERE THE FU-¤% DID YOU SPROUT FROM?!" He yelled while turning around.  
  
Cid also turned.  
  
"Yuffie?" He said in disbelief. "How the fu-@¤ did you get up here?!"  
  
Yuffie stood with a evil grin on her face.  
  
"Tsk tsk, such language!" She said disapprovingly.  
  
"Answer the Fu-#¤-ing question!" Cid yelled.  
  
Her grin widened.  
  
"I rode my white, err, multi-coloured stallion."  
  
She gestured to a shadowy figure behind her.  
  
Cid peered behind her, and nearly fell off the Highwind.  
  
"V,Vincent?!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Reno stirred slowly on his bed.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked groggily. He was in severe pain, and a headache reigned supperior in his head.  
  
"Back at the arpartment." Elena said.  
  
"Gimme a drink." He said, rolling onto his stomach.  
  
"Atleast he's back to normal." Rude commented.  
  
Elena sighed.  
  
Reno's memory began flooding back to him. He cluthed at his stomach. No pain. No blood.  
  
"How long have i been out?" He asked.  
  
Elena hugged him.  
  
"Long enough." She said.  
  
Reno smiled his evil smile.  
  
"I know ya'll love me, but I want my drink, and if have to get it myself then get the hell outta my way!" He said, pushing Elena away and trying to get out of bed. Dizzyness took over as he tried standing up.  
  
"On second thought I think I'll take it easy."  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
STILL not the end.  
  
There will be one or two more chapters and then an epilogue. And then scheming. Lots of scheming. 


	40. Final Chapter

Chapter IXXXX: Final Chapter.  
  
  
  
"History teacher?" Cid asked sceptically.  
  
"Yup. I'll take over the scool from my position of evil teacher number one, and I'll run the place with an iron-fist." He said proudly.  
  
Cid chuckled.  
  
"With an attitude like that, you could be math teacher. Their definatly the most evil people to have crawled out of hell." He said laughingly.  
  
Vincent considered this.  
  
"Yes." He said absent mindedly. "They are, aren't they?"  
  
"Vincent, your beginning to scare me." Yuffie said.  
  
The smile vanished from his face.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Yuffie laid an arm around on his shoulders.  
  
"Its alright, I just hate teachers." She stated.  
  
"Ok, I won't be a history teacher, but it'll be your responsebility to find something else for me to do." He said.  
  
Seph X poked Vincent's narrow chest. Jarred merely stared and whispered things like 'Isn't he dead?' 'What the hell is HE doing here?'  
  
"You're alive." He remarked, stating the obvious.  
  
Vincent pushed the machines hand away.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Seph X poked Vincent again, not quite sure what was happening.  
  
"But, your dead!"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Seph X suddenly noticed Vincent's wings.  
  
"And wings?"  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
Seph X clutched his head.  
  
"I think there must be a malfunction in me somewhere. Maybe I died and went to machine hell. Hmm..."  
  
Vincent turned away.  
  
"I never really got him." Vincent whispered.  
  
Cid started for the door.  
  
"Neither did I, but he makes a passible general at times."  
  
He pushed open the door.  
  
"You gotta come in, Cloud is gonna piss his pants when he see's you alive!"  
  
Vincent grinned.  
  
"We wouldn't want that, would we?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Cloud sat beside Red XIII by the stairs. They had retreated there after remarking about something that seemed to make Tifa mad. Something about cooking. Tifa had managed to hit Cloud on the shoulder before the blonde haired man escaped her. Red had narrowly avoided a solid boot to his backside. They had tried seeking refuge with Cid, Seph X and Jarred, but they also had managed to offend Jarred. Apperantly, Jarred didn't appreciate the words 'Evil war mongering demon-wannabe'. After being chased around the deck they returned inside, pleaded with Tifa for mercy, got whacked over their heads, and sat by the stairs. Spirits were NOT high. They sat and stared evilly at the opposite wall.  
  
"This is your fault, y'know." Cloud said.  
  
Red glared frostily at Cloud.  
  
"I beg to differ, my two-legged freind."  
  
Cloud returned an equally frosty glare.  
  
"You started the conversation."  
  
Red slitted his eye.  
  
"THEY certainly ended it! But only after you insulted them." He retorted.  
  
Cloud turned away, denying that he had anyhting to do with such matters.  
  
Cid poked his head over the platform above them.  
  
"What are the two of you moaning about now?"  
  
Cloud looked up.  
  
"Nothing mu-" Cloud stopped suddenly. Was that a golden claw? Cloud squinted. He rubbed his eyes. He squinted again.  
  
"Vincent?!" He yelled.  
  
Red XIII Perked up.  
  
"What about Vincent?" He asked.  
  
But cloud wasn't there. He was already dashing up the stairs to investigate.  
  
"Vincent?!" He yelled again.  
  
Sure enough, Vincent stood next to Cid, with Yuffie attached to his arm.  
  
"I really wish people would just let me be." Vincent stated, trying to shrug Yuffie away.  
  
"Y,your dead!" Cloud said.  
  
Vincent looked himself up and down.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Red joined Cloud. They flame red dog gazed in disbelief. Then he turned and held a whispered conversation with Cloud. Vincent could hear only fragments of this conversation, but only needed this to peice together to what they were talking about.  
  
"Didn't we bury him?"  
  
"Where did those wings put out from?"  
  
"How many laws of nature is he breaking?"  
  
"Didn't we bury him?"  
  
Vincent politely stepped around the pair to go meet the others. Yuffie less politely shuffled through them and followed Vincent. Vincent sighed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Tifa grumbled evilly. She merely waited for anyone to TRY and come into the room. She would get them. Especially Cloud. After that snide remark about her cooking, she was ready to claw his eyes out. Red and the others were alright, but Cloud was gonna get it. She sat by the door, waiting.  
  
"Yo, Tifa, maybe you should lay off. He didn't know you were so close. Guys say anything y'know!" Barret said nervously, afraid he might be Tifa's next target.  
  
Tifa growled at Barret. Barret retreated to a chair.  
  
Something pushed at the door that led into the room. Tifa tensed. The door was flung open. Tifa leapt!  
  
And landed squarly on Vincents chest.  
  
"Hi th-Uff!"  
  
Tifa stared at the man below her.  
  
"V,Vincent? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She yelled, still halfway mad at Cloud.  
  
Vincent indignantly pushed her off.  
  
"If you keep that up you'lll ruffle my wings up." He said while sitting up.  
  
Barret was staring. Tifa was crawling away with her eyes wide open. Vincent was cooly un-ruffling his wing. He flapped them expiramentally.  
  
"Ah, there we go." He muttered, and pushed himself up.  
  
Yuffie stood beside him with an evil grin.  
  
"I toldya I'd bring him back!" She said.  
  
"You know, I donn't think you did anythin-" Vincent was swiftly hushed.  
  
"I even got him some pretty wings!"  
  
Tifa managed to overcome her shock.  
  
"Is that you... Vincent?" She asked, hesitantly poking him in the schest where Mech-Heads claws had entered and exited.  
  
"Yes." Vincent replied.  
  
Barret was now there too.  
  
"How the hell did you come back?!" He asked.  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"Very carefully."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Back at the 'Eigth Heaven', Vincent found that attention was less than nice. In fact, he longed for the days when the others wouldn't give him a second of their time. Now, they all stared at him, ran their hands over his wings, and asked for him to relate his story. He had tried to explain as well as he could, but no matter how well he explained the fact that he had died and come back proved too much for the others. Of all the others, Red XIII understood SOME of what he was told. He understood that the demons had fashioned a world of their own, but not that their souls went to different places than the Lifestream. He understood that Vincent had been punished, but not so leniantly. Finally, NO ONE understood why the hell Kahn, the final demon lord, would want to tell the world about demons. At last, Vincent snuck out of the bar while the others ate.  
  
Vincent was met by a cold blast of hail and wind. His black hair whipped around as the wind flew through it. Ice fragments rammed painfully into his face.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I came back." Vincent grumbled.  
  
he steered himself through the snow-laden streets. The tower loomed ominously before him.  
  
"What did I see in that place?" He pondered. "The veiw? The possibility of suicide? Hmm..."  
  
Vincent pushed the door to the tower open. He brought a swift breeze of hail with him. From somewhere he heard a giggle.  
  
He froze. Who was here? Everyone was back at the bar?  
  
"Hello?" He called out.  
  
Another giggle.  
  
"Helloooooo?"  
  
"Vincent, you have a tiny room and a tinier bed. If you ever DID get a wife what the hell would do with her in this imitation of a house?" A voice answered.  
  
Vincent relaxed. Yuffie.  
  
"Not a lot, I admit. Thats why I'm moving to Nibelheim."  
  
Yuffie began walking down the spiral stairs that led from Vincent's room.  
  
"Nibelheim?" She asked.  
  
Vincent grinned  
  
"Yeah, then we'd have an entire mansion to ourselves." He said, immitating yuffie's mischevious voice.  
  
Yuffie arrived at the ground floor.  
  
"What would I do in a mansion with you?" She asked.  
  
"I believe you mentioned a wife somewhere along the lines of this conversation." He remarked slyly.  
  
Yuffie stopped stock still.  
  
"Vinnie, are asking me to...?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Vincent's grin widend.  
  
"You betta believe it!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kahn stood obstinatly in the center of Gaea's peak. His eyes closed as he stood in the eye of the mountains storm. The center of the promised land. For any demon this place was terrifyingly holy to the Cetra, and any demon who risked setting foot there was considered 'a dead man'. But Kahn held no such illusions. These mountains were only as dangerous as he let them to be, and their inhabitants as dangerous as long as he let them live. But Kahn would wait. Kahn would forever wait. Zann Talrath Kahn would return to the human realm in time, but he would have to serve his time first.  
  
Kahn smiled.  
  
Then they would all pay.  
  
Kahn laughed.  
  
The council had failed for the final time. Kahn would destroy them too.  
  
Kahn flapped his shadowy wings and flew around his confinement. The humans, the half breeds, the Council, they would all crumble before him.  
  
And then they would know the power of the Kahn.  
  
But in the meanwhile he would wait.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The burning green eyes surveyed the scene before them.  
  
The one called Jarred would have to watched closely, the eyes owner decided.  
  
Yes, but first things first. He had to find Vincent. He had to watch him.  
  
For something great would emerge from the hollowed out old man.  
  
And the man with the green eyes would take it.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Nope, sorry. Last chapter. There will be an epilogue, then I'll start on other stories.  
  
Jarreds story will be priority number one. He's my favourite character! But before that I'll try and finish a story I started a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago (Only if it doesn't bore me too much.) 


	41. Epilogue: The Mysterious Return Of The B...

Epilogue: The (Mysterious) Return Of The Black Box.  
  
  
  
~Five months later, in a very clean masion in Nibelheim (Gee, I WONDER which one?)  
  
In the ancient and massive building that was the home of Vincent and Yuffie Valentine, a deathly silence hung. Occasionally the sound of giggeling and laughing, but mostly there was merely silence.  
  
In the bedroom however, Vincent was trying relentlessly not to let Yuffie crush his wings. He tried lying on them himself, but that hurt. Finally, he folded them around his chest. Yuffie playfully pushed them away wrapped her arms around her husband.  
  
"Hello." She said mischeviously.  
  
Vincent stretched.  
  
"What are you up to?" He asked.  
  
Yuffie giggled.  
  
"Nothing." She answered sweetly.  
  
Vincent gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"Will I get hurt?"  
  
Yuffie giggled again.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"So what have you got planned?"  
  
Yuffie began explaining.  
  
"Well, Cloud and Tifa and the others are coming over today to see how everythings going, and i thought, well, maybe you could turn into a demon or something and I could put some ketchup around your mouth. Now that would be FUN!"  
  
Vincent chuckled.  
  
"Sorry. I can't turn into a demon anymore. I've been exiled, remember?"  
  
Yuffie sighed.  
  
"You're no fun as a normal guy." She said.  
  
Vincent apparently took affence at this.  
  
"I have a pair of wings, a claw, red eyes, and I've been raised from the dead. How more abnormal can you get?"  
  
Yuffie giggled.  
  
"And its because of that claw we can't get a water-bed." She answered.  
  
Vincent laughed.  
  
"Little runt!" He remarked.  
  
He pelted her with a pillow. Yuffie pulled up a pillow of her own.  
  
"You do kow what this means, don't you? THIS MEANS WAR!" She yelled.  
  
She hit him back. Vincent picked up another pillow and began a heavy barrage of feathery blows. Yuffie was forced to bring her pillow up protectivly as the pillows rained down on her.  
  
"Do you capitulate?" Vincent asked, momentarily halting his attack.  
  
Yuffie struck him straight in the face.  
  
"I WIN!" She yelled triumphantly.  
  
Vincent laid his pillow down.  
  
"Yes, Queen Yufiie. You win. As victor you have one request from me." Vincent said.  
  
Yuffie pushed him out of the bed.  
  
"Make me breakfast!"  
  
*Mysterious black box makes its equally mysterious re-appearance around Vincent's mid portion as he stood up, wearing nothing but his wings as clothing.*  
  
"You could have let me get mt clothes back on." Vincent grumbled.  
  
Yuffie laughed.  
  
"Thats what makes it so fun!" She stated.  
  
Vincent walked out of the room.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vincent could describe his home with one word. Cold. With no clothes on what-so-ever he suddenly realized that his house sore needed a furnace. He sourly walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
The door outside exploded open.  
  
"Hi there Vinc-" Cloud stopped suddenly, having gotten a good look at Vincent.  
  
Vincents wings folded around him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY?!" He yelled.  
  
Cloud was stupified.  
  
"Do you even know the time?" He asked.  
  
"OF COURSE I KNOW THE TI-" Vincent took a look at the clock. "Wow. Two a- clock, thats pretty late." Vincent gave Cloud a sheepish look.  
  
"Do you mind leaving for a moment?" He asked.  
  
Tifa suddenly appeared by Cloud.  
  
"Whats wrong, Cloud?" She asked, not quite taking notice of Vincent. She looked in his direction."Oh my."  
  
"Whats wrong Vinnie?" Yuffie called out from the bedroom.  
  
"Oh shit!" Vincent swore. "Don't come ou-"  
  
But it was too late. She was already walking to the stairs. As soon as she came into veiw Vincent raised a wing to cover her from veiw.  
  
"GET OUT!" Vincent yelled.  
  
Cloud and Tifa nearly ran away.  
  
Jarred popped his head in to see what the problem was. His mouth dropped.  
  
"Wow." Was all he said, then broke out laughing. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Vincent let his wings drop, revealing a veritable family of black boxes.  
  
"I hate those people." He remarked.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
~Twenty years later, on mount Nibel.  
  
Many things lived on the dangerous mountain peak, but one thing ruled it. It was a thing that didn't bother hiding its face, because it didn't have one. It was a thing that perplexed the imagination as well as struck fear into all that beheld it. With its black katana it stlked all that enterred its realm.  
  
The Shadow of Mount Nibel.  
  
The Shadow had emerged four years ago, and had since dwelled in its rocky kingdom. It had first been seen by locals while fighting a group of monsters. Its black katana ripped through skin and hide alike, and its magic devastated anything that stood in its way. When the battle had finished, the Shadow whirled upon its watchers and began advancing upon them. It was only by luck that another local warrior, Aaron Valentine, and beaten it away with his own blade, that the Shadow retreated. Aaron then reported that he had merely been out looking for his brother, Damon, when the accident had happend. But despite of this, the Shadow has still reigned as sovereign on Mount Nibel. For the time being, nothing could stop it.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
*Singing oddly* Yes, we have no more chapters,  
  
We have no more chapters for this stooooooorrrrrryy.  
  
*Stops singing* Oh well, I guess the story's over.  
  
Yes, I am also aware that this Epilogue is amazingly short, but I really don't care too much at this point. 


End file.
